Under the Stars
by Zeratide
Summary: Naruto and Gaara had dreams about the stars, and finally being accepted; Ahsoka dreamt of friends. All get their dream, but will Naruto and Ahsoka find more? M for violence and mature content. I own nothing.
1. Discovery

Naruto was walking through Konoha, head down, looking depressed. He had just attempted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, trying to keep him from being taken to Orochimaru to have his body absorbed, but he had failed. Luckily, though, Gaara was with him, so they got to talk a lot. Gaara helped him to get almost totally out of his depression, and it was just good to have a friend who knew what it was like to go through what he had in his life. Unfortunately, Gaara was returning to Suna tomorrow. After that, Naruto knew that he would probably slip into another bout of depression.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Laser fire was flying everywhere, and Anakin Skywalker was having a hard time keeping track of all of it. He deflected everything he could, but even then, some of his troops were hit. He really did hate fighting inside a Star Destroyer, especially when he was being overrun in it. He had attempted to remove the droids from General Mace Windu's ship, and allow them to escape to another Destroyer, which they did, but these droids were just relentless.

"Master!" he heard Ahsoka yell, and he glanced back. "Snips, did you get the charges set up?" he yelled back, deflecting a rapid flurry of shots from a Droideka, before dropping a stack of crates on it. "Yes, Master! We have to get out of here now!" "Rex! Get your men out of here now, and head back to the ship! Ahsoka and I will try and lead the incoming ships onto the planet below, and take them out there!" Rex saluted, and led his men out of the fire. Anakin and Ahsoka managed to make it back to the Twilight, and shot down to the unknown planet below.

* * *

_Back in Konoha…_

"Yo! Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he saw Gaara walk by. "I gotta show ya something!" Gaara nodded, and followed up to the top of the Hokage Monument. They both just lied down on the ground, and stared up at the stars. "Dude, whenever I feel sad or anything, I just find it relaxing to lie on the ground and stare up at the stars. Someday, I'm gonna find out just what is past them, and I'll see everything I can see.

Gaara looked over and grinned. "Count me in, man." They grinned, and shook on it. "Someday. We'll show them all. We may be demons to them, but we'll be heroes someday. They looked back at the sky, and suddenly saw what seemed like thousands of streaks crossing their field of vision. They both made a wish, and without even saying it, they both knew that they were wishing for the same thing; to finally become what they were destined to be; heroes.

* * *

_Onboard the Twilight_…

Anakin was quickly checking over all the charts he had, but unfortunately for him, this place was too far deep into the Outer Rim for any mapmakers to visit. He ground his teeth in frustration. If he didn't aim his trajectory, he could easily crash into a mountain, a lake, a town, a city… he was about to aim when a shot hit the ship. The Twilight jerked, sending Ahsoka flying into the controls, sending them rapidly spinning through the atmosphere. Try as he might, he could not level out with a smoking engine.

"Can't you level this out, Master?" Ahsoka yelled, as she tried to pick C3PO off the deck. "I'm trying! You kind of jammed the gears!" he yelled back. He pulled out a fusion cutter, and quickly removed the surface board. He changed a few wires, and managed to level them out just long enough to change their trajectory. His scans showed that there were no droids whatsoever on this planet. It did, however, have massive life form readings.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, suddenly quiet. "Do you feel that?" Anakin reached out in the Force, and sensed two massive Force signatures. The planet was loaded with minor fluctuations, but in all his years as a Jedi, he had never felt something so powerful. "Yeah, Snips. Wherever we are, I think we might be getting into something big here. And, as Obi-Wan would say, I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_Hokage Stone Monument…_

Naruto and Gaara jumped as they saw one of the shooting stars suddenly jerk, and start heading towards them. "Gaara, you think you might be able to stop that thing?" Naruto frantically asked, looking for anything that might help them. "Maybe, but it would require my transformation, and I'm not going to do that," came the reply. A sudden bout of inspiration struck Naruto, and he sliced his finger open with his tooth. He started flying through the familiar seals, and, beckoning Gaara slammed his palm on the ground, yelling out, "Summoning Jutsu!"

They stood on Gamabunta's head, and as Gaara started creating sand to form a wall, Naruto had to deal with the Chief's usual greeting. Once that was done, Bunta made a plan to slice up the meteor, which Naruto would then explode with tags, and Gaara would catch with his sand. The only thing left to do was wait.

* * *

_Twilight…_

They were coming in far too quickly for Anakin's comfort, and it didn't help to have 3PO go into his usual rant. He just snapped. "3PO, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" The deck went silent, except for the alarms. Anakin pulled hard on the controls, and managed to pull the ship level, flying over a large Village toward… a giant toad?

"Master, what is that?" Ahsoka yelled, grabbing her lightsaber. "I don't know, but hold on!" he yelled, banking the Twilight hard to the left. It was not a moment too soon, either, as a large sword slashed through where they had just been. A small streak went flying as well, followed by a huge shockwave. Anakin managed to land the ship, and, lightsabers ready, the two Jedis ran into the field.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara stared at the two figures. One of them was a normal human, like them, holding some strange, glowing blue sword-like object. The other… she was new to them, to say the least. They had never seen anyone with what appeared to be tentacles coming off their head, and she appeared to be orange. However, they didn't have long to admire her features before she charged them with a green version of the sword. Naruto performed the familiar Shadow Clone seal, but before he could perform the attack, he and Gaara went flying back from some unknown force. They rolled back up, and Naruto threw an exploding tag near the girl. She jumped away just before it exploded. He noticed Gaara's sand slowly creeping up on the two, and was wondering why the man hadn't done anything but stretch out his palm toward them.

Just as the girl charged again, Gaara's sand shot up, encasing them in his Sand Coffin, only their heads showing. Gaara glanced over, silently asking if he should kill them. Naruto held out his hand, and Gaara slowly lowered them to the ground, keeping them encased, out of paranoia.

"What do you want with us?" Naruto asked, glancing between the two. They had both dropped their swords, so Naruto created two clones to grab them and bring them to him, much to the surprise of the two… for lack of a better word, people. He looked over the swords, as the girl screamed, "Give us back our lightsabers, you jerks!" "Ahsoka!" the man yelled, obviously cross. "Insulting our attackers is not the smartest move here! They could probably kill us with all this… sand," he said, shuddering. "Anakin, please don't," she said, noticing Gaara's look. "God, I hate sand." Gaara glared at Anakin.

"What do you mean, attackers?" Naruto asked. "You attacked us, you sent that giant… whatever it is flying at us, and then you charged us with these, lightsabers, did you say?" "You're the one who attacked us with that giant toad!" Ahsoka yelled, struggling to escape from the sand. Gamabunta looked furious. "This TOAD has a name, you know," he said in his grumbling voice. Ahsoka looked at it in fear, while Anakin nodded, and politely asked, "What is your name, great toad?" "Gamabunta," came the reply.

Right then, several escape pods came careening down towards them. "Friends of yours?" Naruto asked as they landed. "No! Those are droid pods!" Ahsoka yelled, desperately trying to free herself. The hatches opened, and the droids came charging out. They shot off a blast at Naruto, who, by instinct, activated the lightsabers and deflected the shots. He looked surprised as it killed the droid, and decided to see how good he was with a sword. He charged the droids, and, using both lightsabers, quickly made short work of them.

* * *

Anakin looked at the blond in complete awe. He had never before seen a lightsaber, and he was using both his and Ahsoka's as if he were an old pro. Nobody, not even himself, had been that good when they started. A thought struck him, and, reaching out, he confirmed that the Force signatures he detected earlier were coming from the two boys. He saw the redhead using sand to crush some of the droids. _These two would make powerful Jedis_, he thought. _If we survive this, I'm taking them with us back to the Temple._


	2. Consent

Naruto was amazed at the way the two lightsabers felt in his hands. They were heavier than most objects their size, but being a shinobi, he had trained for things like that. He found it interesting that there was no counterbalance, and that the blades seemed to be pure chakra. A droid appeared from behind him, and with just three slashes, the thing was scrap at his feet. He did indeed have a little difficulty using both blades at the same time, something he figured he should probably work on, as there were hundreds of swordfighters roaming the lands. A few droids were sneaking up on Gaara, and, in a flash, he and Gaara were back-to-back. He handed the green lightsaber to Gaara, and as they started destroying the droids, the two Jedi were released. They managed to beat some of the droids with the same ability they had used against the two ninjas, and once the droids were finished, the lightsabers flew out of the hands of the two boys, and into the hands of their rightful owners.

* * *

The two Jedi held their lightsabers level, and Anakin gave the two boys a surveying look. Ahsoka, in her fury, threw a few droid limbs at the red-head, but to their great surprise, a somewhat large amount of sand shot up in front of him, stopping the blow completely without him having so much as blinked. Anakin turned off his lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt. Ahsoka grudgingly followed suit, never removing her eyes from the two boys. "You two are pretty strange shinobi," the blond said, and Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "What are shinobi?" she asked. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" The boys looked at each other, and blinked. "You mean… you're not shinobi? Then what are you? No citizens have the powers or weapons you do," the blond said. "We are Jedi," Anakin said. "What are your names?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said. The red-head looked at Anakin with what seemed to be a glare, and answered, "My name is Gaara." The two Jedi shivered at his voice, a deep, somewhat blood-thirsty voice for a thirteen-year-old. "And you two are Anakin and Ahsoka, right?" Naruto asked. Ahsoka grudgingly nodded. "Well, it looks like you might be stranded here for a while, seeing as whatever it is you arrived in seems to have busted, or something. If you want, I can see if the Hokage could arrange for you guys to have someplace to stay," Naruto offered. "We would appreciate that very much," Anakin answered. He pressed a button on his wrist, and said, "Admiral Yularen, do you read me?" There was only static. "Admiral Yularen, do you read me?" he repeated, and once again, only static. The two shinobi started walking away, and the two Jedi followed.

* * *

_In the Hokage's Office…_

Tsunade was **super** pissed. She had just sent out the best shinobi she could spare, and they had all almost been killed. She now had to try and figure out what was going on, and why Sasuke had almost killed his best friend. She heard a knock on the door, and took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Come in," she called.

Naruto and Gaara walked in, with two people in tow. One of them was a human, but the other one… she had never seen anyone that looked quite like that before. Before she could try and figure out what the girl was, however, Naruto decided to speak up.

"Hey, Granny!" he called, moving his hands behind his head in his reclining lean, that big, dopey grin on his face. Tsunade contemplated slamming him through a wall, but decided otherwise… for the moment. "Gaara and I were on the Hokage Monument when these two Jedi came shooting out of the sky. We captured them, got attacked by the Jedi's enemies, and destroyed them. Since there only method of transportation is busted, I was wondering if you might be able to find them someplace to live for a short while." Tsunade blinked, and looked at the two in question. "Jedi?" she asked, confusion obvious on her face. Anakin nodded. "The Jedi are peace-keepers throughout the galaxy. We travel all over, trying to help worlds that have difficulty keeping peace for themselves." Tsunade looked even more confused. "What do you mean, help worlds?" she asked. Anakin sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Six Hours Later…_

Anakin kept slamming his head into a wall. He knew from what he could deduce about this woman that she was smart, but no one on this planet seemed to understand that their planet was not the only one, and that there were in fact other forms of life out in the galaxy. And, oh hell… when trying to explain the concept of the galaxy, not even the simplest of terms would help them to understand. "Alright, so let me see if I got this right," Tsunade said, yet again. "You're saying that out in what we thought was just nothingness, there are actually other worlds like ours, and that each of these worlds has other people on those worlds. And not only that, they are thousands of years more technologically advanced than us, to the point where they can even visit these other worlds?" she asked. Anakin nodded, tears of happiness pouring off his face that she finally got it. "I need some sake," Tsunade said, and walked off. Anakin turned to Naruto and Gaara, who were sitting on some chairs near the side of the room. Ahsoka was asleep in one of the chairs, but the boys were staring at him, awe visible in every aspect of their faces. "I knew there was more out there!" Naruto yelled, punching the air, and laughing. Gaara grinned, and Anakin just stared. He had just spent six hours trying to explain the universe to a woman who was fifty years old, and two thirteen-year-olds had gotten it almost immediately, and found it exciting. "Sake is liquor, right?" Anakin guessed. Naruto nodded. Anakin turned towards where Tsunade left. "Wait for me!" he yelled, charging down the hall. Naruto and Gaara stared at each other, and started laughing until they passed out.

* * *

_Morning…_

Anakin kept trying to signal the Admiral, but so far, all he had gotten was a few seconds of static, a sentence, and then, before he could respond, more static. He was walking the streets, and every now and then, he would see people leaping from roof to roof. He had expected his clothes to get him strange looks, but few people apparently saw him being away from the norm. He found this odd, and wondered what else might be happening on this planet. Another thing he found odd was the lack of thoughts he could sense. Normally in a city this size he could sense hundreds of people, and read their thoughts, but here, while he could still sense the people, he could read very few thoughts. He decided to go back to the Hokage's office, and see about getting the two shinobi to become Jedi.

* * *

_Hokage's Office…_

Tsunade groaned, holding her head. "Note to self, do not use sake to try and forget so-called spacial physics. It does not make a good combination." She heard a knock on the door. "Come in…" she groaned. Anakin walked in, and closed the door a little hard. Tsunade winced. Anakin grinned, and said, "That's what you get for drinking." Tsunade glared at him. "What do you want, oh fearsome Jedi?" she asked, pissed off that he was toying with her. Anakin grinned again. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Naruto and Gaara. As I'm sure you know, they seem to be very powerful." Tsunade nodded. She, however, knew why they were so powerful. "Well, I wish to request your permission to take them to back to the Temple on Coruscant, and train them as Jedi." Tsunade blinked, and sighed. "Tell me a little bit about your Jedi Temple. Then, I can give you the Village's permission on Naruto. Gaara is not from this Village, so I would talk to his siblings and ask, seeing as they are representatives from his Village. Preferably before they leave today. And also, you have to have Naruto's and Gaara's consent if I give you permission, before just taking them. They've had some bad experiences with kidnappings, and things like that." Anakin nodded, accepting these terms, and launched into an explanation of the Jedi Order.

* * *

_On the Hokage Monument…_

Naruto, Gaara, and Ahsoka stood on top of the Monument, staring out over Konoha. Ahsoka was awed at the beauty of the Village, and the scents that permeated the air. She saw a beautiful pink tree, and gently sniffed the blossoms. "That is a Sakura Tree. Although I suppose you might know it as a cherry blossom tree. This is actually very rare. If you look over it, right now it is in perfect bloom. Some people actually go their whole lifetime without seeing the beauty it shows, but we were lucky enough to see it today," Naruto explained. The three turned back toward the Village, and sat on the grass. Silence permeated the area.

"I suppose you're leaving today, right Gaara?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Gaara just nodded, looking back over the Village. Silence once again permeated the area, before Gaara spoke up. "I will come back someday. After all, you and I have to keep our promise, right Naruto?" he asked, grinning. Naruto grinned as well, before nodding. "What was your promise?" Ahsoka asked. Naruto and Gaara turned to look at her, and answered, "To discover what lies beyond the stars, and to finally be seen as heroes, instead of demons." "Demons?" Ahsoka asked. "A lot of people don't really like us, and they tend to label us as demons because of it," Naruto answered. Technically, he didn't lie. Ahsoka nodded, and looked back at the city. "What's it like out there?" Naruto asked. She glanced at his face, and was surprised to see that he actually looked somewhat depressed.

"Why don't you come with us and find out?" Anakin's voice said from behind, and the three turned around, surprise on their faces. "You mean we can go with you?" Naruto asked, excitement plain on his and Gaara's faces. "I have permission from the various representatives of your Villages. Now all I need is your consent, and you two can become Jedi." Naruto and Gaara jumped into the air, laughing and grinning like crazy. Anakin nodded, and walked back to the Twilight, which he had managed to repair last night after a glass of sake… ok, it was a bottle. So what? Besides, he technically had a reason to celebrate: he had possibly just discovered, and was now bringing, two of the greatest Force-Users to ever live.


	3. Visions

As Naruto and Gaara walked into the Twilight, they were amazed at what they saw. Wires, circuit boards, bolts, sheet metal, throttles, thrusters, engines… they had never seen anything like it. The two Jinchuuriki felt like they were in a dream, about to leave the planet they were cursed on to live a life that they had only seen in their wildest fantasies. The two looked back down the ramp as it closed, looking upon their last view of their home planet for what would possibly be a long, long time. They walked into the cockpit, and saw what looked like a metallic, golden man. It turned to them, and they saw it was some kind of droid.

"Hello," it said, "I am C3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations. How may I be of service?" "Threepio," Anakin said, "This is Naruto and Gaara. I'm taking them to the Jedi Temple once we regroup with the main fleet. On the way there, I want you to teach them everything you can about the Galaxy. They've never met anyone off-world, so they don't really know about anything from… well, anywhere." Threepio nodded, and shuffled to a compartment near the back, Naruto and Gaara tagging along behind.

* * *

Ahsoka watched the trio walk away, and focused back to the controls. "Master, I sense something is strange with those two. Do you feel it?" she asked. Anakin frowned, and slowly nodded. "They are strong with the Force, but I can feel it influence them in both ways. They are full of hope, and yet, so much fury revolves around them… Master Yoda will know what exactly to do." Ahsoka grunted, and focused back on the controls. She heard a slamming noise in the rear compartments, and heard screaming as sand poured out from under the door. "NARUTO! I'LL KILL YOU!" she heard Gaara yell. "LOOK MAN, I DIDN'T MEAN TO KNOCK OVER YOUR GOURD! HOW MUCH SAND IS IN THERE?" Anakin sighed, and opened a com line. "Admiral Yularen, do you read me?" He waited a few seconds, and heard the Admiral's voice. "I read you General Skywalker. Your current coordinates?" Anakin gave them. "We shall rendezvous in a few minutes."

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Gaara…_

As soon as the boys went to the compartment, they started bombarding Threepio with questions, from what kind of human Ahsoka was, to what kind of Jedi they would meet. Threepio answered all their questions and more, glad to finally have someone who cared so much about his knowledge archives. After a little bit, Naruto yawned, and leaned back, accidentally knocking over Gaara's gourd. After a bit of a yelling match, they continued to question Threepio, until they both finally fell asleep.

* * *

Anakin walked into the rear compartment, and knocked quietly, sensing the two boys were asleep. Threepio opened the door, and said, "Yes, Master Ani?" "We arrived with the fleet, and we're headed back to Coruscant. When they wake up, tell them that, would you?" he asked calmly, still a little unnerved by the two seemingly harmless boys. "Of course, Master Ani. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Threepio asked. Anakin shook his head, and left the compartment. As he went to his quarters, he thought about the two boys, and what the Hokage, Tsunade, had told him. He was still amazed that two young boys could be treated so harshly. He had seen some tough things when he was a slave boy back on Tattooine, but he doubted that even he would have been able to survive such horrors and maintain as far from the Dark Side as they were. He could sense that Gaara had at one point been far more prone to anger, but something had made him change, and he couldn't quite figure out what.

He heard a knock on his door, and a moment later, Obi-Wan stepped in. "I sensed that you found some possible Jedi," he stated, sitting down on the couch. Anakin nodded, and sat up on his bed. "I spoke to one of the planet's leaders, and they didn't know a thing about the Galaxy off of their home world. Even worse, I heard about horrors the two grew up with, not the least of which was almost daily assassination attempts. I don't know why they were so discriminated against, but to go through all of that and not fall to the Dark Side…" he trailed off. Obi-Wan nodded, having known several people like that himself. "Do you know anything of their fighting styles?" he asked, knowing of the droid raid. Anakin nodded. "The red haired one, Gaara, was using a defensive style similar to yours Master, but it was obvious neither has ever held a lightsaber or a similar weapon before in their lives, and he does not know what your style is. As for the blond, Naruto… his was a highly offensive style, but it was more like merely swinging my lightsaber around. He was efficient, though. Many of his attacks would slice a droid, and on the back swing would deflect a shot from their rifles. He didn't make a single wasted move."

Obi-Wan leaned back on the couch, a thoughtful expression on his face. "If Gaara was using a Soresu style, then he may be the Apprentice I've been looking for to replace you, but I don't know who would suit Naruto. You are already training Ahsoka, and I don't know about the Council, but one thing is clear to me. He can definitely be more powerful than many of the Jedi Knights, both of them could be. It seems that only the best could train them. I will contact Master Yoda when we are in range, and ask him to meditate on this…." He sat up, and left Anakin's room, oblivious to all but his own thoughts.

* * *

_Naruto sat in what appeared to be a field of snow, a peaceful and silent place. He stood up, and looked around him, noticing a figure dressed in a cloak about a hundred meters away. He heard a cute, girlish laugh, and the figure turned, and started to run. He tried running after her, until something landed in his path. Three figures appeared, dressed in black, hooded cloaks. There was a man whose face was covered beyond recognition in a web of wrinkles, a man with a strange, black armor-like suit, and a young man, panting in front of them. Naruto watched as the young man raised his face, and jerked back when the face he saw was his own, the Nine-Tails transformation apparent on his features._

* * *

Naruto jerked forward, panting heavily as he grabbed onto a steel bar next to him. He saw a man watching him, dressed in what he assumed were Jedi robes, as he saw a lightsaber hanging at his waist. The man had somewhat unruly hair, and had a beard. "Your name is Naruto, correct?" he asked, in an accent Naruto had never heard before. Naruto nodded, and slowly got up, his limbs shaking. The man walked over to him, helping him regain his balance. "My name's Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, stepping back once Naruto got his balance. "What was that?" Naruto asked, his body covered in chills. "I'm guessing you had a vision through the Force. It's an ability that all Force users could use, but it's still rare for it to actually happen." "A vision of what?" he asked, still feeling his heart hammering in his chest. "You tell me," Obi-Wan said.

Naruto took a calming breath, and once he could properly speak, repeated his vision to Obi-Wan. The older man looked thoughtful, and asked, "Can you tell me anything about whether or not any of this was familiar?" Naruto shook his head, and replied, "Only my own face." Obi-Wan looked as though he had thought as much, and said, "If that is the case, I believe it would be a vision of the future. From what you described, I think that in this vision, you were facing off against two Sith on a planet covered in snow, but I can't imagine which one. There are many. And as for the Sith… this bodes very ill. I know of only two living Sith, and neither fit your description. Very curious…." He walked out of the room, leaving Naruto looking confused. Gaara started to stir, and also shot up, gasping for breath and shaking. Upon questioning Gaara, Naruto learned that they both had had some kind of vision involving the two Sith. The only difference was that Gaara hadn't chased a girl, and it was on a sand-covered planet.

"Attention all personnel," a voice said over the intercom of the Star Destroyer, making everyone pause. "We are now approaching Coruscant. Our ETA is approximately 20 minutes. Thank you." The two boys suddenly felt a surge of fresh energy as they realized that they were both about to reach the place where all their past discriminations were about to be forgotten. They were about to find a place where they belonged. They both felt the same.

They were about to arrive home.


	4. Arrival

Hey everybody, I'm back in the track on this one. I don't really have an excuse for my extended absence. I've been working on other stories, and this one fell behind. However, seeing as I've been reading more books on the series and playing some of the games, I'm hoping all that will come out to make this story a lot better. I did draft some ideas during my absence, so it wasn't a complete bust. Anyway, it's finally time. Chapter 4 of Under the Stars begins… now.

* * *

_Previously…_

_The two boys suddenly felt a surge of fresh energy as they realized that they were both about to reach the place where all their past discrimination was about to be forgotten. They were about to find a place where they belonged. They both felt the same._

_They were about to arrive home._

* * *

As Naruto and Gaara stared out the viewport of the Venator-Class Star Destroyer, the first thing they noticed was the pattern of strange orange circles covering the planet. When they finally were through the atmosphere, both boys gasped, a slack-jawed expression of disbelief on their faces. The planet was a hotbed of activity, and despite the fact that it was nighttime, hundreds of ships shot through the skies, and thousands of nightclubs cast their neon glow throughout the streets.

"The first time I saw Coruscant, I felt the same thing," a voice behind them said, and the two turned to see one of the clones, a man wearing blue-streaked armor, a kama on his legs, and a single pauldrons, along with a rangefinder on his helmet. When he removed the helmet, the two boys were slightly surprised to find he was blond, a strange occurrence when everyone was meant to look exactly the same. Naruto noticed that he had two unfamiliar weapons at his waist, and asked the man what they were. "They're DC-17 hand blasters," he replied, and, extending his hand, said, "and I'm Captain Rex." The three shook hands before turning back to the view.

* * *

The ship finally touched down, and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan appeared, bringing them through a maze of platforms, streets, buildings, until they reached another platform with a few unfamiliar ships. "What are these?" Naruto asked. "Jedi starfighters." "What kind?" Gaara asked, his face displaying obvious appreciation. "They're Delta-7 Aethersprite-class Light Interceptors," Ahsoka replied, casting occasional glances at the two boys. The three Jedi entered their ships, while Naruto and Gaara stood in, looking at the ships sullenly. Ahsoka turned to them. "What are you doing?" she asked, her impatience obvious. "We can't fit in there," Naruto murmured, shifting his feet nervously on the platform. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Then get on the speeders," she said, motioning behind her. The boys craned their necks to see, and saw two machines; they somewhat resembled the old bicycles they had seen back on their homeworld.

The frame was covered with tan plates, while the seat was made out of padded leather. Two outriggers lead in front with steering vanes, while a sensor array sat in between. The two boys sat on each, getting a feel for the machines. Naruto placed his kunai case in the cargo compartment, while Gaara tightened the straps holding his gourd in place. The two boys figured out how to fire the engines, and once the starfighters shot off, they launched forward, following them on the skylanes.

As Naruto felt the thrum of the engine beneath his legs, he felt a thrill of excitement he had never felt before. He let out a whoop of pure joy, corkscrewing behind the ships, hearing a sound of equal excitement from Gaara. He increased the speed, coming level with Ahsoka. "THIS IS GREAT!" he yelled, hoping she could hear him over the roaring engines. He saw her smile, before focusing back on her controls. He sped past, feeling a strange tug on his heart.

* * *

Ahsoka laughed as she saw the young blond careening through the sky. She hadn't seen anybody that enthusiastic for a long time. _Not since the war began… _she thought to herself glumly, her grin fading from her face. She turned back to the controls, heading for the Jedi Temple, a strange twinge in her heart.

* * *

After some time, the Temple finally came into view. Naruto and Gaara once again gasped, before Naruto veered over next to Gaara. "That place is a freaking fortress!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the structure's ziggurat, and staring at the spires. "I've seen mountains that were smaller than that thing!" Gaara replied, slowing his speeder down for descent. Naruto stared for a moment more, before descending with everyone else.

He brought the speeder to a jerky halt on the landing platform, trying for a few seconds to turn the machine off. He finally figured it out, and pulled his kunai case out, strapping it around his leg. When he tried to stand, his legs buckled beneath him, and he stumbled, grabbing onto Ahsoka for support. She helped him for a few steps, before he was able to walk himself. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's alright," she replied. "It's your first time riding a speeder. It takes a little getting used to." He cast a glance at Anakin, and to his chagrin, saw him roll his eyes, while Obi-Wan just grinned and shook his head.

* * *

As Naruto and Gaara walked through the halls of the Temple, they saw hundreds of things they had never dreamed of. Strange statues lined the halls, and even stranger people walked them. Some had tentacles, some had horns, and some were covered from head to toe in fur. Then there were the colors. Red, white, purple, blue, black, orange, hundreds of colors made up the skin of the Jedi's. Before too long, they stood in front of a large durasteel door. "Wait here," Anakin said to the two, walking toward the door. He turned back, before glaring at Ahsoka. "You too." He turned, and walked through with Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka sighed, and sat down on the floor next to the door, leaning against the wall with a huff. Naruto flopped down next to her, and Gaara set down his gourd, sighing with relief as he removed the weight from his back. "So what exactly are these?" Naruto asked, pointing to the horn-like protrusions on Ahsoka's head. "Montrals," she replied, "and these are lekku," she said, pointing to her head-tails. "Cool," Naruto said, leaning back against the wall again. He closed his eyes, reveling in the silence.

_Peace is a lie. There is only passion_.

His eyes shot open, and he turned his head, searching for the source of the sound.

_Through passion, I gain strength._

He shot up, instantly in a fighting stance, frantically searching for the sound. "What is it?" Ahsoka asked, slightly afraid of the blonde's expression.

_Through strength, I gain power_.

He jerked back, breathing as though he had received a blow. His breath came in pants, and he kept searching, like a wounded animal surrounded by predators. He could hear Ahsoka pound on the door, yelling for the Council, while Gaara grabbed his arms, slamming him into a wall.

_Through power, I gain victory_

He roared, slamming Gaara into the opposite wall, clawing at his stomach, his seal burning. He could feel the Kyuubi raging, and he fought to keep it down. He felt his canines lengthen slightly, and his eyes took on an amber hue. He groaned in pain, fighting against his burning body to keep the fox in check. He barely heard the Council race through, staring at him with lightsabers drawn.

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

He saw fear and recognition appear on their faces, and it dimly occurred to him that the words must have passed from his lips. Anakin's eyes narrowed, and his grip on his lightsaber tightened, while Obi-Wan looked at him with a calm expression. With his last remaining strength, he slammed the fox back into its cage, the offensive features disappearing. He felt his lips form a few last words before he lost consciousness.

_The Force shall set me free._

* * *

Ahsoka stared at the young shinobi lying on the floor, surrounded by a small semi-circle of councilmen. Obi-Wan knelt beside the young man, checking him for anything that might be wrong with him. Gaara slid to the ground panting, holding his bruised shoulder as he grit his teeth. She could tell from his expression that whatever had happened to Naruto had likely happened to him as well. For a second, she had thought she saw a strange purple mark appear on his arm, but it had disappeared just as quickly. "Ahsoka," Anakin barked out, and she instantly stood at attention, hearing the seriousness in his voice. "Take Gaara into the meditation chambers, and keep a close eye on him. Don't let him leave until we've sorted this out." Ahsoka nodded, and gently touched the redhead's arm. Gaara stood, and followed her as she walked away.

After traveling through the maze of hallways, she reached the rooms, bare and shadowed, giving the place an eerie feel. Gaara sat down on the floor, shaking as he gripped his arm. Ahsoka stood by the door, saying nothing for some time. After she finally collected her thoughts, and opened her mouth to speak, she heard Gaara mumble just five words: "We're not what you think." She focused on him, and asked, "Then what are you?" One word passed his lips, before he launched into a story that he had never told anyone.

"Jinchuuriki."

* * *

_Naruto felt a strange sensation as he opened his eyes. He felt as though he was everywhere and nowhere at once. He saw thousands of lights, dim and burning in equal measure. He tentatively reached out, and gently touched one. Instantly, a blaze of images shot before his eyes._

_He could see a young man wielding dual lightsabers fighting on a water-soaked platform against the robotic man he had seen in his vision on the destroyer. He was slammed against the rain-slicked durasteel, holding a pillar inches from his throat as he was pushed toward the edge. He threw one at his attacker, and created a circle of what Naruto somehow recognized as lightning rods. He lifted an arm, and a bolt of lightning struck the circle, bouncing between and becoming greater and greater in power, before flying toward his outstretched fingers. The man roared, and lifted his other arm, blasting the inferno toward robo-man, forcing him to kneel. He brought his other arm forward, and moved in a deadly dance, arcing lightning repeatedly into the man until a harsh mechanical wheezing filled the air._

* * *

_Naruto gasped, jerking away, back into the swirling vortex. He reached for another light, before flying into another vision._

_He saw a middle-aged Jedi wielding an emerald lightsaber fighting alongside a young boy of maybe eighteen, who in turn held his own sapphire blade. They fought a horned, red-skinned man covered from head to toe in black tattoos. They fought through a room full of strange white beams and dizzyingly high platforms, before entering a hall with randomly activated energy barriers. The young man fell behind as the older Jedi fought the tattooed man, before in a dirty move, the tattooed man ran him through. The young man fought hard, but was knocked into a giant hole. Just as Naruto was sure he would fall, he launched into the air, the green lightsaber flying into his hand before he bisected his opponent. As the tattooed man fell down the hole, Naruto finally got a clear look at the young man's face. He recognized young Obi-Wan._

* * *

_The transfer back was far smoother this time, and he felt himself gently enter the vortex yet again. The swirling slowed to a sluggish trickle, and light reflected around him, giving him the feeling of floating underwater. A single light floated toward him, and he reached out. It paused, and moved back and forth, mimicking an animal sniffing his fingers. A second later, he felt the contact, and he was submerged in another vision._

_He found himself surrounded by grass, gently rolling in the breeze. The stars shown through a crystal clear sky, granting a surreal beauty. He saw two figures lying nude under the stars, entwined tightly together in the throes of passion; the grass and each other hid their bodies from his view. Before he faded, he recognized the rapturous faces as his and Ahsoka's._

* * *

He finally came back to consciousness, finding himself inside a dark room. He could make out calm, meditative breathing, and focusing his eyes, he could make out the silhouette of a large, dark-skinned man before him. His eyes were closed, and he exuded an aura of peace. The man's eyes opened, and he nodded, noting Naruto's return to consciousness. "My name is Mace Windu," he said, his voice a deep boom in the silence. "Can you tell me what happened?" Naruto relayed the message, repeating the words he had heard in his mind. Mace's eyes narrowed. "The Sith Code…" he murmured.

He stood, rubbing his hands as if removing dirt. Naruto noticed they were covered in callouses, and figured they must have been from his lightsaber. "Well, Naruto," he began, looking the boy directly in the eyes, "You have created quite the dilemma for the Council. You and your red-haired friend." "How so?" Naruto asked, genuine concern coating his voice. "By normal standards, you are too old to be trained in the Jedi ways."

Naruto sat down, dumbstruck. He had left his home, and everything else behind for the promise that he would be able to become a Jedi. Had it all been in vain?

"However," Mace said after a pause. "The Council has come to a decision. You will be trained in the Jedi ways, but in one year's time, you must take the Jedi Trials to become a Jedi Knight. Under normal circumstances, you wouldn't take it for several more years until deemed ready, but based on what we have heard from Anakin, you and Gaara have already passed the Trials of Courage and Flesh. If you can complete the Trials of Insight, Skill, and Spirit, you may then join us."

"And if not?" Naruto asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Then we shall cast you into exile."

Naruto thought for some time. He knew that he would likely be speaking for Gaara and himself, and he knew that neither one would be able to give up on the dream. If this was the risk, then they would have to take it. Before he responded, a thought occurred to him, and he asked, "Are Gaara and I going to be taught how to use the Force and lightsaber combat?"

Mace nodded. "Gaara will be apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi, and will learn all that he can as fast as he can. The sooner you two learn, the sooner you can take the Trials and officially become one of us." "Who will be my Master?" Naruto asked. "I will," Mace replied. He stood, and said, "Ahsoka will show you both where your quarters are. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask her or anyone. Train hard, Naruto, and you may be worthy of being my apprentice."

* * *

Naruto sat for a few more minutes, before leaving the chamber. The instant the durasteel opened, an orange blur slammed into him, and he found himself being fiercely hugged by Ahsoka. He looked questioningly at Gaara, who replied, "She knows what we are." Naruto's face instantly hardened, and he gave Ahsoka a fierce stare. She stared back just as fiercely. A smile split his features, and he explained Master Windu's orders. Ahsoka nodded her consent, leading them through the temple, making sure to explain in depth as much as she could. She eventually brought them to two rooms.

"And here is where you'll live," Ahsoka said, waving her arms at the doors. Gaara sighed, saying his good-nights as he opened the durasteel doors. They heard the thunk of his gourd landing on the ground, before the door slid closed. Naruto turned to enter his room, and murmured his thanks, before Ahsoka decided on a whim to say his name. He turned, and looked at her with a quizzical expression. She shot forward in a blur and wrapped him in a hug, taking him completely by surprise. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed there for a few seconds, before Ahsoka released him. "I'm sorry for how I treated you when we first met," she said, staring at her feet. "It was rash, and had I known about your past, I would have never treated you as I did." She looked up when she heard him laugh. "Don't worry about it," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know that we're going to get along just fine," he said, barely keeping down a blush as he remembered his vision.

* * *

Naruto turned, and entered his room, giving a content sigh as the door closed. He noted that the room was rather bare; it consisted mainly of a bed and dresser for clothes, as well as a small circular mat for meditation. He saw a large bag next to the bed, and, opening it up, found a wrist comlink, datapad, several Jedi garments, and a training lightsaber. A note attached to the handle said only one thing; _Until you build your own._He disrobed, and pulled on a pair of baggy black pants, and dug through, looking for a shirt. He was unable to find one he liked, so he decided to forgo the shirt, and pulled on an open-chested white robe. He pulled out a few cube-like objects, and read that they were holocrons. He read for a few minutes, absorbing the information before transferring it to his datapad. He groaned when he found another note saying he was required to grow a ponytail to receive the Padawan Braid, but focused his chakra. He figured out how to make his hair grow, and once he had a lock a few inches below his shoulder, stopped the flow. He created a clone, and had him braid the ponytail while he continued to read.

When everything was completed, he sighed, leaning back against the wall. He decided to put the clothes away, and set his new equipment on the dresser. He stretch out on the mattress, and within moments fell asleep.

* * *

Well, there you go everyone. I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time, Read and Review.

-Zeratide.


	5. Training, and Ilum

Alright everybody. I hope you guys have all been watching the epic new season of the Clone Wars. If not, GO DO SO NOW! GO! For those of you still remaining, here is Chapter Five of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_When everything was completed, he sighed, leaning back against the wall. He decided to put the clothes away, and set his new equipment on the dresser. He stretched out on the mattress, and within moments fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

When Naruto awoke, he had a brief moment of panic staring at the ceiling, before his memories from the day before caught up to him. He sat up, and stared at the training lightsaber on his dresser. _We made the first step, _he thought, carefully lifting his hand. He had seen the others summon their lightsabers to them with the Force, and he reached out, trying to find it in him. He found his chakra, and felt the thrum of the Kyuubi's. He focused further, and could almost feel the blood pulsing through his veins. He focused further, and searched his mind, looking for anything he hadn't found before. He finally found it, a deep, throbbing energy, limitless in power. He delved into it, and felt _everything._ Billions of voices, fluctuations, births, and deaths. He focused on manipulating it into a pull, and the lightsaber wobbled for a few seconds, before it launched toward him. He caught it, and ignited it, holding it at arm's length to observe the object.

The hilt was fairly plain. The only ornamental features were four orange lines circling around the blade emitter, and small grooves where his fingers would fit. The blade was a light orange, and was about a meter long. He noticed that the hum was a bit different than the other blades, and looked at the various notes he had accumulated, coming to the conclusion that it was on stun. He dug through the bag of clothes, and pulled on a black leather belt, tying the lightsaber onto it. He spent ten minutes sorting through his clothes and putting them into the dresser. Upon completion, he pulled out a few holocrons, and read more about the history of the Jedi and Sith. He copied some of the information onto his datapad, and sat on the meditation pad. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard someone knock on the durasteel, and he sighed, before opening the door.

* * *

Ahsoka knocked on Naruto's door, and waited for him to answer while Gaara stood a few feet from her, observing his knew robes. He wore a simple pair of dark brown pants, along with a tan tunic, and a blood-red cloak. The door finally slid open, and she turned to Naruto. She stopped when she caught glimpse of his muscular chest, and for a moment forgot what she was there for in her desperate attempt to hide a blush. _So this is what shinobi training does to you, _she thought, feeling lightheaded. She saw a cocky grin worm its way onto his lips, and he leaned against the frame, showing off more of his body under his white robe. She shook her head, and said, "Master Yoda wanted me to find you two and take you to him, so he could train you in the basics of the Force." Naruto and Gaara nodded, and followed her, walking through the maze of hallways. They remembered the path as best they could, knowing that they would eventually lose their guide.

* * *

Before too long, they came upon a room full of younglings of every species training around combat remotes while Master Yoda shuffled around, occasionally giving them instructions. They walked up to him and bowed, and awaited their instructions. Yoda hobbled around the two shinobi, and observed them. Naruto waited, and found himself a bit confused as to what the small Jedi was doing. "Hmm," they heard him croak, and he and Gaara straightened in the shinobi bearing that had been drilled into them. "Militant, you are. Impatience, confusion I sense in you. Your purpose here, what is?" Yoda asked in his strange accent, and Naruto and Gaara both softened a bit. "To be accepted," they replied in unison. Yoda nodded and gave a wheezy laugh, before asking, "To be accepted, how do you plan?" Naruto and Gaara glanced at each other, before Gaara spoke. "By helping people." Yoda nodded again, and hobbled toward the center of the room, while the two followed.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, the two learned how to access the Force from the small Master. They practiced nonstop when their lessons were over, and also learned lightsaber combat from their Masters. A week after the start of training, Naruto had snuck out, and infiltrated the Coruscanti underground. He had found a discreet smuggler, and paid him to take a long-range communicator back to his planet, telling the man the coordinates, and to give it to a Jiraiya of the Sannin. The man completed the task, and Naruto would occasionally stay up late, talking to his sensei and learning new jutsu. He discovered the ability of Shadow Clones to enhance training and knowledge, so while he was practicing with the Force, or learning Vaapad from Mace Windu, he would have a dozen clones in his room, reading holocrons and dispelling themselves so he could learn the knowledge. Within two months, both boys were able to use the Force to throw their opponents, lift objects into the air, heal, pull, use a saber-throw, and use the infamous Jedi Mind Trick. They knew a large amount of the history of the Jedi Order, and had memorized the layout of the Temple.

He taught Gaara how to use his Shadow Clone training method and Vaapad, and learned the Soresu style the redhead was being taught, as well as the Ataru style. From Ahsoka, he learned Shien and Niman. He also spent time with her, learning more about her life. He told her some of his history, and even showed her some of the techniques he knew. Her favorite by far had been the Rasengan. Everything he knew, he taught to Gaara, and when Gaara learned Makashi from Cin Drallig, the Jedi Battlemaster, he learned the form from Gaara. He eventually formed hundreds more clones, sending them to secretive places throughout the Temple to practice his form.

Eventually, he knew all of the classic forms except for the very first. Knowing who taught it, he went to Yoda to learn Shii-Cho. He and Gaara learned from the small Master, and finally finished the form. It had been three months now, and the boys decided to practice deflecting blaster fire with the remotes. They went to see Yoda again for the practice.

* * *

Ahsoka watched the exchange, and remembered her own training under the small Master. She had struggled with deflecting the shots from the remotes, and found that it had been essential in learning how to use her lightsaber. She watched as the boys were given instructions, and pulled out the training lightsabers they had been issued; Naruto's orange, and Gaara's sandy yellow. The boys took a back-to-back stance, and deflected the occasional shots the remotes fired at them. Yoda raised his clawed hand, and two helmets with dark visors, and they landed on the boys' heads. She watched as they relaxed their stance, and could feel them reaching out with the Force. They deflected a few shots, and the remote increased speed. The blades arced through the air, faster and faster until they were in a constant state of motion, throwing back dozens of bolts in as many seconds. A circle of younglings surrounded them, awestruck as two more remotes floated forward, sending shots at the boys. The blades moved even faster, and she saw sweat drip down the shinobi's bodies, Naruto's especially, and felt her skin tingle in excitement.

* * *

The training ended with a sudden slash from both boys; Naruto's arm swept directly to the side, and Gaara brought his blade into the Ataru guard. The shots ceased, and both stood tall. Naruto slowly lowered the lightsaber, and deactivated it with a hiss, while he heard Gaara do the same. He pulled the helmet off of his head, and ran a hand through his damp hair, before wiping his forehead on his sleeve. He and Gaara both panted lightly, and he saw that Yoda was watching them, his eyes displaying just a hint of excitement. "Excellent, that was," the green man said to him hobbling over. "Skilled at deflection, you are. In combat, how would fare, hmm?" He motioned for the younglings to form a ring, and motioned for Ahsoka to come over. The female Togruta complied, and Yoda said, "Duel Padawan Tano, you will, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and wiped his brow again. He turned to Gaara, and asked, "Can I borrow your lightsaber?" Gaara looked surprised, but nodded, handing the blade to his friend. Gaara then moved to the edge of the ring, making sure he could watch the two. Naruto rolled his shoulders, and ignited the two lightsabers, holding them in a reverse grip. He decided to try the Jar'Kai variant of Vaapad. Ahsoka ignited her own lightsaber, and stood across from him. They stood for a moment, before he charged, attacking her with a back-hand right slash, the speed of his attack giving the appearance of several blades. Her blade came up to meet his, and he brought Gaara's blade in his left hand toward her legs. She flipped over him, slashing at his shoulder while he sidestepped, bringing his saber to meet her in a clash of light.

* * *

Ahsoka landed in a roll, and barely brought her blade up to block a double overhead slash, her arms buckling under the blow. _Hellfire, he's strong! _she thought, trying to escape the saber lock. She managed to stand, and twirled to the side, deactivating her lightsaber in the process. Naruto stumbled, and she reactivated the blade, slashing at his exposed back. He somehow twisted his own body in time to block the blade, and orange met green. He jabbed at her, and she leapt back, the tip missing her stomach by mere centimeters. She landed a few steps away, and charged. She was caught by surprise when he flipped his blades into the air, grabbing his cloak and throwing it at her, before catching the blades. _Smart move, Naruto, _she thought, throwing the garment off of her, rather than tearing it.

* * *

Naruto panted slightly as Ahsoka managed to clear herself of the obstacle, and brought her blade to his. Sweat poured off his bare torso, and he could see several of the female younglings swoon when they saw the results of the shinobi lifestyle. _Now I know how Sasuke felt, _he thought grimly, strafing a counter-attack. He saw Master Yoda watching attentively, and even saw several passerby stop to watch the duel. He moved faster and faster, his body drenched in more and more sweat. He saw Ahsoka moving for an overhead slash, and brought his sabers into an X, blocking the green lightsaber and effectively immobilizing it with his strength. Ahsoka tried to pull the blade away, but he maintained the pressure, before releasing it suddenly, causing her to stumble.

He found an opening, and smashed Gaara's lightsaber against hers, disarming her, before his own came to a halt at her throat.

The younglings cheered, and Gaara nodded, acknowledging his skill. Yoda signaled the end of the match, and he licked his lips, before deactivating the blades. He tossed Gaara's to him, and summoned Ahsoka's, handing it to her. A tingle ran up his spine as their fingers touched, but a moment later it was over, and he was pulling his robe back on. "Naruto," a voice boomed, and he instantly turned and took a knee before his master. "I'm impressed," Mace said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I think it's time you built your lightsaber." Naruto jerked his head up in excitement, and he stood, snapping his training blade to his belt. "Obi-Wan asked me to take Gaara with us, and Anakin also wants Ahsoka to build a shoto, so the four of us will leave tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" Mace asked, preparing to leave. Naruto shook his head, and turned to leave, before saying, "Oh yes. Naruto… be sure to wear a shirt tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, the four were in their Jedi starfighters. Naruto wore a flightsuit, and in a sealing scroll he had a heavy robe, heavy pants, and a thick long-sleeved shirt. He was thrilled to finally be flying one of the ships, and opened the comm channel with Gaara. "Did you ever imagine we'd be doing this when we were gazing up at the stars?" he asked, gently pushing on the throttle to escape the atmosphere. "If I had, I would have been committed," Gaara replied, and they both shared a brief laugh. They linked their fighters to hyperspace rings, and entered the coordinates Mace had given them. "Alright, guys," Naruto said, pressing the button. "See you on the flipside." The stars blurred, and he performed the jump.

He took off his headset, and ran his hands through his hair. "Hey, R2D7, can you lock the controls and the overhead? I gotta change into something more suited for Ilum's climate, then I'm gonna meditate for a bit." He saw the Astromech's response on the computer, and waited until the auto-pilot kicked on. He quickly pulled off the suit, and put on the clothing, a heavy pair of white pants, an off-white shirt, a heavy fur-lined coat, and a Jedi robe. He pulled on a cloth belt, and snapped his lightsaber onto it, before he leaned back, slowly closing his eyes. He reached out into the Force, and felt himself immersed in his visions.

* * *

_He saw a black-and-yellow-skinned Zabrak fighting a Jedi and Padawan. The man was merciless. An animal. He brutally cut down the two, before releasing an arcane roar._

_

* * *

_

_He saw Count Dooku fighting against Obi-Wan and Anakin, while the latter was still a Padawan. They fought against the man, and Obi-Wan was eventually incapacitated. Anakin took up his master's lightsaber, and fought against the Count. His attacks were reckless, and he eventually left an opening, allowing Dooku to remove his arm._

_

* * *

_

_He saw the man from his vision under Mace's gaze in a large arena. He was dressed differently, wearing a torn flightsuit and wielding two red lightsabers. He saw a rancor run at the man, but noticed that it appeared to be frightful, and watched as a giant hand grabbed the creature, pulling it into a dark pit. He heard the creature scream, before its cries were suddenly cut short with a crunch of bones. A second later, a giant creature appeared, roaring like the Nine-Tails. Its arms were like clubs, and it was the size of several transports. The man showed no fear, instantly sliding into a fighting stance._

_

* * *

_

He opened his eyes, and saw that the ship was shaking. He grabbed the controls, and tried to veer the ship, but couldn't; his Astromech was still on autopilot. He shouted for the droid to release the controls, but it was fried. He saw that what he thought was the canopy of lightspeed was actually airstream from entering Ilum's atmosphere. Flames started streaking the ship, and he heard Ahsoka over the comlink, trying to give him instruction. "The ship's on auto, and my droid is fried!" He heard Mace begin saying something, but his comlink suddenly blasted static, and he clawed it out of his ear. He quickly reviewed everything he knew, and decided that he would have to get out. He removed his harness, closed his eyes, and focused on the Force, trying to blast the cockpit open.

His eyes shot open, and he released a surge, the Force blasting out in a sphere around him. The ship exploded, and he was instantly sucked out of the wreckage into the frozen, thin air. Sudden instinct took over, and he surrounded himself in a cloak of the Force, shielding himself from the fire and ice swirling around him. He was freefalling, and spinning out of control. By the time he regained control, he had fallen a thousand feet, and still had several thousand to go. He could see the starfighters to his sides, and sent a Force push to his right, sending him spinning toward the closest on his left.

He reached out, and just barely managed to grab the slim frame.

He looked in, and saw that he had grabbed Ahsoka's. She was leaning over her controls in her snow gear, crying. He rapped on the glass overhead, and her head shot up, a smile instantly blazing across her features. She started chattering on her comlink, and while she did so, his lungs were aching. He knew he was too high to breathe, and he knew he wouldn't make it down in time at this rate. He mustered up just enough oxygen to yell, "I have to jump!" As he did so, he hoped she had heard him.

He snapped his arms to his side, and shot down in a steep dive.

He released his shield, and felt the subzero air against him. He had to speed up, so he released a blast of the Force, propelling him faster and faster. He kept shooting down, the seat on his body freezing. Just as his lungs were about to explode, and the edges of his vision blurred, he felt the shift, and gasped, breathing deeply. The ground was coming up fast, so he slowed himself with the Force, aiming to land on a snow-covered mountain. He knew he would still land hard, so he braced himself, and slammed into the snow.

His vision was covered in total whiteness, until he felt a sharp pain in his right arm, left leg, and totality of his chest, before he blacked out.

* * *

Ahsoka sped toward the place where she had seen Naruto disappear, desperately trying to see past the swirling snow. She had just barely heard him yell that he was jumping, before he disappeared. She had deepened the slant of the ship's dive, and barely managed to see him against the white of the snow. She saw him blur in a burst of speed, before he started to slow. She saw him disappear into the mountain.

As soon as she landed, she got out, running through the snow. She heard Master Windu on the comlink, and quickly opened the channel. "What were you saying, Master?" she asked. "I was saying that the snow is too much. Gaara and I can't penetrate through it, so if you find Naruto, the two of you are alone."

He cut off with a burst of static.

Ahsoka swore, and dug through banks of snow, desperately trying to find the blond. She tried using the Force to blast the snow away, but the wind kept blowing it against her, chilling her body. Her fingers grew numb as she dug, but she kept going, determined to find her friend. She finally came across a spot where the snow was already slightly disturbed, and she frantically dug, screaming in triumph when she saw his hand. She pulled him out, and gasped at his appearance.

His arm was covered in frozen blood, and a piece of bone jutted out near the elbow. His leg was in a similar condition, the crimson liquid staining the beautiful clothing. Worst of all was his chest, completely crushed and bloodied. She saw that his wounds were healing before her eyes; his arm snapped into place, and the leg straightened out. His chest started to expand back out as his ribs healed, and she saw his visible lungs repair the shredded tissue. She gingerly lifted him, and cast her gaze around her. She was unable to see where she had left her starfighter in the blizzard, and was incapable of seeing more than a foot or two in any direction.

_This way, child._

She jerked, and saw a form appear before her. She saw a white jacket with flames surrounding the bottom, a pair of blue pants she knew was shinobi in design, and blond hair, with a headband identical to Naruto's. His face was so similar, that for a moment she believed it was a future Naruto, but she noticed the lack of the whisker-like markings. _It must be his father_, she thought, and trudged through the snow after him.

The bid paid off, and within a few moments she found a cave. She pulled Naruto inside, and the figure stayed by the door. She gently set him down, and saw that his wounds were in the final stage of healing. His arm and leg had repaired without a scar, and his chest was fusing its skin together before her eyes. It finished the task, and again, left him without a scar. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and she sighed in relief. He sat up, and his gaze lingered on the ghost before him. The ghost smiled, before it flickered out of existence.

* * *

Naruto stretched his limbs, and felt the small itch he felt whenever he healed a major wound. _I must have broken something on the fall_, he thought, rubbing his hands together. He noticed that despite the cold temperature, and his wet clothes, that he was actually about as warm as he had been in the cockpit. _It must be because of the Kyuubi_, he thought, peeling off the robe and coat. He reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a small scroll the size of his thumb. He released the seal, and pulled out enough wood to last for a few hours. He set it ablaze with a quick jutsu, and leaned back, listening to the crackle. He heard a slight sniffle, and turned, jumping when he saw Ahsoka huddled against the wall, staring at him. Ice blistered her face, and her fingers were frozen. He quickly pushed her over to the fire, and rubbed her hands, trying to warm her up. He reached for his robe, and activated the seal he had sewn on, pulling out a sleeping bag. He wrapped her in it, and kept rubbing her, trying to warm her.

He sighed, and remembered something he had learned in shinobi training for such situations; in order to warm her, she would need to take off her wet clothes, and share his body heat. A blush crawled across his face, before he told her what needed to be done. She stared at him blankly, and he gently pulled off her coat. She still didn't respond, and he gently lifted her, before lowering the snow pants she wore. She was left only in her underwear and the cloth wrapping around her chest. He turned her around, and removed the garments from her body, leaving her naked. He quickly wrapped her in the sleeping bag, before he stripped down and crawled in, pressing himself against her. She was cold as ice, but he did not move.

Within a few hours, her body had warmed somewhat, and Ahsoka was mumbling in her sleep. Her fingers were back to their normal color, and the ice had thawed from her face. She was still cold, so he increased his body temperature by releasing a small trickle of the Kyuubi's chakra. He felt some discomfort, but ignored it. He had to make sure that she would be fine. He started to fade into sleep, and welcomed the sweet release.

* * *

Gaara stood outside of a cave on another mountain, staring at where his friends had disappeared. The snow whipped his hair, and he felt sleep weigh heavily upon him. _I wouldn't sleep well tonight, even if I could, _he thought, rubbing his eyes. He pressed the crystal he had found, a white pontite, against his chest. When he got back to the Temple, he was going to compress some of his sand into a solid crystal before synthesizing the two crystals together in order to get the sand-colored blade his current lightsaber had. He stared at the storm clouds surrounding the mountain, and sighed before heading back in to sit around the fire Mace had started.

_I hope you are safe, my friend._

_

* * *

_

Well, there you have it guys. Hope it was worth the wait. And for those who don't know, when a person is faced with hypothermia, one of the ways to treat them without professional medical assistance IS by sharing body heat. The only sexual part of Naruto's situation was him trying to control his hormones. Anyway, read and review.


	6. The Trial of Spirit

Hey everybody. I'm back in the saddle on this one. Here's Chapter Six of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_[Gaara] stared at the storm clouds surrounding the mountain, and sighed before heading back in to sit around the fire Mace had started. _I hope you are safe, my friend.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up, and gingerly shifted, trying to relieve the soreness in her arms and back. She froze when she felt that she was naked, and that something was pressed against her. She reached back, and felt her fingers touch flesh. She cast a glance toward the opening of the cave, and saw that the fire had dimmed. A blush crawled across her cheeks when she saw her clothes next to the fire, Naruto's next to hers. She noticed that the clothes were slightly damp, and remembered something from her lessons. _I must have been suffering hypothermia, _she thought, slowly crawling out of the sleeping bag. She quickly wrung her clothes of the excess water, and sat in front of the fire. She cast a glance at Naruto; he shifted, wrapping an arm around where she had been laying, and she felt an odd tingle in her heart. _I suppose I won't kill him when he wakes up, _she thought, staring into the fire.

_Then again, losing a limb won't kill him…_

_

* * *

_

Gaara opened his bleary eyes, and groaned when light poured into the cave. He threw a hand over his eyes, and turned over, stretching his arms. _Yet another night without sleep, _he thought, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes open. He could almost hear the Shukaku laughing at him, and he lay on the stone floor for a moment, wishing his childhood had been different. He finally picked up his head, and saw Master Windu meditating near the fire. He sat down opposite, and closed his eyes, focusing on calming his raging thoughts. _Focus, _he thought, slowing his breathing.

_Let your anger go… reach out to the Force as Obi-Wan taught you…_

_

* * *

_

_A memory resurfaced in his mind. A week into training, he knelt across from his Master, panting as he tried to keep up. His every move was blocked, and countered in the blink of an eye. "You're doing well, considering you've had no training with a lightsaber," Obi-Wan said, blocking yet another attack. Gaara collapsed, wheezing. His sand was unable to keep up with the Master's lightning-fast attacks, and the gourd was too cumbersome._

_He looked up when he saw a hand enter his field of vision to see that Obi-Wan had offered to help him up. He cautiously took the hand, and was lifted to his feet by the surprisingly strong Jedi. Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber, and spoke, saying, "When I attack you like this, you have to block me like this," and proceeded to show him the block. Gaara mimicked his movements, and he saw Obi-Wan smile. "Good. Now try and block the attack." He managed to block Obi-Wan's swipe, but his gourd threw him off-balance. He growled, and tossed the object into the corner, sand spilling out. He felt relief as the weight was off, and he saw Obi-Wan lash out; he blocked and countered before the actions had even registered in his mind._

_He saw Obi-Wan's approving nod, and the ghost of a smile split his face._

_

* * *

_

He hadn't used his gourd since, though he always kept a bit of sand with him to remind him of his home; when he mastered Soresu, he found that his body automatically used the style to defend himself. Shukaku had lost its hold over him, and punished him by making him ever more restless. _I'm going to have to do something soon, _he thought. _I can't go forever without sleep._ He opened his eyes, and stood, walking to the edge of the cave. He turned to Master Windu, and said, "The storm has cleared. I'm going to look for Naruto and Ahsoka." He turned, and leapt out into the snow.

* * *

Naruto blearily opened his eyes, feeling sore from his night spent on the hard rock floor of the cave. He stretched, hearing an audible, wet pop from his spine. He felt muscles burning, and rolled his shoulders before crawling out from under the blankets. He briefly remembered his nudity, but shrugged the cold off. He picked up his clothes, and moved to pull them on when he noticed Ahsoka staring at him in shock in the corner of the cave.

_Oh, this is bad._

He noticed a faint blush cross her cheeks as she stared at his body, and he allowed a sly grin to cross his features. He pulled on his underwear and pants, before belting on his lightsaber. Noticing she was still staring at his chest, he decided to forgo the heavy gear he had worn yesterday, as the Kyuubi seemed to keep his body temperature stable. He quickly sealed everything back into a scroll, before sealing that into his robe. He pulled the object on, and then sat across from the Togruta, staring into the flames.

"The reason we were naked was because you were suffering from hypothermia," he explained, predicting her question. "You pulled me out of the snow, and brought me to this cave. When I saw you were incoherent and shivering, I did the only thing I could think of. Nothing happened." He saw her nod, before resting her knees on her chin.

"When I was bringing you here, I saw someone standing in the blizzard before me. He looked like you, and yet he seemed… different. Do you know who he is?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. He sat silently for a few moments, before grunting.

"You saw my father. You know that I grew up an orphan; both my parents died within hours of my birth."

He leaned back, sliding his calloused hands across the hard floor, before flinching, his hand cutting on a sharp object. He looked, and saw that he had cut himself on a pontite crystal; the frosty shade gave the object the appearance of snow. He pulled it out of the recess in the floor where it sat, and held it before him, marveling in the way it reflected the fire's light. His hand unconsciously reached to Tsunade's necklace, and he fingered the crystal. It seemed to give off the same frequency, and he held it next to the pontite in his hand. _Looks like I found my lightsaber crystals,_ he thought, turning them over in his hand. _I synthesize them together, and they ought to make a nice blade color. Although I have to wonder what affect they'll have on the Kyuubi._

He had read that pontites had the ability to cool the skin, and to cool tempers. If that were true, was it possible that he may gain control of the Kyuubi?

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts while Ahsoka tended to the cut on his hand. He could sense there was still a level of awkwardness hanging around, so he broke the chain on his necklace, allowing the crystal to fall to the floor. He then proceeded to break both crystals in half, and used his chakra to fuse them into one crystal, taking on a frosty shade of green. He broke those crystals in half, before handing Ahsoka the darker of the two. She quietly accepted the crystals, murmuring a "Thank you."

"Now you'll always have a part of me with you," he said. He noticed her eyes shine for a moment with unshed tears, before she turned quickly away, pulling out the components of her shoto to assemble the weapon. He pulled out the pieces he himself had brought, and arranged them in a general layout for him to see.

He planned to have a lightsaber with a handle that would glow the color of his blade when he activated it, giving it an ethereal appearance. In the center he had four silver rings near the activation switch, which rested on a rectangular black platform, roughly half the length of the handle, centered on the switch. The rings attached to another black platform of equal size on the opposite side, actually covering the bottom half of the handle. He had arranged a small black segment to cover the pommel, and attached a ring so he could hand it from his belt. The shroud emitter was segmented to appear as a curved arrowhead. (AN: Look at my profile page for a link)

He closed his eyes, and focused gently on the inner workings of the blade. The pieces floated up to eye-level before him, and they slowly moved into place. The pieces fused together slowly as he meditated, saturating them with the Force, and the lightsaber floated horizontally before him; he would have to meditate for some time, to complete the infusion of power to the device. He cracked his eyes open a hair to see Ahsoka doing the same.

_And now we wait._

_

* * *

_

Gaara trudged slowly up the mountain as he looked for a sign of his friends. He had managed to find Ahsoka's ship only due to the inch of the wing that stuck out of the snow. He slowly combed over the snow, finding several places where the snow was churned up. _Still nothing, _he thought, kicking the snow when he failed to find any footprints. The snow was starting to affect his vision, making the white surrounding him take on a painful shade of pink. He pulled his goggles over his face, slightly annoyed that the red lenses changed it all to a red hue. He thought he saw the opening of a cave, and decided to settle in.

His first impression upon entering was that it had a cramped appearance; the place was barely six feet wide. His second was of the stale scent that permeated the stone. He sat down, and pulled out the components of his lightsaber, identical to Obi-Wan's in all but color scheme, and pulled the sand out of the pouch he kept at his side. He quickly compressed it into a crystal, and fused it with the pontite he had found, before breaking it into the two pieces required for his lightsaber. He set about creating his own lightsaber, deciding that he may wind up needing it to find his friends.

* * *

Naruto stretched his cramped legs after three days of meditation; the blade was complete, and he stepped out of the cave, welcoming the sunlight on his face. He heard the crack of boots on ice, and saw Gaara, staring at the ground. "Gaara!" he shouted, running down the slope. The young man's head shot up, and he charged up toward Naruto. They met halfway down, and Naruto tackled him into the snow, laughing as they mock-wrestled. Ahsoka watched from the mouth of the cave, her lips curving in a tired smile.

"I'm gonna rest in here, Naruto," she said, stepping back into the cave. "Try not to kill each other." He waved an affirmative, before ducking under Gaara's tackle. He brought his new saber to his hand, gently pressing his finger to the switch. Gaara saw the move, and drew his own saber, waiting.

"Care to spar, my friend?" Naruto asked, thumbing the switch. _Not yet, _he thought. Gaara nodded, and Naruto launched forward, activating the blade at the same moment Gaara did.

The instant the blades touched, his vision went black.

* * *

_He opened his eyes, finding himself standing in the Chunin Exam Stadium in Konoha. He coughed, feeling something unclean pressing in on him. He looked around, and saw the stadium had gone black as night, leaving him surrounded by shadowy figures. He saw people surrounding him, and managed to make out a few. _

_He saw Jiraiya, smiling at him in his usual manner. The man looked different; he had a toad sitting on each shoulder, frog-like features, and lines drawn across his face. His pupils had irises had been replaced by an orange horizontal bar, and he exuded an aura of even greater power._

_He saw Ahsoka, dressed in a pair of gray tights with diamonds on the, and shirt with a diamond just above her more-developed breasts, and four bands around her biceps. She wore fingerless gloves that extended to her elbows, and silver bracelet-type object around her wrists. At her belt were both her lightsaber and shoto. Her montrals had grown taller, and her lekku now extended to her breasts, framing her face, giving her a more exotic look. She gazed at him, a loving smile across her features._

_He saw Gaara, dressed in a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. He wore a blood-red tunic, matching his hair, and a white hooded cloak with gray sleeves. His eyes had the star-shape they had when he was possessed by Shukaku, but the color was the normal pale blue of his eyes. A scar crossed his left cheek, but it appeared invisible next to the smile crossing his features._

_A shadow suddenly fell over the three, and they slipped into a battle stance. Blue lightning arced out, striking Jiraiya squarely in the chest. Naruto yelled out as the light faded from the man's eyes. Gaara was next, a red blade appearing through his heart. Both men crumpled soundlessly to the floor, like puppets whose strings had been cut._

_The figure appeared behind Ahsoka, gently placing its palms across her jaw, revealing clawed fingers. It pressed its claws into her skin, causing a tear to fall from her eyes. She gazed at Naruto, and he saw her mouth, _I love you._ With a sudden twist, the figure snapped her neck._

_Naruto roared in fury, immediately pouncing upon the being. His lightsaber in hand, he fought it violently, utilizing Vaapad to a more violent degree than he had ever used. He could feel himself dancing at the edge of the dark side, and the creature's own fury entered, cycling through his body into more and more power. He felt a blow slip past and strike his opponent's weapon arm, but it glanced off, catching him by surprise. He launched back to avoid a strike, and sent a huge blast at the figure through the Force, revealing his foe's identity as his black robe flew off._

_It was himself._

_He was older, and more feral. His physical appearance represented a human version of the Kyuubi; strong, compact, fast. His nails were claws, his teeth fangs, his birthmarks whiskers. His hair gave the appearance of a mane, and black and red had appeared in the blond. He wore a pair of black pants covered by a kama like Rex's, and he wore forearm-length gauntlets, boots, and a chest plate of segmented black beskar. His biceps were bare, displaying the scars crisscrossing them in a pattern similar to the lightning he could call forth. His lightsaber was unadorned save for three prongs sticking out, resembling claws._

_The Sith laughed, a deep, impure sound as he summoned his cloak; his voice sounded to Naruto like a death rattle. The Sith donned the cloak and rolled his shoulders, before he spoke: "And now you see what I am." He appeared next to Naruto, slowly circling him, whispering in his ear. "Your fear… your hatred… all those things that surrounded you throughout your life… they fed me. Made me grow _so _strong…." Naruto slashed, but the Sith disappeared in a wisp of smoke, before appearing ten yards away. "Do you know who I am, Naruto? I am you, but only in body. Your weakness released me. I am the Kyuubi! And when I kill you here, I will finally be free!"_

_The Kyuubi launched forward, his blood-red blade gleaming with an almost tangible bloodlust. Naruto used a Soresu block, before summoning Gaara's and Ahsoka's lightsabers to him. Holding Ahsoka's, he used the Force to keep Gaara's blade attacking the Kyuubi from behind, while he used a Jar'Kai variant of Vaapad to attack the Sith from the front. The Kyuubi was a blur, frantically blocking and countering, yet his face remained calm. Naruto summoned Ahsoka's shoto, and manipulated it through the Force as well, testing his abilities to their very limits. Faced with four lightsabers from all directions, the Kyuubi began to slowly tire. Where he couldn't block with his lightsaber, he allowed the beskar to stop the blades. As he moved to block Gaara's lightsaber, Naruto suddenly saw a distortion appear in the center of the plate. By instinct, he moved his hand forward, channeling the Force._

_Upon contact, the chest plate shattered._

_The Kyuubi roared as pieces of shrapnel entered his bare torso, before it was suddenly cut off. He gazed down, staring at the green blade erupting through his heart. He stared into Naruto eyes, as his body slowly began to dissolve, flowing into Naruto. As the final screams of fury were uttered, he vanished completely, and Naruto jerked. A field of chakra erupted around him, yellow in color, and he could feel the Kyuubi being forced to submit. The plane around him began to fade, and as it did, Naruto smiled. The Kyuubi had finally been brought to bear._

_

* * *

_

He opened his eyes to find Ahsoka and Master Windu kneeling beside him. Gaara was a few feet away, thrashing in his own vision, and Mace quickly ran over to him. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Naruto when Mace turned his back, and she squeezed him until he felt he would break. She let go, and helped him to his feet. "You had us worried," she said, nervously shuffling her left foot across the ground. She seemed to look everywhere but at him. "Master Windu said that you had somehow begun the Trial of Spirit, and that there was nothing we could do. He said that if you woke up, then you passed."

_So I have the Trials of Flesh, Courage, and now Spirit, _he thought, his throat raw. _Now for Skill and Insight. _Gaara suddenly jerked, and his eyes shot open. His breathing calmed, and he managed to stand on his own. When the young boy looked at Naruto, he saw that Gaara's eyes had transformed, taking the appearance they had when he was under the Trial: they now appeared to be the eyes of the Shukaku, with a pale blue instead of a sandy brown. Judging from Gaara's look, his eyes had changed too, and when he looked into the ice that coated the mountain, he saw that his eyes had turned into a shocking blue version of the Kyuubi's.

"I think we have stayed long enough," Mace said, and the Padawans all turned to him. "It's time we go home." As they began descending the mountain, Naruto asked, "What do I do about my destroyed ship?" "You can ride with Ahsoka. It'll be crammed, but you'll fit, so long as one of you sits on the other's lap."

The two cast a glance at each other, before looking away, blushing.

* * *

As it turned out, Ahsoka had decided to sit on top, and Naruto was nervous beyond belief. Whenever Ahsoka moved, the confines of the cockpit would force her to grind against Naruto's groin, and he barely managed to keep from letting his "feelings" show. As they entered hyperspace, Ahsoka had the Astromech lock the controls in case the confines cause them to bump into something. After a few minutes of silence, Ahsoka decided to break the tension.

"Do you love me, Naruto?"

He froze, and for a moment could have sworn he felt his heart stop. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to buy some time to think. _Does she know I love her? And more importantly, does she love me? I know I had that vision, but the Force often only shows possibilities as to the future's path._

"I mean, Naruto, that the Jedi Code states that we are not allowed to love. And yet, I feel that I love you. Whenever we're near each other, I feel a longing in my heart, and I need to know if you feel the same way. Do you love me?"

He answered her by wrapping his arms around her waist, and pressing his lips against her neck. He heard her moan, and she leaned back, relaxing into his embrace. She managed to turn enough to press her own lips to his, and for a moment, he forgot about everything. His past, his future, his visions, and the fact that what they were doing was forbidden: nothing existed but the two of them.

"I love you, Ahsoka," he whispered into against her lips, and he felt her smile. She deepened the kiss, and the two continued, spending the remaining flight together.

* * *

Inside of his office, Chancellor Palpatine sat with his fingers crossed, observing the papers before him. They were various proposals and laws the Senate wished to pass, and he narrowed his eyes, impatience coursing through him for only a moment. He was Darth Sidious, ruler of the Sith, ruler of the Galaxy. He had stretched his nefarious schemes throughout decades, bringing about this exact situation one step at a time.

He had not, however, counted upon the young Jedi-Shinobi.

Naruto and Gaara had the potential to become stronger than anyone he had ever met; stronger than even his old Master. Legally, there was no course he could take at the present moment. If he could set them up, frame them for a great enough crime, he could banish them from the Republic, sending them back to their planet. However, if their planet had spawned two of the greatest Force users ever known, how many more had it spawned? They two boys were the only ones known, and it was rare for a planet to have even one of their calibers. But two? He had to assume that all of these so-called "Shinobi" had to have the potential to be a great threat to him if properly trained. A hologram of Count Dooku appeared before him, and he waited as the Count took a knee before him. "My Master," Dooku said in his noble voice. "I believe that I have discovered information that will allow us to discover the true potential of the newest Pawns in this game."

"Speak, Tyranus."

* * *

Back on Naruto's homeworld, a group of holograms stood arguing inside a dark and depressing cave. A voice raised above the din, saying, "The Kyuubi has escaped the planet, and worse, so has the Shukaku! Our plan requires them to be captured in order, and if we can't get the Shukaku, how can we get any of the others?"

A figure with ringed eyes turned to face him, and the others quieted at the silent fury of his gaze. "We have ways to get them back, Deidara. Let them believe they are out there, aiding the galaxy. As they do, their own world shall descend into darkness.

"And they will come."

* * *

Alright guys, there you go. Love it? Hate it? Review please. Zeratide, out.


	7. The Music of the Night

Hey everyone! How you been doing? Sorry I was away for so long, but I've seriously been slammed with make-up work for school because of a few field trips; on my Choir field trip I got to see Phantom of the Opera, so as that's been stuck in my head, I integrated it in here. Anyway, I think I'm finally starting to get a really good flow to the plot, and I'd like to thank you all for my success. And now, for the new Chapter of Under the Stars…

* * *

_Previously…_

_A figure with ringed eyes turned to face him, and the others quieted at the silent fury of his gaze. "We have ways to get them back, Deidara. Let them believe they are out there, aiding the galaxy. As they do, their own world shall descend into darkness._

"_And they will come."_

* * *

Naruto and Ahsoka finally separated in the cockpit of the fighter, and a few moments later, they left lightspeed. They paused for a moment, before Gaara blinked into existence and Mace a moment after that. They reentered Coruscanti airspace, and Naruto sighed, comforted by the familiar scenery. He stared out of the cockpit as Ahsoka focused on landing. They landed shortly after, and as the cockpit opened, they both tried to climb out, tumbling onto the deck. Naruto groaned, feeling his numb legs, where Ahsoka sat on him; Ahsoka's rear was numb from having to sit on him. He managed to stand, his legs wobbling, while Master Windu began relaying orders.

"You all have done an excellent job, and in very difficult circumstances," he said, the three Padawans standing before him. "I am very proud of each and every one of you. You can have a week off to rest from your ordeal." With that, he walked away, likely leaving to give a report to the Council about the boys' Trial. The three turned to each other, and began debating what to do. Ahsoka suggested that they rest, while Gaara and Naruto wanted to continue their sparring where they left off.

Ahsoka sighed, before saying, "I guess I might as well join you two then. Let's go to the sparring ring then." She began walking, followed by Gaara, then Naruto, who found himself staring at the sway of her hips. _Holy hell, _he thought, feeling a slight blush. _How does she walk like that? _He had to force his eyes away as they entered the halls, passing by many different Jedi. Several noticed the change in the two young men; not only their new eyes, but the fact that they held themselves taller, prouder. He thought he heard one of them, a Mon Calamarian, say, "They must have passed the Trial of Spirit."

They finally reached the sparring ring, and the three took up a fighting stance, forming a triangle. With a flourish, the three activated their lightsabers; Ahsoka held hers in a reverse grip, Gaara held his in a classic Soresu stance, and Naruto, deciding to throw them off, slipped into a block he had learned from Jiraiya on his communicator, called the Rising Eagle. It was normally for katanas, but it would work on a lightsaber. He raised his blade directly over his head, the pommel six inches diagonally above his forehead. The three waited for someone to move.

* * *

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, before dashing forward at Naruto, slashing at his hip. He flicked his wrist, and the blades met in a clash of sparks, before he twisted around her, slashing at Gaara within the span of a second. The redhead blocked, twisting his lightsaber to also block Ahsoka, and the three blades pressed against each other; the opposing forces preventing anyone from moving.

They stepped back, disengaging, before Naruto blocked a downward slash from Gaara, bending at the waist. Gaara lost his balance, and Naruto twisted, allowing Gaara to fall forward. The redhead rolled, and came up, blocking a slash from Ahsoka. He deactivated his lightsaber, and it was Ahsoka's turn to fall. She landed on her stomach, and rolled to the side to dodge a slash from Naruto, before jumping to her feet. The two lunged at each other, and twisted as they locked together. They pulled apart, and jumped back in, Gaara watching, waiting.

They moved around each other in a dance only they knew, their skin a hair's breadth away, before momentum would pull them apart. They were completely aware of each other; their sweat, their pulse, the hidden lust only they could see. It had more passion than any kiss, more fire than the burning weapons in their hands. Every sense was heightened; Naruto could see every hair on their skin, hear the pounding of their hearts, taste the scent of her skin, smell the sweat coating their limbs, and above all else, FEEL the rhythm of their duel.

They separated one last time before Gaara suddenly closed in, batting aside Ahsoka's defenses with a well-placed slash, twisting to block Naruto, and kicking Ahsoka in the stomach, knocking her out of the ring. There was no dance between the two shinobi; theirs was pure violence, reminiscent of two lions clashing again and again. Naruto could feel power thrumming through his lightsaber as he performed the Vaapad style. His own power, coupled with Gaara's own, strengthened each blow, and the output of power to block each blow was added, increasing the power exponentially. Gaara, however, was able to hold his own with Soresu guards, before he would switch into Vaapad himself.

If they were any other Jedi, they would have killed each other long ago.

Even so, they collected a series of small scratches, bruises, stings, and burns that healed almost instantly, leaving behind nothing more than a mark on their clothes. Naruto and Gaara did not tire, for the Bijuu in their bodies fueled them, making their endurance greater than that of any other. Naruto knew that their contest would be decided upon speed; the one place where his Vaapad usage was superior to Gaara's.

* * *

When Naruto had taught Gaara Vaapad, the young Jedi had learned it like he had learned all the other styles; via the Shadow Clone Training Method. The problem, however, was that while the clone may retain knowledge, it did not retain muscle memory, and therefore, had to be practiced. Naruto had practiced all the styles as best he could, for he was allotted a small amount more free time, due to his Master's place on the High Council. Obi-Wan was usually fighting with the troops, or teaching Gaara, so the redhead did not have that advantage.

* * *

He moved faster and faster, his blade taking on the appearance of a wave of light, several blades appearing in the afterimage. His entire body was a blur as he attacked, his arms forcing power into the handle, his feet moving to provide stability, and the muscles on his back forcing power to the rest of his body. Gaara started to falter, unable to keep up with the sheer speed of Vaapad, before he was forced to switch back to Soresu, his main technique. Now that Gaara's offense was weaker, Naruto smashed against him, a vibration traveling up his arm with every blow.

At last, the moment came, and the very tip of his lightsaber dipped past Gaara's guard. He twisted the blade, and with one final flick of his wrist, sent Gaara's lightsaber flying from his hand. With another flick, his was resting an inch from Gaara's throat.

Gaara's lips twitched in the faintest hint of a smile, before he raised his hands in surrender. Naruto lowered his blade, and deactivated it before extending his hand. The two shook, and heard cheering erupt around them. Turning, they saw a group of around fifty younglings, twenty Padawan, seventy Knights, and ten Masters surrounding them. They recognized a few of the faces, and gave an embarrassed wave, before Ahsoka stepped up and shook their hands. Deciding to humor the assembled Jedi, Naruto grasped her hand, as well as Gaara's, and bowed, bringing the other two to bow with him. As the Jedi clapped, they bowed twice more, before stepping down from the ring.

"Very impressive, you three," a voice said, and they turned to see Anakin walking toward them. Naruto felt a brief bout of panic, before he remembered that no one knew about how he and Ahsoka felt; they had only found out mere hours before. Naruto and Ahsoka politely exchanged pleasantries with the Jedi Knight, while Gaara was speaking to Master Shaak Ti. Naruto finally managed to excuse himself, and just about ran from the room.

* * *

When he was finally free, he entered his room, digging around through his equipment. He finally managed to find his long-range communicator, and locked his door before activating the device. He waited for a few moments as it tracked down his home planet, Kironia, before Jiraiya finally picked up on his communicator. "Naruto!" he exclaimed, happiness etched onto his features. He had a woman hanging on each arm, but Naruto knew that the happiness was directed at him. "It's good to finally hear from you again! How've you been doing? Have you mastered those jutsu I sent you yet?"

"Jiraiya," he said, having gotten into the habit of calling him by name after he had become a Jedi, "I need to talk to you in private about the Fox." Jiraiya's expression instantly grew serious, and he turned to the women, sending them away with a quick word. He performed a few seals, soundproofing his room, before saying, "I'm being watched. We have only five minutes before this comlink can be tapped. Go."

Naruto launched into the story of his Trial of Spirit, explaining how his Sith form had been a materialization of the Kyuubi, and finishing with the change in his appearance. "It feels like I'm still undergoing changes," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "My healing factor has sped up even more, my canines are already a few millimeters longer, and I feel like my muscular structure is being subjected to some kind of… I dunno, it's like it's being amped up."

Jiraiya frowned, writing the info on one of his ever-present notepads. "I see. And you said Gaara also defeated the Shukaku? Fifty seconds." Naruto nodded, saying, "His appearance has also changed to more closely resemble Shukaku. Do you know anything about this?" Jiraiya paused, obviously ordering his thoughts, before replying, "It seems to me that you two have taken control of your Bijuu. It's not possible for a Jinchuuriki to do so, but I only know of one who has ever done so. I have to go now, Naruto. Only ten seconds left."

Naruto said goodbye, before switching off the link. He sighed, leaning his head against the wall of his room. He thought about his life, and memories of magical nights spent under the stars came to him. A gentle tune floated through his mind, and he softly sang the words as they came to him.

* * *

**"Nighttime, sharpens, heightens each sensation… darkness, wakes, and stirs imagination… Silently the senses, abandon their defenses, helpless to resist, the notes I write… For I compose the music of the night…"** A thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he continued, writing the words down as he sang them.

Ahsoka finally managed to slip away from her master, before walking casually toward Naruto's room, intent on seeing him again. She passed several Knights, and gave them a polite nod, betraying nothing of her secret mission. She finally reached his door, and raised her hand to knock, before she heard gentle singing. She paused, and, looking around to make sure no one was there, gently pressed her ear to the door.

**"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender… Hearing is believing, music is deceiving; hard as lightning, soft… as candlelight… Dare you trust the music of the night?"**

She placed a hand over her heart, and for some reason, felt a stirring there stronger than any before. _He's singing about his life, _she realized, and pressed her ear back to the door.

**"Close your eyes, for your eyes, will only tell the truth, and the truth, isn't what you want to see… in the dark, it is easy to preteeennnddd… that the truth… is what it ought to be…"**

She quietly opened the door, and saw him sitting on his meditation mat, hunched over a sheet of paper. She gently sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He relaxed, and she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him move with each breath. Together they sat, listening to the words as he sang them.

**"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you… fear it, feel it, secretly possess you… open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know, you cannot fight… the darkness of the Music of the Night…"**

Naruto's face changed slightly, and his voice rose, becoming stronger and stronger.

**"Close your eyes, start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before… close your eyes, and let music set you FRRREEEEEE… only then, can you belong to me…"**

His voice softened, and he turned to her, lacing his fingers with hers.

**"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication… touch me, trust me, savor each sensation… let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write… the power of the Music of the Night."**

They gently kissed, and he pressed his forehead to hers, before singing softly,

**"You alone can make my song take flight… help me make the music of the… niiiggghhhtttt…"**

As the last echo faded from his room, Ahsoka released a content sigh, before gently capturing his lips with her own. They kissed for a few minutes, before they broke apart, falling into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"When I was little," Naruto suddenly said, breaking the silence, "I was hunted every year on my birthday; except for one. Last year I turned thirteen; it was my last year as a shinobi, and I was on a mission when my birthday rolled around. Most shinobi in the Village would have hated being on a mission on their birthday, away from the ones they loved. But what did I care?" he said, giving a dry chuckle. "I grew up an orphan. Even if I was able to stay home on my birthday, there would have been no one waiting for me. And if I was out of the Village, then I would be hunted. I didn't mention it to anyone, but something interesting happened anyway…"

* * *

_Naruto sat at the top of a grassy hill, staring at the stars overhead. It was October 10__th__; his birthday, and the thirteenth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. He smiled for a moment, glad to finally have a birthday where he wouldn't wake up in the hospital the next day. He gently inhaled, smelling the refreshing scent of the sea. His current mission had brought him to a harbor to guard a ship carrying products for Konoha from the usual pirates and highwaymen. The party had camped for the night, and Naruto had walked to the top of a cliff in order to see the skies._

"_All alone on your birthday?" a voice asked, and Naruto nearly fell off his ledge before he recognized the voice as Kakashi. He sighed, picking up one of the pebbles by his hand and throwing it out over the waves. He heard a grunt as Kakashi sat down next to him. He moved over a bit to give the Jonin more room, and they stared up at the stars. After a few minutes, a warm light entered the corner of his vision, and he looked to his right. He wasn't prepared for what he saw._

_Kakashi had pulled out a small plate, and, at some point on the mission, had apparently bought a cake the size of his fist. The cake sat on the plate, and a solitary candle impaled it, burning brightly despite the darkness. Looking up, he saw that Kakashi was smiling at him, and the look in his eye was one Naruto imagined a father might give his son. "Happy Birthday, Naruto," the Jonin said. Naruto accepted the cake and a tear appeared at the corners of his eyes. He blinked, and wiped his nose, not wishing to appear weak in front of his Sensei, but Kakashi's eyes softened even more. He patted Naruto on the shoulder, and stood, leaving him to eat in peace._

* * *

When Naruto finished his story, Ahsoka had tears in her eyes, and he wondered for a brief moment how Kakashi was doing. _I'll ask next time I talk to Jiraiya, _he thought. _That, or I could try and send a communicator to Kakashi. But then again, it was such a risk to get one to Jiraiya. I'll have to think more on it. _He was distracted a moment later when Ahsoka straddled his waist, gently kissing his lips. His thoughts melted away, replaced with desire. He deepened the kiss, and his hands started to wander against her smooth, cool skin. She shivered, and released a sigh so full of lust, Naruto nearly lost control. His breathing turned ragged, and he grabbed her neck with his lips, trailing across her collarbone before moving to the other side of her neck. She groaned, bucking her hips against his.

He gasped, and he felt his canines lengthen a few millimeters. Unable to stop himself, he growled, and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her neck. Ahsoka's eyes widened, before her lips curled, revealing her own Togruta fangs. She sunk hers into his own neck, and the two groaned, trying desperately to contain themselves. Their bodies twitched occasionally, digging their fangs deeper into each other's flesh. Naruto felt tremors rack through his heart and abdomen, and he finally managed to pull out, a trail of blood tracing the exit. The liquid dripped from his fangs, before he ran his tongue over it, tasting who Ahsoka was. She managed to extricate herself as well, and the two stared at each other for a moment.

Naruto grunted as he felt a slight itch as the bite marks on his neck healed over, and rubbed the spot. Ahsoka gently touched the bite marks on her neck, and brought her hand away, her fingers dripping blood. Naruto placed his hand on the wound, and felt the Force flowing through him. Using one of the techniques he had read about, he managed to heal over the two holes, leaving her skin smooth and flawless.

A sudden knock on his door made them jump, and Naruto quickly regained his composure. He pulled out a few holocrons, checked the writing on them, and dropped them randomly on the floor before opening up the door. He relaxed when he saw that it was Gaara. "Hey man," he said, standing aside to let the red-head in. "Come on in. We were just studying about the Old Republic."

* * *

The three sat down, and poured over the devices, absorbing what knowledge they could. Naruto sighed, glad that his ruse had succeeded, and Gaara set down his holocrons to take a few notes he could study later. Ahsoka would occasionally steal a glance at Naruto, and often he met her gaze, holding it for a moment before necessity made them look away. Naruto had no doubt that he could trust Gaara, but the Jedi Code forbade the relationship he and Ahsoka had started, and the less people who knew, the less likely their thoughts would betray them. Naruto was confident that he would be able to hide his thoughts from other people, but he just didn't want to risk letting anyone know, because then that thought would be present on his mind.

Another knock rang out on his door, and he opened it, finding Anakin there. He greeted them, taking a look around the room. "Ahsoka and I have to go out on assignment," he said, leaning against the door frame, "and Master Windu has requested to speak to you, Naruto." Naruto grunted in affirmation, stretching his sore limbs as he stood. He shook Ahsoka's hand, and gave her a knowing smile as she left. Gaara got up as well, and shook as well.

"Good luck with whatever mission you're about to go on, Naruto," he said, before crossing his arm over his chest in a Sand Warrior's salute. "May your blade bring you victory." Naruto performed the salute as well, before the two walked out of the room, separating a moment later.

* * *

Naruto wound his way through the halls of the Temple, before he finally found his Master's meditation room. The door opened, and he walked through, before sitting across from his Master. The man's eyes were closed, and Naruto was silent for an appropriate amount of time.

"You wished to see me, Master?" he asked when the man's eyes opened. Mace leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his fingers knotted under his chin. "I have a mission for you Naruto; one that I believe only you can perform. Tell me, what do you know of Geonosis?" he asked, staring at the young man before him. Naruto paused, recalling the information he had read in the Holocrons, as well as information he had been told by some of the other Jedi.

"I know that Geonosis is a strong Separatist planet. And that millions of years ago, Geonosis's largest moon was hit by a comet, killing off more than 99% of the planet's native species. This resulted in an extreme example of survival of the fittest, eventually culminating into the Geonosians. The Geonosians became fond of combat, and one of their prime sources of entertainment in the Old Republic was gladiatorial combat, something that is still practiced today."

Mace nodded, indicating that it was so. "From what I understand of our reports, we have discovered that the Separatist leaders are going to be holding a meeting on Geonosis. The Ruler, therefore, will be hosting Gladiator Tournaments for their entertainment. I understand that on your planet, you had a version of gladiator combat, correct?" Naruto nodded, saying, "Yes. When I took the Chunin exams, there were several tournaments. We had delegates watch for entertainment."

Mace was silent for a few moments, before saying, "What I am about to assign you, Naruto, is not something to take lightly. There are many different gladiators who will participate in this tournament, whether they be slaves, athletes, of volunteers seeking fame and fortune. Therefore, I want you to pose as a slave for one of our contacts. Your appearance is as of yet unknown to the Separatists, so you will participate in this tournament, and try to apprehend one of the Separatist leaders. Do you understand what I am saying, Naruto? You will be alone on this mission, and you will likely die. But we cannot let this chance escape us, and you are the only Jedi here who has any experience in this kind of combat."

Naruto fell silent for a while, contemplating his options. He knew that if he refused, the war could go on for much longer, possibly decades. And he would also lose the respect of every other Jedi in the Order. If he succeeded, there was a good chance he would die. He wouldn't be able to use the Force, because he would instantly be identified as a Jedi. His shinobi skills weren't well-known, but if he relied on them too heavily, his powers may raise some difficult questions. As for weapons, he didn't know many of the different weapons that may be used in the ring, but he was confident in his ability to learn.

"What will I need?" he asked his Master. Mace smiled before standing up. "We managed to concoct a good cover-up story for you. Your planet is now at least known among some people, so we said that a slaver decided to make a trip to your planet and captured you, allowing you to use at least some of your powers. We also made up the story that you bought a lightsaber on the black market; it has happened before, so you can bring it and it won't raise too many questions. You'll have to grab some slave-type clothing."

Naruto was silent for a moment, before he stood, uttering just three words.

"As you wish."

* * *

Well there you go guys. So who's looking forward to seeing a Jedi Gladiator Naruto? Review, and let me know. Zeratide, out.


	8. Kironians, a Mandalorian, and an Acklay

Hey Everyone! How you doing? Well, I have received a lot of feedback from you guys saying that you would love to see Naruto as a Jedi Gladiator, so without further ado, I give you Chapter 8 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Naruto was silent for a moment, before he stood, uttering just three words._

"_As you wish."_

* * *

He quickly moved to his room, and once inside, sealed the door. _I have three hours to prepare, enter the Coruscanti underground, and meet up with the contact, _he thought, rummaging through his things. He pulled out a pair of simple cloth pants, and grabbed a hemp sack in the corner of his room. He pulled out one of his kunai, and quickly cut it apart, making the rough outline of a shirt. He sewed it up, purposefully making the stitch work sloppy, and threw it on, before he grabbed a rough cloak. He packed up his kunai, scrolls, and other weapons, before he tied them to his thigh. He looked up at the clock, and saw that he had managed to kill a half hour. He looked at a long-range communicator he had been building to practice his engineering skills, and nodded, making a decision.

He quickly sat down, and created a few clones, giving them instructions on what parts to assemble. Within an hour, the job was completed, and he took a look at the finished product. It was a powerful system, and he had managed to compact the system, allowing it to be transported more easily. He pulled out his own communicator, and found a certain contact he had met in the Coruscanti underground before. He sent out the signal, and waited.

* * *

A figure appeared a few seconds later, his features hidden in the folds of a smuggler's cloak. His posture seemed to relax upon identifying the caller, and when he spoke, his voice was pleasant enough, despite its youth. "Naruto!" he exclaimed, scratching his chin as he gazed at the young Jedi. "What can I do for you? Need me to get you some more of that strange ramen?" They chuckled for a moment, before Naruto's face grew serious. "I need you to get another communicator to my planet, for a man named Kakashi Hatake," he said, watching for any reaction. "I'm going to be on a dangerous mission very soon, and I'm going to need to speak to my old acquaintances." The young man nodded, asking, "When do you need it there?" Naruto thought for a moment, and asked, "Is it possible for you to get it there in three days?" The young man scoffed, and said in mock-outrage, "You shame me, good sir! What kind of smuggler would I be if it took me three days to deliver something to a planet that close? I could easily make it in two." "Alright," Naruto said, grinning. "Get it there as fast as you can. Usual fee?" The smuggler nodded, and asked, "When should I expect pick-up?" Naruto looked at the clock, and saw that he had an hour and twenty minutes left. "I'm on my way to the underground now, so can I expect to meet you at the usual place in an hour?" The smuggler nodded, and signed off.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his bag, and stuffed a few scrolls in containing various weapons and jutsu formulas. He found a blank scroll, and sealed the communicator into it, before stuffing that scroll down the neck of his new "shirt". He slipped out into the hallway and jumped up to the ceiling, sticking with a bit of chakra. _If this is meant to be a secret mission, _he reasoned, _than it would be beneficial to make sure I remain undetected. _The sheer number of Force-sensitives in the Temple would allow him to escape without being sensed, so he merely had to hope that none of the Jedi would happen to look at the ceiling hundreds of feet above. He moved through until he found a window, and pulled it open, slipping out. He closed it, and turned to see the world spread below.

Hundreds of thousands of vehicles flew by beneath him, and the sun was setting, painting everything an ethereal shade in the twilight. He released the chakra holding him to the sloped roof, and slid down the ziggurat, building up more and more speed. When he came to the edge, he leapt forward, combining his chakra and the Force to increase the distance. He soared over the vehicles, crossing over a thousand meters before landing on an opposite roof. He landed in a roll, and kept running, jumping from building to building until he finally came to one that towered over the section where he would meet his contact. Without stopping, he leapt from the edge, this time using nothing to lengthen the jump, and dived, the wind roaring in his ears as he shot down like a cannonball.

He reached the airlanes, and as vehicles shot at him, he used the Force to twist, slow, speed up, and otherwise dodge the vehicles. Judging by how they kept going, they never even saw him. He was rapidly approaching the ground, so he used the Force to slow his speed considerably, and once he hit the ground, he released a surge of chakra and Force power into his system to brace himself so much that he only felt the impact he would feel if he had hopped over a fallen tree. He stood, and snuck through the dark streets, keeping to the shadows. A couple of different beings passed by him, hardly giving him a look due to his state of dress. After all, the Coruscanti underground wasn't a place for the rich. Or at least, the rich who made a semi-honest living.

* * *

He found his way into a seedy bar, and managed to find an unoccupied booth. The waitress walked up to him, a cute Twi'lek who looked to be about eighteen, and whose uniform left very little to the imagination. She gave him what would have been a charming smile, save the dead look in her eyes, and asked, "What'll it be, sugar?" "Can I get a glass of some of your Twi'lek liquor?" he asked, remembering that was one of the signals he needed for his contact to appear. "I'd need to see some I.D." she replied, leaning slightly to the side so her hips stuck out. He waved his hand slightly, and said, "You don't need to see any identification." "I don't need to see any identification," she repeated, her eyes and voice blank. "You will go get my drink." "I will go get you your drink," she repeated, and walked away, slipping between the crowds.

He waited silently as the crowd became thicker and more boisterous as the night wore on. He took a look at the clock, and saw that the designated hour had passed. _Twenty minutes left, _he thought, looking at the faces in the crowd. _When will he arrive?"_ The waitress set his drink down on the table, and left. He watched her leave, and when he turned back, saw the young man sitting in the booth across from him. "About time you got here…Boba."

"I had a little job to do before I got here," the Mandalorian clone replied, downing the drink. "Why I keep smuggling things for you when I'm supposed to be a bounty hunter is beyond me."

"It could be because I pay you well," Naruto joked, passing the young man the scroll containing the communicator. "And it could also be that every time you go to my planet, you discover a new weapon or poison for your work." Boba grinned, and nodded, hiding the scroll in the folds of his cloak. "That job I mentioned actually had me using one of those senbon from your planet. I designed a small launcher for it, and when dipped in poison from your planet, poison we don't have an antidote to, it makes my job much easier."

"Well, we shinobi know how to kill our enemies," Naruto said, falling silent for a moment. He stood then, and said, "I have to go, Boba. I'm scheduled to leave the planet in fifteen minutes, and you know me, I always have to wait until the last moment." The Twi'lek waitress hurried back over, and gave him the check, which he promptly paid. As she took the money, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Is there _anything_ else I can do for you?" She pressed her breasts lightly against his arms to emphasize his point, and he pulled out a few more credits. He waved his hands before her eyes, and her voice and eyes went blank again as she was mesmerized. "You will take this money, and you will go home and rethink your life." She took the cash, and left the bar, the shinobi following.

* * *

Naruto managed to find the platform where his handler was waiting, and waited in the shadows as men stalked around. His communicator beeped, and Naruto ducked behind a stack of crates. He pressed the button, and a cloaked figure appeared. "You Naruto?" the figure asked, and he grunted out a reply, keeping his voice down as a couple of guards, or thieves, or whatever they were walked by. "Alright. Now, I'm scheduled to be here for a pick-up, so I want you to find a large crate and get into it. The crate has the numbers 1011, followed by the letters ASFJ. I'll be seeing you soon."

Naruto gazed at the men nearby, and saw that they were loading several crates onto the ship. He quickly cast around, searching for the designated crate. He saw a man about to pick it up, and he used the Force to influence him to look away for just a moment. In a flash, he performed a teleportation jutsu to place himself inside the crate. He felt the man lift, and heard him grunt as he walked up the walkway. He was dropped inside with a less-than-graceful toss, and he smashed his head against the durasteel container, stars winking into existence before his eyes. He heard the man walking away, and he swore quietly, rubbing the back of his scalp. He heard the mechanical whir of the rising walk, and he sat silently in the cramped crate, waiting to be released.

* * *

After about ten minutes, he felt the jolt of the ship entering hyperspace, and the top of the crate came off. He tried standing up, and wound up rolling over the edge of the crate, landing hard on the durasteel floor. He groaned, and stared up at the person above him. His jaw dropped, and he sat up, his brow furrowed in surprise. "Iruka?" he exclaimed, and the figure dropped his hood, revealing the grinning scarred Chunin. The man pulled the young Jedi to his feet, and the two grabbed each other into a bear hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, gazing at the man with wonder. The former Academy teacher silently motioned for the Jedi to follow, and as they walked through the hall of the unfamiliar ship. He could tell that it was a new model; the walkways were still gleaming, and the walls were streak-free. Once he reached the cockpit, he sat down in the co-pilot's seat, and watched as Iruka sat down behind the controls, taking the wheel as if he was born in the position.

* * *

"After you left," Iruka began, taking a look at the controls, checking that everything was in order, "more and more ships started coming into the planet. We had slavers, smugglers, criminals, Republic and Separatist ambassadors, the works. Some people came to live on our planet, and some of our people left to live elsewhere in the galaxy. Anyway, a slaver tried taking a couple of the Genin, so I wound up killing him. Unfortunately for me, he was actually a representative from a Separatist planet, and they said that if I wasn't taken care of, they would bring droids to the planet. Before the business reached the Hokage, I spoke to the representative who came with him, and we came to an agreement. I swore that I would leave Kironia and that I would never return so long as the Separatists existed." Naruto sighed, staring out at the streaks of blue light zipping past.

"Who was the representative you made the agreement with?" Naruto asked, staring at his former teacher. He took in his appearance, noting the black denim jeans, the chain belt slung across his hips, the attached leather holster holding a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol. He wore a V-neck white silk shirt, covered by a black leather vest. He wore a pair of black leather boots, resembling the old shinobi sandals they used to wear, and sitting on top of his forehead, Naruto was shocked to see the old goggles that he used to wear as an Academy Student, resized with a jutsu to fit the man.

"His name was Count Dooku," Iruka replied, and he leaned back, setting the ship's autopilot. "He was "gracious" enough to give me some credits to get me started, just to make sure that I would never return. So, I got some clothes, got this ship, and got a job as a smuggler." Naruto nodded, not surprised. After all, he had performed some smuggling missions in his time. "What kinda ship is this?" he asked, looking around again. "I've never seen this kind before. New model?"

Iruka grinned, and ran his hands over the controls. "She is. It's the all-new YT-1300 Light Freighter, straight off the Corellian Engineering Corporation line. I've done a couple of mods, and now this baby can take out a Destroyer cannon with one well-placed shot, and jump to lightspeed faster than any other ship out there." Naruto grinned at the man's giddy expression, and leaned back in the chair, resting his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah!" Iruka said, reaching into a small compartment, "I got something for you." He performed a quick seal, and Naruto felt the heat of a fire jutsu, before he smelled an enticing scent. His eyes went wide, his mouth began to drool, and his fingers began to twitch in anticipation as Iruka brought a steaming bowl into view.

"I got you ramen!"

* * *

Sasuke sat in a meditation position aboard the Star Courier, emptying his mind of any thought but his hatred of Itachi. He roared out in anger as he failed to use what he had heard called the Force. Punching the durasteel wall in anger, he slumped against it, running his hands through his hair. When he and Orochimaru had murdered a Twi'lek and stolen his ship, they had fled their planet, Orochimaru out of thirst for knowledge and a method of immortality, Sasuke to find new methods to kill Itachi. They had discovered, quite by accident, a holovid recording of a Sith, displaying powers that made Sasuke envious almost instantly. Since then, he had been studying all available information on the Force, trying to show some sign that he could unlock the power. So far, his efforts had been in vain.

_You wish for power?_

Sasuke jerked to his feet, and drew his blade, whipping around to see who had spoken. He felt a chill as he saw that he was alone, yet felt a dark presence hovering over him.

_I can offer you the darkest secrets of the Force._

He cautiously lowered his sword, and turned yet again, looking for the source. This time, however, it wasn't from fear, but from intrigue.

_Your former friend, Naruto, is a Jedi, young Sasuke, and you have nothing. Now how is that fair? He, who was born nothing, is more powerful than the true heir of the Uchiha legacy._

Sasuke's mouth curled into a snarl of rage, realizing that the voice was right. He was the last Uchiha! He deserved _everything_ the galaxy had to offer, not some imbecile who lived like a monk just because he could.

_Very good, _the voice said, his voice smooth. _Prove yourself to me, and I will give you all the power you desire._

"What do you wish of me?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes. He knew by now that he would not see the man who spoke to him. He felt the man's satisfaction, and a flash of images appeared in his mind.

_He saw all but one of the four escape pods launch from the Courier, before they exploded, sending the metal flying through space. Another launched shortly after, and stayed intact, turning so Sasuke could see himself inside. The Courier exploded in a great ball of fire, incinerating everyone inside, and leaving any survivors to die within minutes in the cold, oxygen-free vacuum of space._

_Once you have done this, seek me out at the Colosseum. I am Darth Sidious, and I shall make you the most powerful Sith who ever lived._

The presence disappeared, and Sasuke stood, determination in his eyes. He strode from the small room, stalking past the few people who had rented passage on the ship. He gazed at them as he passed, noting who they were. He saw a small family of Togruta, the daughter resting on the mother's lap as the father watched over them. He saw a female Wookiee, entering old age, her brown fur starting to turn silver. He saw an exotic-looking blue-skinned female Twi'lek who looked down at those present. She wore fur pelts that covered up a fishnet ensemble that displayed her breasts and genitals when they weren't covered by the furs. Sasuke's gaze lingered on her, and he moved on, stopping at the cargo hold. He opened the door, and found a number of seismic charges. He pulled them out, and sealed them into a scroll, before he concealed himself with a simple Genjutsu. He snuck past the occupants, and reached the escape pods. He opened each, and hid them in three of the pods, leaving the last for himself, and set them to a remote he held. He then moved into the engine room, leaving one near the reactor core, setting it to another remote.

His last task was to check on Orochimaru. He used his Sharingan to stare through the durasteel doors to the cockpit, and sighed in relief to see that Orochimaru was focused on the controls. He slipped back to the hold, and released the Genjutsu. He ran into view, panting and acting scared. "The reactor's gonna blow!" he shouted, and the assembled people jumped into a flurry of activity. He ran them to the escape pods, and ushered the family into one, and the elderly Wookiee into another. He closed the doors before the Twi'lek could enter one, and he launched them into the void. Once they were out of range, he flipped the switch activating the charges. He watched as the pods imploded, before expanding out. The woman gasped, and turned to him, fear in her eyes. "What would you do to survive?" he asked, and she allowed the furs to fall to the ground, revealing her body to him. He tossed her into his pod, and climbed in after, launching the pod. When he was within safe distance, he activated the final charge, blowing his sensei to kingdom come.

He then turned to the woman, and watched as she pressed herself against the wall to try to get away from him. He programmed the coordinates for the planet below, before he undressed, and pulled the woman's clothes from her body. She whimpered in fear, before she yelped in pain as he tore into her. Her cries continued as they descended down to the planet Geonosis below.

* * *

Naruto awoke just as the ship came out of hyperspace. He turned to Iruka as the Chunin masterfully landed the ship, and said, "And now to act as your slave." Iruka nodded solemnly, and he pulled out a switch made of bark from a sakura tree. He motioned for Naruto to walk ahead of him, and the two stalked down the gangplank into the desert heat. They were instantly surrounded by Geonosians, who surrounded them, speaking in a series of clicks. Iruka responded, and Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise as the Chunin addressed them in their own language. Iruka noticed, and shouted, bringing the switch across the young Jedi's back. Naruto stumbled to the ground, and sprawled out in the dirt as he heard the insects laughing. The Geonosians gave Iruka a small amount of credits, and hauled the boy away, Iruka watching them go.

_Good luck, Naruto, _the smuggler thought as he watched the young Jedi being dragged through the dirt by his arms. He stalked back up the gangplank, and quickly flew off before his face was registered through the Separatist database and he was fired on.

* * *

Naruto's vision dimmed and flickered as he was dragged through the damp underground tunnels and caves, his body scraped with dirt and sand. Every now and then, his captors would smash the butts of their weapons against his face, and blood was stream down while he saw stars. He finally came into a large domed area resembling a hive, where thousands of Geonosians shouted, clicked, and jeered at him. He felt someone cut his sackcloth shirt from his torso, before he was tossed into a large pit with steel bars blocking tunnels that led to somewhere else.

Someone tossed a spear in after him, and he ran to it, quickly picking the weapon up as one of the gates was lifted. He turned, and he paled when he saw an acklay. As the world seemed to slow down, he saw the creature's three-eyes, its armored exoskeleton, and its six clawed legs. It had tough, leathery skin that was a sickly shade of greenish-brown. It lunged at him, and he dodged, its sharp teeth snapping closed centimeters from his neck. It swiped at him, and one of the barbs on its claws tore his chest. He gasped in pain, swiping the spear across the creature's back, the blade glancing off the exoskeleton. The creature roared at him in anger, and it swiped at him again. He managed to dodge, and he used the spear to vault onto the acklay's back.

As if shook and bucked, he grabbed several of its spikes to hold him in place with his left arm, while he kept jabbing with the spear in his right. The creature twisted, and its head ridge knocked him off its back, the spikes tearing his legs as he fell off. He limped a few feet away, and gazed up at the jeering insects above him. By now, his pants had been shredded to little more than shorts with dangling strips of jagged cloth, and his body was equally torn. Already his body was starting to heal, but he quickly shut off access to the Kyuubi's chakra, leaving the wounds alone. He needed to appear normal if he was to participate in the gladiatorial fights.

Assuming he survived testing.

The acklay shuffled toward him, and Naruto went into a flurry of swipes and stabs, managing to nick the creature's skin in a few places, making it angry. It charged at him, and he shot out a chakra tether to a different gate, managing to lock onto it and pull himself to safety as it slammed into the pit wall. Remembering what he had learned from Jiraiya, he focused wind chakra onto the tip of the spear, and then focused his lightning chakra to cover it, to give it a little extra sharpness and give the appearance of some kind of power. _I am so glad I have both natures, _he thought, and he charged forward as fast as he could with torn legs. The creature turned to stare at him for a long moment, before it charged, lunging at his throat with its claws.

Naruto leaned back, sliding underneath the creature's body, and jabbed the spear up, the enhanced blade easily puncturing and tearing through the soft underbelly. As he slid out from under, the acklay collapsed, blood and intestines falling out of the jagged, smoking wound. The Geonosians fell silent for a moment, before they began cheering. Naruto raised the spear over his head, and loosed a guttural war cry.

An elderly-looking man stepped out of the crowd, and the Geonosians fell silent as he raised his hands, gazing down at Naruto. The young Jedi recognized him as Count Dooku, and emptied his mind of his mission so the Sith wouldn't be able to read his thoughts. "You have passed our test, slave, and will become a Gladiator. What is your name?" Naruto glanced at the spear in his hand, and cocked his arm back, launching it toward the Count so it embedded in the wall behind him, the shaft quivering an inch to the left of his face. As the Count's gaze narrowed at him, he proclaimed himself to those present.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf in the Fire Nation, Greatest of the Five Elemental Nations on the Planet Kironia. I am a shinobi the likes of which has never before been seen. And I swear to you, Count Dooku, that I shall fight, and those who come before me shall die."

The two stared each other down, before a gate opened, obviously leading to the Gladiator quarters. Naruto stepped into the darkness, and the gates closed, sealing his fate.

* * *

Well, there you are guys. I hope you liked it. Review, and let me know.

-Zeratide, out.


	9. Old Foes Reborn

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but I had wanted to try and finish up my Inheritance fanfic before the release of Inheritance. Well, my inspiration for that is being a bit blocked by my excitement for the book release, so I figured I might as well just go back to my original schedule, and wait for that blockage to disappear. So, without further delaying the already great delay, I give you Chapter 9 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_The two stared each other down, before a gate opened, obviously leading to the Gladiator quarters. Naruto stepped into the darkness, and the gates closed, sealing his fate._

* * *

Naruto slowly limped through the shadowed tunnels leading to the barracks, hissing when dirt occasionally fell from the ceiling onto his wounds. Now out of sight, he allowed the Kyuubi's chakra to heal enough of his minor wounds so as to lessen his pain, but not raise any questions. As he slowly reached the end of the tunnel, he paused, and leaned against the wall, suddenly tired. He absentmindedly reached for the small tattoo inked on his left shoulder, and activated it, summoning forth his three most important items, the ones he couldn't risk anyone finding; his lightsaber – _until the right time,_ he thought – a long-distance comlink, and the equipment to make a new lightsaber. _I'm doing this for Ahsoka, _he thought to himself, gazing at the comlink. _If I can capture Dooku, we're that much closer to the end of the war, and she'll be that much safer. _He re-sealed the items, and stepped through the door.

Once he was through, he groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright light. A cacophony of sounds greeted his ears, and as his eyes adjusted, he heard the voices slowly fall to silence. He looked around, and noticed all eyes upon him, looking at the many bruises and lacerations covering his body. He heard one of them swear under their breath, before he continued through, looking for his bunk, quarters, or wherever he was to sleep. As he passed the other combatants, he saw them glare at him and size him up, obviously trying to gauge how easy it would be to kill him. He reached an empty bunk, and tossed the torn sackcloth shirt onto it, and sitting down. He ran his hands through his hair, and lay back, wondering why everyone was looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and fear. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

A moment later, something grabbed him and threw him clear across the room. He slammed hard into the stone wall, and slid down, the dirty surface setting his wounds ablaze. He roared in pain, before he rose, turning to face whoever had attacked him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a large Wookiee glaring back at him, its claws unsheathed. _Shit, _he thought, gazing at the sharp curves. _Where the fuck did they find a madclaw?_ He briefly remembered that a madclaw was a Wookiee who had broken sacred tenets and used their claws for violence, rather than using them for tools, survival, or art.

The Wookiee roared, and Naruto clenched his fists, ignoring the crowd shrinking back. The Wookiee charged, and Naruto slowly strode forward with slow measured paces. Just as the Wookiee slashed at him, Naruto disappeared, eliciting a gasp from the crowd. A moment later, Naruto appeared above the alien, and slammed his heel into the back of the creature's head, knocking it to the ground. The Wookiee roared, and rose, striking again at the pesky ninja. Naruto grabbed it by the wrist, and twisted the Wookiee's arm, forcing it to kneel. "Yield!" he barked out, shoving the Wookiee down to the floor. The Wookiee thrashed, trying to escape, but Naruto shoved his boot into its back, pressing it against the floor and pulling the arm back as far as it would go. After a moment, the Wookiee stopped, and let out what he guessed was his admission of defeat.

Naruto released the Wookiee and strode back to his bed, noting that the other gladiators now looked at him with a mixture of fear and respect. _Guess the only way to get anything is to fight for it, _Naruto thought, and he lay down on the cot. A few minutes later, the world finally faded away, leaving only blissful sleep.

* * *

The escape pod finally landed on the planet with a loud bang, sending Sasuke and the Twi'lek slamming against the wall. Sasuke pulled out of her as she tried to lift herself to her feet, and he dressed as she managed to stand, shaking and crying. She reached for her furs, but Sasuke grabbed her arm, seating her down. She looked at him with confusion, before screaming as he rammed a Chidori through her heart. As the last screams faded, he stepped from the pod, blood spattered across his arm, chest, and face. He made no move to wipe it off as he bowed before a cloaked figure waiting before him.

"Good," the man said, motioning at the blood. His voice was old, and gilded, but somewhat scratchy. "You are ruthless. This shall serve you well here on Geonosis." Sasuke bowed once more, grimacing at having to be servile to this old man. But even he knew when he was over his head, and this man was definitely not to be trifled with.

"What is the name of my Master?" Sasuke asked, trying to see under the hood. The fabric cast a dark shadow over the face, even with the sun this bright, and Sasuke could only guess as to what the man wished to hide. _Perhaps a disfigurement, _he thought, feeling somewhat smug at the thought.

"I am Darth Sidious," he intoned, and Sasuke felt a slight shiver down his spine as he heard the words. "I shall train you to be a Sith. If you are worthy, you shall face Darth Tyranus and take his place at my side, and become a Sith in full."

Sasuke slowly bowed again, finding that he hated the man standing before him. "Yes, my Master," he droned, his expression blank. Sidious turned, and disappeared into the caves. Sasuke looked back at the blood-spattered escape pod, before he turned and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Ahsoka awoke with a gasp, her body drenched in a cold sweat. Her chest heaved as she the last dregs of her vision left her, and she hugged her legs to her chest, shivering slightly. She pulled the blanket tighter around herself, trying to rid herself of the chill her shirt and underwear couldn't. "Naruto…" she whispered, the vision still fresh in her mind.

_An unfamiliar ship soared to a planet covered in green land masses and covered in water. After a moment, she recognized it as Corellia. It soared down to the planet below, landing upon a snow-covered mountain. She took a look at it in greater detail as two figures exited. In the center was a globe, obviously where the pilot would sit, and attached to each were black panes, straight near the center curving in toward the dome. The shorter figure was covered by a full body black cloak, hiding his features. The second was a tall, powerful man dressed head to toe in black armor made of leather and some identifiable metal. They turned toward a certain spot, and she recognized Naruto meditating in the snow, dressed in a white cloak and pants, blending in well with his surroundings. He slowly stood, drawing and activating a silver-bladed lightsaber. The armored man stepped forward, activating a red lightsaber, and the two dashed forward, Naruto roaring in anger and pain. As the vision faded, she could just make out tears in his eyes._

She rubbed her arm, already missing the feel of his fingertips dancing along her skin. Worry gnawed at her, and she once again saw the pain and heartache in his face, the tears in his eyes. She stood, and dressed in an outfit she had made herself; a maroon shirt with a triangle over her sternum, leather straps on her arms, gray tights with diamonds down the leg, and a leather double-belt slung across her hips. She pulled on her old boots, now more scuffed and darker than when she had first worn them. She gazed at herself in the mirror, noticing her taller montrals and longer lekku.

She sighed, and walked out of her compartment, ready for her newest battlefield mission.

* * *

Naruto awoke to much worse conditions than he had hoped; he awoke to the sting of a neuronic whip lashing across his back. He hissed, and rolled off his bunk, landing on all fours. He turned, and saw one of the Geonosians prodding the gladiators out of the barracks, bringing a whip down on anyone who refused to move. Naruto growled, and stood, shaking slightly from the pain still coursing through his body. His wounds were mostly gone, and now he had another one. _Just great, _he thought, following the mob trudging through the dark caves. _What the hell is going on now?_ After ten minutes in the darkness, they entered what appeared to be a training arena, filled with racks of weapons, posts for attacks, pieces of armor, and many other paraphernalia.

Count Dooku stepped out onto the field, a Super Battle Droid on either side acting as guards. He raised his hands, and the gladiators quieted, turning toward the Separatist General. "I welcome you to Geonosis. In the following months, you will be trained to become Gladiators." Naruto turned his gaze sharply toward the old Sith Lord. _Months? _he thought, narrowing his eyes at the man. Dooku continued, not noticing Naruto's astute gaze. "In three months' time, you will face each other in the ring for Darth Sidious and the Separatist leaders. One of you will be granted freedom. I cannot guarantee the lives of any others." With that, the elderly man turned and began walking away.

_What? _Naruto thought, shaking in anger. _I was supposed to compete NOW! Whoever gave us the information fucked up! _A Geonosian said something in their language, and the others began parting, Naruto remaining still, gazing at the retreating form of Dooku. One of the Geonosians clicked angrily, jabbing at him with some kind of electric rod. Naruto roared in anger when it touched him, and grabbed the rod, pulling on it until he wrapped one of his hands around the creature's neck. With a quick movement, he grabbed its head with both hands before twisting, the creature's neck breaking with a wet crunch. Everyone in the training area froze, including Dooku, to turn and gaze at Naruto as the Geonosian's corpse slumped to the dirt.

As the other Geonosians charged at him with rage, he brought his right hand across his waist, to where another tattoo connected to his storage area. He quickly summoned the lightsaber, and ignited it, taking a shinobi fighting stance, rather than a Jedi one. The Geonosians froze, looking at the blue blade with fear while Dooku's eyes narrowed at the young man. One of the droids shot off a blast at him, and he dodged, the stray shot hitting a Geonosian. He quickly twisted and pivoted, cutting through enemies as they came, careful to restrict all his moves to what a shinobi might use, and purposefully making mistakes here and there. He had cut through five, and was moving for the sixth when a blast of lightning hit him square in the back, lifting him off the ground and throwing him across the stadium.

He groaned in pain as the electricity left his body, still feeling the pain of it running through his nerves. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position until he was leaning against a boulder. A metallic taste filled his mouth, and he spat out a large glob of blood. Turning his gaze up, he saw Dooku standing in front of him, holding Naruto's lightsaber in his hand, gazing at it with an arched eyebrow. _Must have been knocked out of my hand, _he supposed, his thoughts sluggish.

"Where did you get this?" Dooku asked, turning his gaze back to Naruto. Naruto looked at him blankly for a few seconds, trying to get his sluggish brain to bring forth the story he had come up with. After a few seconds, he succeeded, and groaned as he shifted slightly.

"I was a shinobi on Kironia, until someone captured me. I managed to steal it from the smuggler who was transporting me to whoever I was sold to. Apparently he decided to sell me himself, and keep the money from both sales." Dooku gazed at him for a while, his shrewd gaze trying to find a flaw in his actions that would prove the story true or false. After some time, he nodded, and tossed it onto Naruto's lap, turning from the young man. He motioned for a Geonosian, before speaking to him.

"See to it that he joins me for dinner. I have a… proposition to make of him." With that, Dooku finally left, disappearing into the caves with his droid guards in tow. Naruto slowly rose, and re-sealed the lightsaber to his hip, before striding over to the group, watching as they gazed at him with a new amount of fear.

"That was pretty good," a female Twi'lek said, walking up to him as the others turned away. She was dressed in a pair of skintight black tights hugging the curves of her hips, and a shirt revealing the small of her back, the sides of her abdomen, and a large amount of skin above the swell of her considerable breasts. "It's good to see those bastards finally get what they deserve. I'm Arana'samura," she said, offering her hand. He shook it, noting the strength in her grip.

"I'm Naruto," he said, meeting her gaze. She seemed entranced by the pattern of his eyes, until he looked away, turning to the watch the training being conducted. "What exactly are they trying to do here?" he asked, watching the forms the gladiators were being taught. Each wielded a short wooden blade the size of a ninjato from his home, and each form seemed strange and excessive for combat. When he remarked upon it, she laughed, shaking her head.

"The combatants are being taught how to fight with swords. They learn to fight with just about any weapon that's not a blaster. Technically speaking you are allowed to use your lightsaber against someone armed only with a spear. And seeing as they are to fight for the entertainment of the crowd, they're taught flashy techniques, rather than those used by warriors in battle. This way, you bleed, you suffer, and then you die."

Naruto gazed at the fighters, going through exaggerated motions with the wooden swords until the pattern was down right. If one made a mistake, he quickly found a neuronic whip lashed across his back. The Geonosians glared at the Twi'lek and Jedi every few minutes, obviously wanting to whip them but now afraid of Naruto's abilities.

"The way you fought with that lightsaber is rather impressive. Judging by the slight issue you had with the lack of counterbalance, I believe I can say that you aren't a Jedi." He nodded, pleased that his ruse had worked. "I have to ask, where did you learn to fight like that?" When he remained silent, she turned back to the fighters. "I apologize if that's something personal."

Naruto sighed, before shrugging off his make-shift tunic. He turned toward her, and she gasped as she saw the scar on his chest where Sasuke's Chidori had pierced him what seemed decades ago. "On my planet, I was a warrior. We were called shinobi. We learned to fight, and every now and then there would be war. Shinobi don't tend to waste time showing off. When we fight, we often fight to the death."

"And the one who gave you that?" she asked, tentatively touching the scar, fascinated someone could have survived such an attack.

An image passed before Naruto's eyes for a moment; an image of Sasuke, hatred in his eyes and darkness in his soul. "Still out there," he said, pulling the tunic back on. "And when we meet again, he'll try to finish what he started." He turned back toward the combatants, watching their forms, dissecting each move in his head, calculating the easiest way to take them out later. _If I have to, I'll finish it, _he thought.

He saw one of the trainees, a Wookiee, collapse suddenly, falling to the dirt from a whip across his back. The other Geonosians were on him, attacking him with various blunt weapons, whips, and other devices. "Aw hell," Arana'samura groaned, rubbing the back of her neck. She kicked at the dirt, finding herself helpless. Naruto grit his teeth, and in an instant was standing next to the Wookiee, a whip curling around his outstretched forearm. With a hard yank, he pulled it from the hand of the Geonosian, catching it by the handle.

The Geonosians began scrambling away, but he cracked the whip, wrapping the wire around one's neck before activating the neuronic pulse. The alien thrashed for a moment before he pulled hard, the cord slicing clean through the soft tissue and bone. The head spiraled into the air, landing a dozen feet away as the truncated body hit the dirt. He helped the Wookiee up, and as he released the hairy arm, he felt several thousand volts flow through his body. He yelled out in pain, and sunk to his knees, darkness consuming his vision.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he came back to awareness. As he opened his eyes, he immediately knew something was wrong; his vision seemed enhanced, throwing details into sharper contrast. His body felt strangely cool, and he realized he was floating in a bacta tank. As he looked around, he caught sight of his skin, and froze in fear.

His skin had changed color from the tan he had gained on so many missions under the sun, to a silvery-gray, crisscrossed with black lines. In horror, he realized they represented Sith Tattoos. He swam to the glass, and shouted in shock at his reflection.

The skin on his head had followed the rest of his transformation. His eyes looked different; the cerulean blue slits remained, but they looked even more wild now, more feral. Horns had appeared, circling his blond hair, turned silver, with two large horns sticking out at the corners of his forehead. His hair had lengthened, cascading between the horns like a waterfall. Had it been natural, he would have found it appealing, handsome even, but with all these changes, he felt different. Unclean. He heard a voice, and focused his hearing.

"The subject has awakened, Lord Sidious," a medical droid's voice echoed, and in the darkness outside the tank he could just barely make out the figure of the droid speaking to a cloaked and hooded figure. "As you

* * *

can see, the bonding process was successful. The subject's DNA has been combined with that of your late apprentice, Darth Maul." At the name, flashes of memories not his own appeared in his mind.

_A red-skinned Zabrak boy on Dathomir played with his friends when a hooded man appeared before him. The man spoke to him with a voice unlike any he had ever heard. It was smooth, yet rough; kind yet cruel; in a word, hypnotic. He offered the young boy a chance to see the galaxy. He offered the young boy power the likes of which he would never find on Dathomir. Curious, the boy agreed to go with him._

* * *

He returned from the memory, gasping for air. He took a deep breath through the breathing apparatus, and his head cleared, returning him to the bacta tank. "As you can see," the droid continued, looking at the same hooded man, "the memories of Lord Maul are beginning to surface. If you subject is able to compartmentalize, then he will be a powerful ally." "And if not?" Sidious asked, his voice as gilded as it had been in the memory. The droid paused for a few seconds before responding. "If he is unable, then his mind will collapse. He'll wind up destroying anything in his path, before his systems fail and he dies."

As Naruto heard the droid, time seemed to slow, and the world seemed to shrink around him as ever greater fear seemed to grasp him. What did the droid mean, he had Maul's memories? And compartmentalize? Did that mean he might lose his personality, what made him him, and turn into Maul?

"Induce the memories," Sidious said, and the droid nodded, pressing a button. Naruto felt a dam break in his mind, releasing a flood of memories. His last act before he was submerged was to release all of his fury, fear, and pain in a scream that echoed through the Force.

* * *

On the frontlines of a small skirmish, Gaara sliced down a Super Battle Droid. As he deflected a shot, he heard a familiar scream, and jumped, looking all around him, realizing a moment later it was an echo through the Force. As another surge charged him, he knew Naruto was in pain.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in compartment aboard the Twilight, thinking about Naruto. Her lips tingled whenever she thought about his kiss, and her face grew flushed as she recalled the sight of his sweat-covered body as they had sparred. She shuddered, and as she grasped her forearms, a roar reverberated through the ship, causing Anakin to jerk the controls, throwing her against the door. As the echo faded away, his name appeared on her lips, conveying fear for her love.

"Naruto…"

* * *

_He saw endless waves of memories. He witnessed the young Zabrak's training, which nearly killed him many times over. Every now and then, a memory would appear so sharply that it would engulf him._

* * *

_He was riding his Bloodfin Speeder through the sands of Tattooine. He saw the chrome starship, its design screaming Naboo Royalty. He saw people running into the ship, and saw a Jedi turn to confront him. He leapt from the Bloodfin and clashed blades with the Jedi, red meeting green in a burst of sparks. They dueled back and forth in the sand, until the Jedi managed to escape._

* * *

_He was walking through what appeared to be a swamp or a marsh, as vines, mist, and moss seemed to permeate the area. He walked further in, noticing how objects seemed to float through the air as he walked by. Figures suddenly emerged from the vines, grabbing at him, until the vines wrapped around them. They seemed to freeze, and as he looked at them, he saw their faces. They were the Naruto he had been, the Naruto he was changed into, and Darth Maul. In the center of the clearing ahead, he saw a flicker of movement, and he cautiously moved forward, gently pushing aside the limp limbs._

_He entered the clearing, and saw the Kyuubi, garbed differently than when last they met. The beskar armor was now stark white, matching the cloak draped around his form. The flangs and spikes were gone, replaced by the smooth curves of Jedi clothing. For a moment he reached for his lightsaber, but his hand closed on empty air. "I am not here to fight you," he said, raising his gauntlet-covered hands to show he was unarmed. "I am here to help you."_

"_Oh really?" Naruto asked sarcastically, turning to keep the Kyuubi in sight as it paced around him. "And why now, when you never aided me in fourteen years?" The Kyuubi laughed, a dark, echoing sound in this hot, misty place._

"_Because of what is occurring. You are being experimented on, fused with the DNA of a Sith Lord. And not just any, but Darth Maul, the most animalistic thus far. I am holding your psyche intact as you are continually assaulted with his memories. If his memories overrun yours, they will turn you in to a clone of Darth Maul. This is not what Sidious wants, and he will kill you. If you cannot distinguish who you are, your mind and body will collapse, and you will die. What they want from you is a perfect blend of your personalities, giving them your Ninja powers, and Maul's Sith Techniques."_

"_And just how does this involve you?" Naruto asked, looking at the dangling bodies around him. In a moment of panic, he found that it was getting harder to distinguish which face went to which name. The Kyuubi noticed, and his eyes narrowed, before continuing with his pacing._

"_When you defeated me, you caused the Force to flow through you, cleansing your soul. The Force found me, and, curious, I delved into the tide. Just as you have found peace through the Force, so too have I."_

_Suspicious, Naruto reached forward through the Force, and found the Kyuubi's mind. When the fox offered no resistance, he dove in, finding that the fox radiated an aura of peace and truth. Pulling out, Naruto nodded curtly as he looked around him. "So you'll keep my mind intact, while giving me Maul's powers?" The Kyuubi nodded, and turned to face him._

"_I will also change your body. Your skin will take its normal tan, but you will be left with the markings. I can turn them silver if you want." Naruto nodded, and the Kyuubi continued. "You'll also keep the horns. They should give Ahsoka something to play with." Naruto blushed, and the Kyuubi laughed before saying one last thing. "I will hold your psyche intact, but be warned; you shall still feel the mental strain." And with that, the swamp, bodies, and Kyuubi were gone, and the only thing left was the pain._

* * *

Well, there you have it folks. This chapter was several months in the making, so please, let me know what you think by pressing that magic little button that says Review. Zeratide, out.


	10. Zabraks, Hawks, Ravens, and Togrutas

Hey everybody! How you been doing? Well, I gotta say, things have been going a bit tricky, but after finally going through a bad breakup, having to give up my Siberian Husky puppy, the death of a family friend, and a short bout of depression, I believe I am finally back to my old self. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 10 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

"_I will hold your psyche intact, but be warned; you shall still feel the mental strain." And with that, the swamp, bodies, and Kyuubi were gone, and the only thing left was the pain._

* * *

_Agony. Death. Despair._

_As Naruto was forced to the endless torment of memories, he found that the Kyuubi had not lied; with each memory, his head felt a thousand tons of pressure, as if a million of his Shadow Clones had dispelled at once. In the darkness of each dream, he felt as though he wished to curl into a ball and hide from the howling winds of the dark plain of thought. All there was to meet him was pain._

_Seven times he felt his mind start to slip; in those moments, the howling would cease, the darkness would lift, and he would feel a strong hand on his shoulder, pointing him toward a dim light, almost like a candle in the surrounding darkness. The Kyuubi would lead him forward until he found the light, and Naruto would dive in, reliving his own memories, those which brought him immeasurable joy. When his tears turned to those of relief, the Kyuubi's grip would steadily lessen until the surge began again._

_As the end of his torment slowly approached, Naruto found it easier to stand against the winds. He ignored the cyclone surrounding him, and strode through the deluge, his steps slow, yet confident. Slowly, ever so slowly, he felt the Force trickle through the darkness, bolstering his strength, until he could control the swarm. Reaching into the darkness, he pulled specific memories from the life of the Sith Lord. Within a matter of hours (or was it days? Weeks? In here, time had no meaning) each ability the Zabrak had was memorized, and his to command._

* * *

_Finally, the deluge ended, and he stood upon the sea, the waters calm and impossibly blue. The Kyuubi appeared next to him in a silent swirl of mist, both gazing up at the sky. Half of the field was a baby blue, cloudless and serene; the other was the darkness of night, the stars winking out at him. The sun and the moon blended together, and Naruto felt an inner peace. "Balance," he murmured, and the Kyuubi nodded slowly._

"_The Jedi and the Sith devote themselves to the two extremes, and are destined to destroy each other. Dark and Light, Good and Evil, Strong and Weak. Two sides to the same coin." The fox turned, slowly reaching out and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You've done well here, Naruto. Remember balance, and you will do greater things yet." So having said, the Kyuubi disappeared, and the world faded away._

* * *

The awakening was slow, and as his vision steadily focused, he felt as though a weight were pressing on his brain; not such as to cause him pain, but such as to make it hard to form coherent thought. He looked around, taking in the interior of the cave with a curious expression before turning toward the central console, where the droid had induced his memories. Seeing that no living being was present, he relaxed his muscles, and started meditating in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

As his mind finally regained its lucidity, the door to the cave slid open, and Dooku strode through, accompanied by his ever-present SBD guards. "Your appearance has changed since I last saw you," he stated in his ever-smooth voice.

"Slave clothes really don't flatter me," Naruto rasped, and Dooku's lip curled in amusement. The Sith continued to the console, before inputting a series of codes. A moment later, the tank began to drain, and the top opened, allowing him to climb out. His muscles, surprisingly weak, gave way, and he hit the compacted floor hard, skinning his arms on the rough gravel. Shivering in the cold, he rose to his feet, and quirked an eyebrow when the Count tossed him a bundle of clothes. He shrugged, before pulling the cloth over his body, observing his reflection in the tank's glass once he was done.

As the Kyuubi had promised, his silver skin had darkened back to the original tan tone the sun had created. The tattoos were now iridescent silver, seeming to shift and flow whenever he moved. The cerulean slits still appeared feral, but blonde streaks now ran through his silver hair, and it appeared to have grown an inch or so. The cascade seemed more natural now, falling between his horns in a way he found appealing; after all, this time he had exuded some control over the transformation.

After a moment, he turned his gaze to the clothing. The first layer of clothing was a pair of baggy black pants, a light-gray shirt, leather belt, and black suede boots extending up to his knees. On top of that was a grayish-black robe extending to the mid-calf. The bottom was segmented so as to allow him a full range of motion, and each edge had ornate silver thread decoration. Unlike most of the Jedi robes he had worn, this one came without a hood. Sewn onto his left shoulder was a layer of gray fur resembling a pauldron. He ran his hand over the fur, and marveled in its soft texture. He sniffed it for a moment, trying to identify the animal. _It smells like one of the giant wolves from the Forest of Death…_. He finished dressing and turned back to face Dooku.

"Your planet has given us much, young Padawan," he said, observing his reaction. "The cloth and the fur both come from your planet."

"You knew I was a Jedi?" Naruto asked, his voice calm and blank. Each word was chosen carefully, reminding him of who he faced, what he had to lose, and the new image he had to maintain; that of a blend of two beings, each opposite extremes.

"We knew the moment you received your mission from Master Windu," Dooku replied, his look condescending. "How do you believe the Jedi Council came about the information of the tournament? You are here because my Master wished it. You are nothing but a pawn in my Master's plans."

"I am no man's pawn," Naruto said, and Dooku narrowed his eyes at the young Jedi for several moments. "What I do, who I follow, and everything I am is my own choice to make." The Count remained silent, before turning and motioning for the young Padawan to follow him.

As they traveled through the web of tunnels, he found himself looking over his new appearance and observing the sensations of his body, trying to gauge how much time had passed since he had entered the tank. His legs were still weak, so he could guess it was more than a day, at the very least. Hunger gnawed at his stomach, but he would be able to go a couple more hours before he had to find something to eat, so that upped the number to at least a week. Unable to come to a conclusive decision, he asked the Kyuubi. _I don't know, young one, _the Fox replied, meditating inside his jailer's mind. _You and I were both trapped in the darkness. I could no more tell you how long it has been than you could tell me how to effectively use a tail._ Naruto blinked in confusion at the analogy, before finally asking the Count.

"You were in stasis for three months."

* * *

A young man stood on the bridge of a small freighter, gazing at the panorama of hyperspace displayed before him. He absently scratched his chin, where he felt the itch of the fake beard he wore. He turned his eyes toward the schedule, and saw that they would be landing on Geonosis in a few hours. Turning, he began walking back to his cabin, intent on gaining some rest before he went to see the Gladiator Tournament.

* * *

Ahsoka stood in her room in the Temple, gazing out the window at Coruscant's night life. She cracked her window open, enjoying the soothing sensation of the cold air on her bare skin. Running her hand over her arm, she sighed deeply, her mind on her love.

_Naruto…_

It had been three months since the start of his missions, and he had gone dark. Even the most stoic Masters were worried; his mission had been expected to take two weeks at the most. They had sent her squad to gather the informant who had given the information about the tournament, only to find a small battalion of droids waiting for them. When she had seen the droids, fear had bubbled up in her chest, and she had carved her way through. Afterwards, they had gone to Iruka, the smuggler who had taken Naruto to the planet. After hearing of Naruto's predicament, Iruka gave them every single piece of information he had ever collected on Naruto, the Separatists, and Dooku, even going so far as to reveal his past as Naruto's teacher. The Council, in order to protect the information from the Separatists, had taken the man, hiding him in the Temple.

Even now as she gazed out the window, the Council sat in deliberation, arguing about whether or not they should try to rescue their agent. As her thoughts turned to the sensations he caused in her that she so greatly missed, she sent a silent prayer to the Force.

_Please… bring him back to me…_

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his stinging arm. As Dooku sent another blast of Lightning at him, he rolled out of the way, desperately wishing he had his lightsaber. He felt a pressure on his throat, lifting him off his feet, and he struggled silently for several moments, trying to gather some air into his lungs. As the edge of his vision started to flicker, he managed to send off a small blast of the Force at Dooku, breaking the man's concentration long enough for him to get out of sight and hide in the shadows.

"I know you are there, young Uzumaki," Dooku said slowly, casting his gaze around. "You know not the power of the Dark Side." Turning directly to face the young Padawan, he sent another blast of lightning hurling at the young Jedi, lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the wall of the cave. Howling in pain, Naruto slowly rose to his feet, controlling his convulsing limbs through sheer force of will. He managed to stagger forward several steps, before Dooku forced more power into the lightning, forcing him down on one knee. Bringing his arms up, he tried to block the stream from his face.

After several seconds, he realized that he no longer felt the Lightning, and, looking up, amazement split his features as he saw the energy being absorbed into his hands. Dooku quickly cut the stream, and drew his lightsaber just as Naruto roared, sending a blast of Force Lightning of his own at the Sith Lord. As Dooku stumbled back, Naruto increased the stream, his eyes wild and smoke curling from his hands. As Dooku was slowly forced to his knees, Naruto strode forward, his lips curling in a snarl as his fingers slowly burned. When Dooku's lightsaber was finally blasted out of his hands, he began thrashing, and Naruto ended the attack, summoning the Sith's lightsaber and holding it to his throat.

Before he could finish off the Count, he felt a blast of Lightning stronger than any he had ever felt smash into his back. He was lifted off his feet, spinning into the wall, smashing his head against the jagged rock. Sliding down, he hissed in pain, his back feeling as if it had been bared to the heat of a thousand suns. As his vision slowly faded, he saw a cloaked man, and two Dooku's standing before him, until the one he had fought transformed into a raven-haired young man with red eyes.

* * *

Naruto awoke slowly, finding he was lying in a grandly furnished room. Rising out of his bed, he turned slowly, gathering in his surroundings. Lush tapestries covered the carved stone walls, depicting various Separatist symbols. Running his hands over the walls, he was surprised to find that it was polished marble, smoother than the silk sheets on his bed. Striding over to his nightstand, he found his lightsaber resting on the polished wood, and he picked it up, glad to have the familiar weight back in his hand. Activating the blade, he found that it had been left its current blue color, and he switched it off, sealing it into one of his hip seals. He pulled out the original crystal he had made on Ilum, and set it down. Now that he no longer had to try to hide his identity, he could use it again. After a few moments, he also pulled out his communicator, and the pieces for a secondary lightsaber, and set the items on the bed, staring at them for some time.

Reaching for the communicator, he switched it on, messing around with the signal until he was able to find one to bring him into contact with the Jedi Council. He paused before pressing the button, and wrapped one of the sheets around his body, hiding his new skin, cloak, and horns. Making sure his appearance was in shadow, he pressed the button, and the layout of Council chambers appeared in the hologram. Curiosity crossed the faces of all of the Council members, and he bowed to Mace, saying, "Master, it's Naruto. I'm not sure how much time I've got, but I've a lot to tell."

* * *

Ahsoka sat silent in her room, gazing at the shoto resting several inches from her hand. Picking it up, she pulled out the crystal, feeling it cool her flushed skin as she rolled it in her palm. Gazing at her flushed skin, she recalled the vision she had just seen, one that made her skin tingle and her heart pound like a drum.

* * *

_She found herself surrounded by grass, gently rolling in the breeze. The stars shown through a crystal clear sky, granting a surreal beauty. She saw two people lying under the stars, entwined tightly together in the throes of passion. The man wrapped his arms around the woman, and lay her in the grass, taking control of their act; as his body moved faster and faster, he dragged his lips down her breasts, causing her knot her fingers in his silver hair. Before she faded, she somehow recognized the jerking bodies as hers and Naruto's._

* * *

Feeling her body reacting to the memory of the dream, she pressed the icy crystal to her forehead, slowly running it across her skin, enjoying the chill it brought her. As she finally set it down, she heard a long banging on her door, before it slid open, revealing a panting Gaara. His red hair, now reaching his shoulders, clung to his forward, and before she could react, he blurted out, "Naruto's made contact!"

Quickly leaping to her feet, she slammed the crystal back into her shoto, tearing past Gaara and charging to the Council chambers. He remained hot on her tail, and they barged through the chamber doors together, seeing a hologram of a hooded Jedi before them. "Naruto!" she called, and everyone in the room, including the hologram, turned to face the two Padawans. His bearing relaxed slightly, and they saw his mouth open to speak.

As his lips formed a word, lightning shot into view, arcing around him and causing him to thrash uncontrollably, whatever words he prepared melting away into a cry similar to an animal in a slaughterhouse. He fell out of view of the communicator, and a figure strode into view. Gaara roared in anger, screaming a name none in the room had ever heard before.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Naruto glared at Sasuke as the young Sith picked up the communicator, flicking it off with a grin. He tossed it on Naruto, before kneeling down to look the young Jedi in the face. "I don't think your friends will be coming to help you," he said, his voice mocking. Standing up, he placed a kick into Naruto's stomach, causing the Jedi to curl into a ball, his breath ragged. Sasuke smirked, lifting Naruto with the Force, watching the Jedi revolve in the air before him.

"You've no honor Sasuke," Naruto spat, blood landing on the Uchiha's face. "Your parents must be rolling in their graves at the spineless coward their son has become." Sasuke snarled in rage, slowly beginning to choke the young Jedi.

"You know nothing of me, you bastard. How could you possibly know what it's like to have everything taken from you in a single heartbeat? My brother is responsible for everything I am, and I swear, you will not stand in my way!" Naruto sent a quick shock at Sasuke, just enough to force the Uchiha to drop him, before he summoned his lightsaber, holding the tip a hair's breadth from the Uchiha's chest.

"You want me out of the way, Sasuke? Then why not fight with honor? Indulge your pride? Fight me in the arena, where all can see just how great the Last Uchiha is." As he saw Sasuke's lip curl into a smirk, he knew he had won, and he deactivated his lightsaber, tossing it onto his bed as Sasuke strode out, the Uchiha obviously planning to make the arrangements for the match. Naruto rubbed his chin, wondering about the decision he had made. _I should have made sure of all his abilities._

_Yes, you should have, _the Kyuubi replied, going through a series of forms in Naruto's mind. _Any shinobi knows that to rush in without full knowledge of your opponent is tantamount to suicide._ Naruto sighed, sitting on his bed, and began assembling his secondary lightsaber as the two conversed.

_What exactly do you think he can do now? From past knowledge, we know he has high mastery over Fire Jutsu. He's remarkably skilled with the Chidori, as my scar can prove. Given his new Sith nature, we can assume basic Force skills, as well as those associated with the Dark Side; namely Lightning and the Force Choke, both of which he has displayed._

_We can also assume that he has learned Juyo, _Kyuubi responded, flipping over an enemy he had formed before utilizing a decapitating slice. _Your Vaapad, while based on the Juyo style, is inferior to the original. Soresu is a good counter, but it's too defensive. Your memories from Maul give you the knowledge to use Juyo, but I'm afraid that without proper muscle memory you won't be able to effectively utilize it._

_I think the best option here is to inquire as to his abilities from someone who has seen them, _Naruto stated, sliding in his emerald crystal and snapping his new lightsaber shut. He thumbed the switch, and the blade emerged, glowing the familiar frosty green. He snapped both lightsabers, their hilts identical, on opposite sides of his hips before he strode out of the room.

Two Geonosians appeared next to him, and spoke to him in their clicking language. To his surprise, he found he now understood what they said. _"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed to leave this room," _the shorter one said, waving him back through the doorway. _"If you need something, we can send for it."_

"_Send for Arana'samura. She's one of the gladiators, a Twi'lek female. Also, bring me some meat." _One of the guards cast a nervous look at his companion, before buzzing down the hall, disappearing around one of the endless bends in this maze of caves and tunnels. Naruto closed his door, and at on one of the chairs, waiting. The food arrived first; uncovering the silver platter, his mouth began to water as he saw the plate was piled high with steak and some unknown fried bird. He devoured them in a matter of minutes, three month's hunger finally catching up with him.

As he finally finished the last of the food, the door to his room opened, and the Twi'lek woman was thrown into the room. He quickly rose, running to help her, before he froze in surprise. The Geonosians had stripped her of her clothing, throwing her into the room naked. He saw mottled bruises across the entirety of her blue skin, and with his shinobi skills he knew immediately that they weren't from combat. She seemed to exude an aura of submission, and as he helped her up, she murmured, "Let's get this over with."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, setting her on his bed. He wrapped her form with one of the sheets, before throwing one of his robes over her to keep her warm. She gazed at him in confusion, and he asked, "What's going on?" She started shaking, and tears began running down her face. Awkwardly trying to comfort her, he slowly sat down next to her, allowing her to sob into his shoulder as she told him of what Sasuke had done.

"Over the past three months, Sasuke has been showing up at the various training sessions. No one ever really made mention of him, but each night one of the combatants would disappear, and they were never seen again. About a month ago, the female gladiators started disappearing during the night, and when they reappeared they were disheveled. They told of rape. Just a few days ago, Sasuke found me. I couldn't resist him… he was too strong."

As she slowly cried herself to sleep, Naruto slowly sighed, running a hand through his hair. _What do you think? _he asked the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi sighed as well, absently tracing one of the swirls on his white beskar gauntlet.

_You know what must be done._

* * *

Ahsoka ran across the deck of one of the Republic Star Destroyers as a flurry of activity exploded around her. Engineers were prepping ships for flight, soldiers were maintaining their weapons, and the overall mood was grim. After receiving Naruto's report, and watching him get attacked by a previously unknown Sith, the Council had decided that a rescue mission was in order. She saw Rex briefing his men, and she sat against a pile of crates, staring yet again at her shoto. Gaara arrived next to her after several minutes, and slid down next to her, wrapping his arms around his chest. He recently had changed his outfit as well; he wore a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. A blood-red tunic, matching his hair, hung on his torso, and a white hooded cloak with gray sleeves rested over that. (AN: his outfit from Naruto's Trial of Spirit)

"You ready for this?" he asked, rubbing his neck absently, gazing at the flurry of activity as the ship prepped for hyperspace. She nodded, and he sighed, tucking his knees up under his chin. "Even if we leave now, we won't be able to launch the assault until midday tomorrow," he complained. Casting a sideways glance at her, he whispered, "You love him, don't you?" Ahsoka froze for several moments, before she nodded, trying to hold back tears. "It's a good thing, 'Soka. He deserves someone as sweet as you." Closing his eyes, Gaara began meditating as the ship made the jump.

* * *

The young man from the freighter took a seat on the rough-hewn seats of the Colosseum, observing the many different species in attendance. He pulled the hood of a sandy cloak over his head, protecting his onyx hair from attracting the beams of the harsh sun. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to brush away the sleepy sensation the sun gave him, only to slowly cause a headache to set in. He turned his attention to the stands as a gate slowly slid open, and a silver-haired youth strode in.

* * *

Naruto watches as Sasuke slowly made his way to the center of the arena, waving and showboating the entire way there. Once they were two feet from each other, they glared into each other's eyes as the people screamed, and Count Dooku made a speech. Gazing at Sasuke, Naruto found that he no longer felt remorse or regret for the man; instead, he merely felt cool logic. This was to be a match to the death. And this time, Naruto wouldn't let his former friend live.

* * *

Alright, nobody move! I've got the next chapter hostage, and if you ever want to see it alive, you better press that little review button and tell me what you think. I'm warning ya! I'm an author on the edge!

Catch you all later.

-Zeratide, out.


	11. Battle of Heroes

Hey everybody! I know, I know, that cliffy was evil. A reviewer by the name of ICB-RAIDEN asked me to publish before the holidays, so I have worked my hardest to do so! Be forewarned; due to the short timespan I made for myself, this chapter is a bit shorter than others; in exchange, I believe it is my best chapter yet. So without further ado, I present to you, the epic battle, the winner-take-all, the Naruto vs. Sasuke duel to the death!

* * *

_Previously…_

_Gazing at Sasuke, Naruto found that he no longer felt remorse or regret for the man; instead, he merely felt cool logic. This was to be a match to the death. And this time, Naruto wouldn't let his former friend live._

* * *

(AN: Cue "Battle of Heroes") "I will do what I must, Sasuke," he said; his voice remained calm, and he slipped into a Taijutsu stance, deciding to wait to use his lightsabers. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, before he deactivated his Sharingan, and drew his crimson lightsaber.

"You will try."

The moment the Count declared the match begun, Naruto sprang to action, faster than ever before. He delivered a lightning-quick set of blows to Sasuke's abdomen, before launching him into the air with a Force Blast. Drawing his lightsabers, he quickly ignited them before hurling both into Sasuke. The moment they impaled him, a puff of smoke emerged, revealing it to be a Substitution. _Predictable, _he thought, and grabbed the log with the Force, throwing it where Sasuke suddenly emerged from the ground. The rogue lit his own crimson lightsaber, and hurled it, splitting the log before it could reach him.

With a flick of the wrist, Naruto's lightsabers were back in his hands. He charged, blocking Sasuke's hastily-retrieved lightsaber with one hand, before aiming a decapitating strike with his secondary. Sasuke just managed to duck, before backpedaling and activating his Sharingan. Naruto watched as they slowly morphed into a star-shaped Mangekyo.

_What with all the evil he's done, it was only a matter of time, _Naruto thought, gazing into the red spikes. Sasuke laughed, before casting an illusion over all in the stadium; the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

_The freight passenger cast his gaze at the crimson world around him, observing the changes wrought by the raven-haired Sith. The sky had transformed into a blood-red smear, spattered with black clouds. Blood lay everywhere, and a single cross lay in the center of the ruins of the Colosseum, the bystanders watching in fear. The only colors within were red, black, and endless shades of gray. The landscape was black, and the blood against it was clearly defined, as if resting on white linen than black stone. Each living being glowed white, appearing for all the world to be a ghost. _The Tsukuyomi, _the man thought, rubbing his arms slightly as his breath misted in the air before him. _I had prayed to never be subject to this devilry again.

* * *

_Naruto cast about for Sasuke, keeping his stance relaxed, but his guard steady. He jerked slightly when Sasuke appeared before him, and with a motion of the Sith's hand, the scene changed slightly; Naruto was now bound to the cross, surrounded by a legion of Sasukes wielding red lightsabers. Wasting no time, Sasuke charged, ready to kill-_

-only for his eyes to widen as thousands of volts coursed through his body, canceling the illusion.

Naruto stepped forward, arching another blast of Force Lightning into Sasuke as the man screamed in agony. Naruto ended the stream a moment later. _I'm a Jedi, _he thought, rubbing his smoking hands. _I won't torture him for the hell of it._ He walked forward as Sasuke slowly rose, dry-heaving as sparks flew off him. When he was a few feet away, Sasuke roared, and charged, activating the Chidori, lightning arching in his left palm while he slashed with the lightsaber in his right. Naruto quickly deflected the slash, before using Tutaminis to absorb the Chidori. He sidestepped, and sent a slash toward Sasuke's exposed neck; only for the buzzer to sound, signifying the end of the first round.

Naruto hissed for a moment, before withdrawing his lightsabers, and sheathing them into his hip seal. Walking over to a rock, he sat down, before two people came over to him; the madclaw, and Arana'samura. The Wookiee offered him a waterskin, and he gratefully accepted it, feeling the cool water sooth the effects of the blistering sun. "Ara," he said, giving her a nickname in his rush, "what's the next round?"

"Fistfight," she said, and she pulled out a metal cestus, binding it around his hand before he could object. "Dooku's issued a single cestus to each combatant, and he wants you two to fight for some time." She patted him on the shoulder, wishing him luck, before she and the Wookiee retreated, Sasuke's attendants doing the same. Discretely picking up a handful of dirt, Naruto strode forward, facing off with Sasuke again.

_Think, _he ordered to himself. He slowly began to picture the fight; each scene played out in slow motion as he attempted to predict the outcome. _This mustn't register on an emotional level... First, distract target... then block his blind jab, counter with cross to left cheek. Discombobulate. Dazed, will attempt wild haymaker. Employ elbow block, and body shot. Block feral left, weaken right jaw, now fracture. Break cracked ribs, traumatize solar plexus, dislocate jaw entirely. Heel kick to diaphragm... in summary: ears ringing, jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging._

Dooku called the beginning of the round, and Naruto burst into a series of motions. Tossing the sand into Sasuke's eyes to negate the Sharingan for a few precious moments, he quickly rolled through the movements; block, smash to left cheek, double blow to the ears, block, body shot, double shot to the jaw, followed by a double body blow, jaw smash, and finally the heel kick; in the time it took for his sweat to hit the ground, Sasuke was rolling in the dirt, attempting to rise to his feet. After several moments, Sasuke activated a minor healing jutsu, repairing his jaw before lashing out at Naruto.

Naruto sidestepped the blow, and, using Sasuke's momentum against him, hurled him into the dirt, watching as the young man scrambled around, trying to regain his footing. Tightening his cestus, Naruto lifted Sasuke into the air, before smashing the metal glove repeatedly into the young man's face, blood flecking his face as each punch landed.

* * *

Ahsoka strolled through the ship, observing the status of each of her troopers. She double-checked her ship, then triple-checked it, trying to do anything to calm her nerves. Her entire body seemed to be shaking nervously, and her heart was pounding so hard, she was sure there must be someone who could hear it.

She had been in battles before, and she had seen thousands of clone troops die. It wasn't the battle that scared her. It was the possibility of seeing Naruto, the man she loved, and the man she knew loved her, die. She closed her eyes, slowly trying to relax.

* * *

_She saw two young men stand across from each other, a waterfall pounding in the background. One she recognized as Naruto, wearing the strange orange suit he had worn when she first met him. The other was the man she recognized from Naruto's report; Sasuke Uchiha, a future Sith Apprentice. She watched as they engaged in a battle that shook her to her very core. It was more violent than anything she had ever seen; more violent than the spar between Jinchuuriki, more violent than the sieges she had participated in. It was more violent than the holocrons she had seen of the First Battle of Geonosis, when more than two hundred Jedi had been massacred by wave after wave of droids. The battle culminated in one final strike, a sphere of impure purple energy surrounding the two, until only Sasuke was left standing, while Naruto slowly began to bleed out._

* * *

_She saw an old man in segmented plate armor fighting against a pale, snake-like man wielding a sword that seemed to glow blue whenever he waved it around. She watched as the old man captured the man, being run through in the process, before a spirit appeared behind the old man. The spirit slowly reached out toward the snake man, before it began to pull his soul from his own body. The process was slow and agonizing, and before the process could be complete, the spirit sliced off the arms, and the old man collapsed, dying moments later with a smile on his face._

* * *

_She saw the interior of some dark, cold cave, a lighted bacta tank rising in the center of the room. A man floated inside, his form blurred from the fluids, making him unable to be recognized as more than a silhouette. _

_"The subject has awakened, Lord Sidious," a medical droid's voice echoed, and in the darkness of the cave the figure of the droid speaking was barely visible, as well as the cloaked and hooded figure nearby. "As you can see, the bonding process was successful. The subject's DNA has been combined with that of your late apprentice, Darth Maul."_

_At the name, the man began to thrash violently for several minutes, before he suddenly ceased, gasping for air. "As you can see," the droid continued, looking at the same hooded man, "the memories of Lord Maul are beginning to surface. If you subject is able to compartmentalize, then he will be a powerful ally." "And if not?" Sidious asked, his voice as gilded as it had been in the memory. The droid paused for a few seconds before responding. "If he is unable, then his mind will collapse. He'll wind up destroying anything in his path, before his systems fail and he dies."_

_"Induce the memories," Sidious said, and the droid nodded, pressing a button. The man slammed against the glass, and she finally got a view of her love, his form a grotesque parody of his original self. His last act before he lost consciousness was to release all of his fury, fear, and pain in a scream that echoed through the Force._

* * *

Ahsoka awoke from the visions with a gasp, shaking harder than ever before. _No…_ she thought, her mind focusing on what had been done to him. _What have they done to you?_ She rose to her feet, and strode through the ship, her stride strong and determined. _I love you no matter what happens, Naruto, _she thought, tightening her grip on her lightsaber. _But I will make them pay for what they've done._

* * *

In the stands, the raven-haired man grimaced as he watched the brutal battle between the Jedi and the Sith warriors. _The Jedi are supposed to be kind, and yet Naruto seems remarkably violent, _he thought, flinching slightly as he saw more blood land on the Jedi's face. _What has transpired between these two that has inspired this kind of animosity? Sasuke _did _betray many, but they used to be steadfast friends; what happened to change this, Naruto?_

* * *

After a minute or so, Dooku declared the end of the round, and both returned to their corners, their aids coming to their sides. Naruto panted slightly as Ara removed the cestus from his hand, and the madclaw checked him over for wounds. He smiled as he saw Sasuke's attendants wrapping his head in bandages, until he resembled a Tusken Raider. Anger crossed the Uchiha's eyes, and Naruto watched as blood slowly began to drip out of his eyes, staining the bandages.

_KID! _the Kyuubi suddenly screamed, and Naruto felt the Kyuubi take control of his limbs, expelling a large sphere of Force energy around him, hurling Ara and the madclaw out of the way as black flames blazed into existence. Using Force speed, the Kyuubi moved Naruto out of the way as the Amaterasu blazed by, lighting the stone walls ablaze.

_Thanks, _he thought, feeling the heat even from this distance. Casting a quick glance to his rear, he relaxed slightly as he saw Ara and the madclaw quickly escape into the tunnels, while the crowd began screaming, this time in fear. He dodged another blast of the Amaterasu, before thinking, _I need to borrow your Fire Jutsu. You have the expertise; if you see an opportunity to effectively utilize your Fire abilities, I want you to override my control, and use my body to do what you must. _He felt the Kyuubi's consent, before his hands moved in a flurry of complex seals. As he made the final sign, he reared his head back, breathing deeply, before he blasted a massive flame at Sasuke, the fire hotter than the lava on Mustafar (AN: Just imagine the Tailed Beast Bomb) As the flames engulfed Sasuke, one final jutsu was activated; a dome of pure demonic energy rose over the field, protecting the fleeing civilians from the battle, and sealing the combatants inside.

The flames slowly died, and Naruto narrowed his eyes, seeing Sasuke standing, having used a Force shield. Dodging yet another Amaterasu, Naruto leapt onto one of the boulders, before allowing the Kyuubi to control a jutsu yet again. This time, lava began to cover the ground, bubbling and burning, forcing Sasuke to leap onto one of the boulders as well. Once only the tops of the mounds and boulders that covered the ground were visible, Naruto deactivated the Jutsu, drawing his lightsabers and thumbing the activation switch.

Naruto leaped forward, landing on the platform Sasuke stood upon, and their blades met with a shower of angry sparks. He quickly slashed; up, down, a double strike to the opposing sides, but Sasuke managed to block or dodge. As they locked sabers, Naruto gazed into the hate-filled eyes yet again. "I have failed you, Sasuke," he said, forcing more strength into his sabers. "I have failed you." Sasuke roared in anger, shoving Naruto back. Rolling at the waist, Naruto managed to dodge a strike aimed to bifurcate him, and Naruto slid on the gravel, landing hard on his back, his face just inches from the bubbling lava. As the heat seared his skin, he rolled, avoiding Sasuke's downward strike, before rolling his body so he was doing a handstand. A moment later, he vaulted off the platform, landing on another platform. For an endless time, they fought back and forth, geysers of lava beginning to spray up inside the unstable field of chakra.

Backpedaling slightly, Naruto deactivated his secondary lightsaber, sealing it into his hip. Raising his left hand, he watched as the Rasengan swirled into existence, the low buzz barely audible over the roaring lava. Sasuke roared, and hurled another blast of Lightning at Naruto, widening his stance and throwing both arms forward to increase its power. Naruto brought his left hand around, and used the Rasengan to channel his Tutaminis, absorbing the lightning and warping his Jutsu. The ball of chakra shrunk until it was the size of a pebble, but he felt it vibrating in his hand, and a high-pitched frequency, similar to metal scraping metal, resonated from the Jutsu. Arcs of lightning reacted around it, and for a moment, Naruto thought he had activated the Chidori himself. He felt the Force flow through him, and, trusting it, he raised his arm over his head, before releasing the energy.

* * *

As more and more people ran screaming as specks of lava escaped the barrier, the former raven-haired shinobi ran the width of the field, trying to find a single flaw that would allow him in. Unable to find one, he tried raining a blast of Fireballs, even attempting a Water Dragon Jutsu. When nothing he tried worked, he yelled in frustration, slamming his fist against the stone railing.

"You stay alive in there, Naruto!" he screamed, hoping the Jedi could hear him. "You have to help me! You're my only hope!"

* * *

Naruto stared in amazement as the release of energy took effect. As is swirled about, the energy began to change the scene; boulders began to grow into towers, and walkways sprung between them, reminding him of a reactor room. He quickly leapt up, landing on a catwalk and spraying another bout of lava down toward Sasuke. The Sith quickly launched up, landing a few dozen meters away as the lake of lava rose another ten feet. Canceling the Jutsu, Naruto drew his secondary lightsaber, before taking his stance yet again.

Sasuke flashed through three seals, before throwing out his arm to the side. "Chidori!" he screamed, and Naruto's eyes narrowed as the Cursed Wings sprouted from his back, his body transforming to his Stage II Curse Mark. With a hard flap, Sasuke launched at Naruto, aiming to run the Jedi through the heart. Naruto remained still, until Sasuke was nearly upon him. At the last moment, Naruto launched up, and spun, slashing clean through Sasuke's wings.

As Sasuke hit the ground, Naruto quickly stepped back, coming dangerously close to the edge of the platform. "Stay down, Sasuke!" he yelled over the roaring flames. "If we continue on this path, it will only end in destruction!"

As Sasuke rose yet again, Naruto closed his eyes, clenching his fists at the Sith's stubbornness. _As you wish, _he thought, and he launched forward yet again, exchanging a flurry of blows with the young man. He countered a stab to his heart with a feral slash toward Sasuke's neck, but the Uchiha ducked, and Naruto took the moment to flip over Sasuke, before backpedaling, trying to gain some breathing room. Sasuke roared in frustration, before activating yet another Chidori, attempting his earlier attack; a feint with his lightsaber, followed by a slash with the Chidori. Time seemed to slow for Naruto as the attacks came in; he ignored the lightsaber, allowing it to slide past his cheek, before his right arm came up. In one brutal attack, he carved through Sasuke's left forearm, severing the limb completely.

Screaming in pain, Sasuke collapsed on the dirty walkway, clutching the remaining stump to his chest. His lightsaber lay rolled several feet away, forgotten, and Naruto summoned it to his hand, before sealing the device into his hip seal. The young Jedi slowly walked next to Sasuke, rolling him over with a foot before pointing his primary lightsaber at the young Sith's throat.

"You never should have left the Village, Sasuke," he said, gazing into the onyx eyes.

"I had nothing there tying me to such weaklings!" he roared, and he leapt up, activating one final Chidori with his remaining arm. He tried to flip over Naruto and destroy the young Jedi's head with unstable lightning. Reacting instantly, Naruto performed a brutal Mou Kei strike: one circular slash to remove each remaining limb. As Sasuke fell to the dirt once more, screaming in agony, the barrier disappeared, allowing the crowd to view the field once more.

"You had me!" Naruto yelled, deactivating his lightsabers and angrily slamming them into his seals. "You were my brother, Sasuke! I loved you!" Naruto choked out. Swallowing hard, he felt pity for the young Sith for a moment before he squashed it down, remembering the murders the Uchiha had committed. He cut Sasuke's belt from his form, giving it a once-over to find any useful items. Gazing into Sasuke's eyes, he saw hatred and madness reflected in the onyx orbs. "You've taken dozens of lives, Sasuke," Naruto said, raising his voice so the remaining crowd could hear. Naruto turned his gaze toward the lava, and Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. As Sasuke tried to crawl away, Naruto grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground and holding him over the edge of the walk, above the boiling lava below.

"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke screamed, his voice warped with pain and rage. In one last act of defiance, Sasuke feebly spit at the Jedi, before Naruto released his grip.

Time seemed to flow as the Sith fell. Surprise registered on his face as his clothes flapped about him, before he hit the lava. The flames sprung up instantly, and Naruto slowly sunk to his knees as Sasuke screamed. The young man rolled and writhed in agony, his skin blistering, boiling, frying, and melting before it blacked, hissing. His hair ignited, leaving his scalp a mangled mess, and tears streamed from his ruined eyes, evaporating instantly. As the body sank completely below, Naruto felt a small ripple through the Force. He closed his eyes, and a solitary tear fell.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.

* * *

Wow. I gotta say, I am rather proud of this. One day after I published the new chapter, ICB-RAIDEN requested another chapter before the Holidays. The morning after this request, I got up, went to school, came home at 3:00, and worked for the next seven hours to write what you now have read. Please, as a Christmas gift to me, review this story, and tell me if it was worth it.

-Zeratide, out.


	12. The Wheels Begin to Turn

Hey everybody, how you doing? Well, I have got to say, the last chapter of Under the Stars was overwhelmingly popular! I wish to assure you that Sasuke is indeed dead, and he will not be coming back in any form. We are at the turning point, my friends: we are on the home stretch. That's right, folks; Under the Stars is almost complete. Now don't you worry; there will still be a few chapters left, but we are closing in on a final confrontation. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 12 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_As the body sank completely below, Naruto felt a small ripple through the Force. He closed his eyes, and a solitary tear fell._

_Sasuke Uchiha was dead._

* * *

For several moments, all was quiet with the young Jedi; the audience cheered in a primal and savage joy at seeing another life extinguished while Naruto felt the impact of his first real kill. It wasn't the killing that had bothered him; as a shinobi, he had been prepared to take a life, and fully accepted that duty. Rather, the fact that the life had been that of a man he had considered a friend shook him to his very core. _You did the right thing, _the Kyuubi told him, his voice solemn. _Sasuke would only have brought darkness to the galaxy._

* * *

Darth Sidious' lips curled into a disappointed grimace as he gazed at the kneeling Jedi above him. "Tyranus," he called, and Dooku turned to him, bowing. "The young boy has shown that he still aligns himself with the Jedi by displaying grief at the death of Sasuke. He is of no use to us." Turning, Sidious walked into the network of tunnels, disappearing.

Dooku gazed after his master for a few moments, disappointed that such a fighter had to die. His features hardened, before he turned to his guards. "Open fire!" he declared, and a moment later a stream of bolts flew at the kneeling Jedi.

* * *

Despite his feelings at killing Sasuke, Naruto immediately sensed he was in danger, and more by instinct than conscious thought, his lightsabers were in his hands and deflecting fire before his mind even registered what the danger was. Deflecting a shot back at the droid who fired it, Naruto saw Dooku issuing orders to his squad of SBDs. As more and more filed out, the droids began shooting the walkways he had formed, causing his footing to shake and crumble as it began to give way. One particularly violent tremor sent him sprawling on the hard stone as he prepared to leap to a lower level; the jagged rocks sliced his limbs and torso, before the force of his collision knocked one of his lightsabers from his hand, sending it spinning out of sight hundreds of feet below onto the now-cooled rock. With one final shot, the walkway crumbled, and time slowed as he slowly tumbled over the edge. Tired as he was from the fight, he knew he would be unable to slow his fall. Closing his eyes, he waited for the painful crunch, followed by blissful release.

A pair of hands grabbed him roughly then, and he jerked as whoever held him landed on the rock, stumbling slightly to keep from dropping the young Jedi. Opening his eyes, amazement filled him upon seeing Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother.

The last time Naruto had seen the man, he had been strong, cold, and fierce; the man before him looked a mess. Dressed in worn travel clothes beneath a sandy cloak, Itachi seemed sickly to the Jedi, his eyes dull and listless. Itachi activated his Mangekyo, and in one swift attack, burned half of the droids with the Amaterasu. Sickly or not, the man was still dangerous.

"You're a hard man to find, Naruto," Itachi stated, setting the Jedi on his feet. "I've been searching for you for three months. Decided to go to a gladiatorial match, and lo and behold, there you are." Giving Naruto a look-over, he quirked an eyebrow. "You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you. What did they do to you?"

Before Naruto could answer, Dooku himself leapt down from the stands, drawing his lightsaber in a flourish, and presenting Naruto with the Makashi salute before assuming his battle stance. "No time!" he yelled, preparing his own use of Makashi. "If you really want to help me, then find my secondary lightsaber and take out these droids!" Itachi nodded briskly, before disappearing. Turning back to Dooku, Naruto charged forward, their blades clashing in a wave of sparks.

Dooku was quick on the riposte, aiming an economic slash to Naruto's neck, but the Jedi's shinobi speed, exhausted as he was, was still enough for him to bring his lightsaber up to block. The two feinted and strafed, playing with each other, feeling out the other's defenses. Of all styles, Makashi was Naruto's second favorite; Vaapad was still his best. But for all its power, Vaapad couldn't match the grace and excitement of two Makashi masters locked in epic battle. The two danced back and forth, unable to gain the advantage.

"You _are_ skilled," Dooku commented, casually sidestepping a thrust. "But when fighting any Sith Lord, there is one thing you must remember."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked, feinting low before unsuccessfully sweeping at Dooku's chest. Dooku signaled, and a yellow-skinned Zabrak, the one from his visions, dropped next to him, activating a crimson double-bladed lightsaber.

"We cheat."

* * *

Ahsoka leapt to her feet as the ship jolted out of hyperspace, appearing in the middle of a Separatist squadron. The guns began firing instantly, and Ahsoka ran to her ship, stumbling as shots from the Separatist cannons rocked the ship. Quickly lifting off the deck, she flew out, LAATs pouring out after her. Turning toward the planet below, she led her squad toward the coordinates of the coliseum. _Hold on, Naruto, _she thought, pushing her ship to the limits. _I'm almost there._

Hissing in anger and pain, Naruto clutched the long burn running across his stomach the Zabrak had marked him with. Delving quickly into Maul's memories, he identified the monster as a warped version of Savage Oppress. Filing that away in the back of his mind, he turned his advantage to his duel, rolling over Oppress' shoulders to avoid a slash from Dooku. _Kyuubi, _he thought, slowly stepping back to gain some breathing room. _How are my reserves?_

_You are at 15% total chakra level, and approaching 20% stamina level._

_I want you to keep a track on my reserves, both chakra and stamina. If they drop below 10%, I want you to alert me. At that point, I have to either put all my remaining reserves into one final attack, or surrender and die._

_Very well, _the Kyuubi replied, creating a HUD in front of itself in the cage. _My chakra could boost all your reserves by 20% for about thirty seconds, if you wish._

_No, _Naruto thought, skirting an attack from Savage before switching his lightsaber to his other hand behind his back to block a crippling strike from Dooku. _Save it for my finisher._

As the duel seemed to drag on, facing the two Sith proved remarkably draining: as effective as his switch to utilizing Soresu was, it was nowhere near the level of Obi-Wan, and thus he grew weaker as Dooku and Savage battered away at his defenses. Stuck between a legion of Super Battle Droids, a wall, and the Sith pressing the attack, he was quickly running out of options.

_Chakra and stamina are both at 10%! _the Kyuubi alerted him, worry in the fearsome demon's voice. _You have to take the remainder of my chakra! At this point, it's your only option!_

_No! _Naruto thought, gritting his teeth as Savage pressed the attack. _I waited too long, got backed into a corner. Your chakra won't do me any good at this point. Keep it, that you may use it to beg Kami leniency in the next life!_

Finally, just as Naruto was sure he would die, Itachi appeared beside him, lashing out at Savage with Naruto's dropped lightsaber. Taken by surprise, the Zabrak broke off formation with his Master, allowing Naruto a chance to regain his strength as he dueled the older Sith Lord. Slowly, the Kyuubi poured a trickle of its chakra into his reserves, bolstering his flagging strength and healing his minor wounds, soothing his aches and pangs.

Finally, as he and Dooku disengaged one last time, he heard the thrum of a ship's engines, and turning his head, he saw a dozen LAAT-series gunships soaring toward the coliseum, Ahsoka's ship in the lead. His heart soared as he saw her wing her way towards him, before he turned to find Dooku gone. Cursing under his breath, he quickly charged into the web of tunnels, chasing after the Sith Lord.

* * *

As the dozen LAAT's began dropping troops, Ahsoka managed to land her ship amongst the fire of more droids filing into the coliseum. Quickly unbuckling from the harnesses, she saw the glowing green lightsaber of her love disappear into one of the caves. _Where are you going? _she thought in anguish, worry gnawing at her in the pit of her stomach. As she finally got out and began to deflect blaster fire, she saw a raven-haired man fighting a yellow-skinned Zabrak with a green lightsaber remarkably similar to Naruto's. _Who is he?_ she wondered, working her way toward him as clone troopers began to fight the droids. She saw the crimson double-bladed lightsaber the monster wielded, and in a moment she was next to the stranger, helping him fight the Sith.

She cast a quick glance at her ally, before flinching as she saw his eye warp, blood leaking from the socket. A moment later, a burst of onyx fire erupted near the Zabrak, and the monster wisely chose that moment to make good its escape. As she stepped forward to chase after it, the stranger fell, and she stopped to catch him. He began coughing violently, and she was disturbed to see him cough up a small quantity of blood, before he passed out. She looked back to the tunnel, torn between two options, before she groaned, hoisting the man onto her back and carrying him to the MedEvac zone. Her love would have to fend for himself a little longer.

* * *

Naruto ran pell-mell through the rumbling corridors as they began to collapse from the Republic bombing. Dust swirled at his ankles as the rock finally settled, and all was silent save the hum of his lightsaber. In this suffocating darkness, even he was unable to see, and what little light his lightsaber emitted cast everything into a disconcerting green hue. Proceeding cautiously through the corridor, he deactivated the blade, crouching down and silently sneaking across the rough-hewn stone. He strained his ears, searching for any sound that might alert him as to Dooku's location, and he heard the soft scuff of leather sliding against stone before he quickly activated his lightsaber, blocking a strike from the Count's own crimson blade.

Evidently they were in a small cavern, as Naruto felt he had room to move for several meters, and deactivating his blade, he moved back into the shadows, slowly tiptoeing around to the Count's back. "I do not need my eyes to be able to find you, young one," the Count said, turning to face Naruto. Panting slightly, Naruto abandoned stealth, activating his lightsaber as he held it, shaking, before him. Dooku drew his own, and Naruto noticed how the tip of the Count's danced erratically as well, testament to the man's own exhaustion.

_There's no honor in this, _Naruto thought, slowly lowering his blade. "Go," he told Dooku, deactivating his lightsaber with a hiss. "There's no honor to be had here. I kill you, I kill a weakened old man who couldn't hold his lightsaber straight. Your kill me, you kill a weakened child you have decades of experience over."

"You think there is a place for honor in war, young Jedi?" Dooku asked, not moving from his stance. "The politicians responsible for this war caused it for the sake of lining their pockets! Billions die, clones and civilians alike, so they might make a quick credit." He waved his lightsaber to his side angrily, emphasizing his words. "The Jedi do nothing to end this! They merely enforce the will of corrupt senators and a Chancellor who manipulates them all."

"The Jedi, for better or worse, serve the Republic, despite corruption. You say the Senate is corrupt? All politicians are the same, from any planet," Naruto stated calmly. "Kill me if you so wish," Naruto said, turning away from the Sith Lord. "I have seen enough blood spilt today to last two lifetimes; I'll not spill more today." With that, he began walking away, his hearing strained to catch any sound that would necessitate a speedy defense. He heard the hiss of Dooku deactivating his lightsaber, before he sensed the man's retreat. Knowing he was safe, at least for a short while, he leaned against the wall, sliding against the rough-hewn stone until he was sitting on the floor of the cavern, catching his breath.

_I may not agree with what you did, and the Jedi Council certainly will not, _the Kyuubi stated, finally relaxing in its own realm. _I'm proud of you, though. You showed maturity today, and you showed honor. I do not think Dooku will forget this anytime soon._

Naruto smiled slightly, before resting his chin against his chest. _Just a short nap, _he thought, his exhaustion shrouding his mind. _Just a short nap and I'll finish my mission here._

_Just a short nap…_

* * *

After finally defeating the last of the droids, Ahsoka cast her gaze around, surveying the battlefield. A dozen or so bodies littered the field, surrounded by hundreds of droids. Gaara's squadron, their uniforms decorated with sand-colored stripes, began linking up with her own squadron. Quickly directing the various troops to search the different tunnels, she and Gaara began looking through the tunnel she had seen Naruto charge into. The pair were silent as they carefully felt their way through the tunnel, several times having to clear the rubble from several cave-ins.

In the darkness of the cave, it was impossible to tell how far they had gone, or how long they had been there, but after some time, they came into an antechamber. Activating a glowstick, Ahsoka managed to make out four tunnels branching off in front of her. Frustration, helplessness, and anger bubbled up in her throat, and she let out a strangled yell, hurling the light down one of the tunnels before sinking to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Gaara knelt down, rubbing her shoulder as she cried.

They heard the soft sound of leather sliding over stone, and they whirled around, activating their lightsabers. Ahsoka hesitantly advanced, holding her lightsaber in front of her to cast what little light she could. She gasped as she finally caught sight of her love.

Naruto was slouched against the wall of antechamber, dressed in strange gray clothing, his breathing ragged. The sleeves, stomach, and legs of the garments were dyed red, and his exposed fingers slowly dripped blood. His head lolled forward on his chest, his now-silver hair matted with sweat, dirt, and blood, and hanging down to his shoulders. Horns extended around his head, chipped, yet whole. Silver tattoos traced his body, disappearing beneath the folds of his clothes. As he shifted slightly, a smear of blood became visible on the wall behind him, as well as a small pool surrounding him. "Ahsoka?" he whispered, lifting his head to look at her. His eyes were dull and listless, his face curled up into a confused grimace. Grabbing the arm with the fewest wounds, she slung it across her shoulders, helping him up. He slumped against her, unable to stand, and she half-carried, half-dragged him out of the caves as Gaara strolled along behind them, calling in the search teams over his comlink.

Despite the amount of time that had passed since they had seen each other, their reunion was silent. Naruto remained quiet, disturbing the young Togruta woman aiding him. They both knew that his transformation created another barrier between them; one that was unprecedented, yet not impossible to overcome. His mind unable to grasp ahold of a conscious thought, he slowly drifted out of consciousness, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

He awoke after an unknown time with a splitting headache; every jostle of the ship sent waves of white-hot pain bursting behind his eyelids. On top of that, he was unbelievably sore from his duels. As he tried to open his eyes, he felt himself being submerged into a cool liquid, the level reaching his waist before he could see. He was unsurprised to see that he was in the ship's medical bay; as he was slowly submerged into a bacta tank, flashbacks of his transformation flitted before his eyes. Suddenly feeling trapped like a wild animal, he saw red and lashed out, striking the medical droid square in its photoreceptors. He tried to climb out of the tank, but several strong arms grasped him. He lashed out, managing to strike one of the offenders, hearing a hiss of pain before the pressure doubled, and he was forced below the surface of the liquid. Roaring in anger, he struck out at the glass tank in vain.

_Calm down, kid, _the Kyuubi said, its voice soothing as its chakra slowly seeped through the bacta and into his wounds. _They're just trying to help you._ Panting hard, he slowly came back to awareness. Looking around, he saw Gaara, Ahsoka, Ara, and the Madclaw wheezing outside the tank, the space under Gaara's left eye swelling up. Itachi lay on a medical cot several feet away, his eyes wrapped in white bandages. Grabbing the mask, he placed it around his mouth, taking a deep breath of oxygen.

"Sorry, Gaara," he said, his voice slightly warped through the mask. "My mind and nerves are a little bit frayed at the moment; I'm in a lot of pain." A series of tremors racked his body as his muscles spasmed, and he groaned in pain as the mixture of the bacta and the Kyuubi's healing chakra repaired his body; torn muscles reattached before bulging slightly outward, while his bones shifted slightly as they contracted, before moving back into place.

"You're healing amazingly fast," Ahsoka commented, watching her love with awe as even his major wounds healed before her eyes. "A normal person would take hours to heal wounds that bad; you've been in for a minute and a half, and you're almost completely healed."

"Side-effect of being a Jinchuriki," he stated, climbing out of the medical fluid. "I already heal at a remarkable rate; add bacta to the mix, and I'm unstoppable." Grabbing a towel, he began drying off; when he got to his hair, he groaned in frustration as he accidentally tore the cloth with his new horns. "I'm not going to be used to this anytime soon," he stated, rubbing his temples. Sitting down next to Itachi's bed, he looked the rogue over, unable to figure out why he himself was in the medical bay. When he voiced his question, the raven-haired man stirred beneath him, grasping the front of his shirt with a shaky arm.

"I'm blind," Itachi stated, his unseeing eyes roaming beneath their confines. "I used my Mangekyo Sharingan too much, and I've gone blind." He laughed, a sad, twisted sound. "I slaughtered my clan for the Hokage, Naruto; they were planning a coup to take over Konoha. What's my reward? I've lost my sight, and I'm dying. I left Kironia to find a cure, but none will help a lonely exile from the Outer Rim; so I came to find you. As a Jedi, you have the influence to get me treated. You alone can save me." With that, the man lost consciousness, leaving the young Jedi reeling in shock. Gaara's expression remained neutral; Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend in confusion; Ara appeared intrigued; the madclaw said something undiscernable; and the Kyuubi sat up in its cage.

_Ahhhh… _he said quietly, his voice understanding. _The Uchiha clan was going to try and steal me from you, then use the power of their eyes to control me and wreak havoc on our home. It looks like the late Uchiha had it wrong all along; he wasted his entire life on a misunderstanding. _Reaching out with the Force, Naruto confirmed Itachi's story from the man's memories; the Old Man's sorrowful expression as he gave the orders, his promise to keep Sasuke safe, and Itachi's undercover work, sending information on Akatsuki to Jiraiya.

_He's definitely risked a great deal to help me, _Naruto said after a time, his voice thoughtful. _Do you think we should trust him?_ he asked the Kyuubi. The fox was silent for some time, before he replied in the affirmative. Turning his gaze outward, Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking heavily. Turning to the medical droid, he ordered, "I want you to replace his eyes with cybernetics. Also, get a sample of his blood and figure out what his disease is; cure it if it's possible." As the droid left to get the necessary supplies he turned back to last Uchiha. "Welcome to the Clone Wars, Itachi."

* * *

In his office on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine sat with his chair turned toward the window, gazing out at the Coruscant nightlife. His plans on Geonosis had backfired horribly; his possible new apprentice had been killed by his own creation, and when he had sentenced the genetically-modified Jedi to death, Naruto, along with some unknown human, managed to destroy a large number of his droids before the clones appeared and Dooku had to make his escape. From Dooku's report, he had managed to identify the man as someone who had been in the stands. Using his extensive resources, he was tracking the man through any flights he had taken that were charted, and any flights he possibly could have hired from a number of smugglers.

During his apprenticeship under Darth Plagueis the Wise, he himself had become wise, learning to take failure and change it into success; to plan decades ahead. Using those lessons, he began to create a framework for his newest plan to remove the young Jedi. Seeing as there was footage of the killing blow to Sasuke, he could possibly create false documents that made it appear as though Sasuke was a Republic spy. Once that was done, he could have Dooku leak the footage, and if they found out who it was that had helped Naruto fight off the Sith Lord and his monster, then they could fabricate a criminal background for him, if he didn't have one. Criminal association and the murder of a Republic spy would easily have him thrown into prison, and based on Naruto's final words to Sasuke, reminding the would-be Sith of the people he had kill, the Jedi's could be warped to make him appear as if he had announced himself executioner, which the Jedi Council highly frowned upon; with this and the criminal record the boy would soon have, he would likely be exiled from the Jedi Order.

"Yes…" he murmured to himself, steepling his fingers. "Enjoy your freedom while you may, young Jedi. Enjoy it while you may."

* * *

Well, there you go everyone! So, how was it? A roller coaster ride of twists and turns? A diabolical chapter of dastardly plots? Did anyone expect that our raven-haired stranger was Itachi? Please, review and let me know!

-Zeratide, out.


	13. Flesh and Blade

Hey everybody! How you doing? Well, I have been planning out where to go with this story in my free time, and I must say, I think I have the best ending for this particular story that you could ever possibly read. But of course, that's several chapters down the road. Without further ado, here is chapter 13 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Turning to the medical droid, he ordered, "I want you to replace his eyes with cybernetics. Also, get a sample of his blood and figure out what his disease is; cure it if it's possible." As the droid left to get the necessary supplies he turned back to last Uchiha. "Welcome to the Clone Wars, Itachi."_

* * *

"Itachi? Itachi, open your eyes."

"Why?" the man groaned, rolling onto his side. All he felt was an aching soreness throughout his body, and all he saw was darkness. "Why even bother? I'm blind, Naruto. Blind."

"Open your eyes, Itachi," the Jedi repeated, his voice firm now. Sighing, he did so, and to his surprise, he saw. Seeing the white cloth over his eyes, he quickly tore it off, squinting as light poured into his eyes. He lay on a medical bed, dressed in light blue scrubs, while Naruto, Gaara, and the strange girl who had helped him fight the monstrosity in the coliseum stood around him.

"How is this possible?" Itachi asked, his voice shaky. He felt the area around his eyes, and his fingers touched cold metal. His hands began shaking, and a look of sorrow flitted across Naruto's features as the Uchiha grabbed a mirror lying on the table beside him. Seeing his reflection in the mirror, he almost dropped the glass in surprise. In the place of his blind eyes, two prosthetics rested in the sockets. The eyes looked like an exact copy of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Metal fittings were in place to hold the eyes in place, and a small button rested on the outside corner of each. Pressing the buttons, a shadowed lens like those on sunglasses ejected over his eyes, displaying massive amounts of random symbols. He reeled slightly from the sudden stream, before it cleared, displaying basic information. As he looked around, the HUD scanned a number of different items he cast his attention on, giving him various bits of information. In the top left corner, he saw a display of his chakra reserves, and he laughed, his lips curling into a smile.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed, leaping up from the table. Naruto gave a relieved grin, and Itachi swept the young Jedi up in a quick hug as thanks. "Thank you Naruto."

"It's nothing," Naruto said, scratching the back of his in embarrassment. "I had them give you advanced prosthetics because you'll no longer be able to use your Sharingan. Hopefully the Heads-Up Display will compensate. I also had them do some blood work on you, and we had a stroke of luck; you were suffering from a very slow strain of the Blue Shadow Virus. Using the data from the recent synthesized cure, we have managed to cure you of your illness."

"You did all of this for a man you believed to be a murderer until five minutes before you ordered the operation?" A grin split both men's features, before Naruto cracked his neck, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Try to get some rest, Itachi. You'll be feeling a bit of pain in a little while, and you'll still have to get used to the implants. Besides, after my battles, I'm going to need some rest myself." Leaving the med bay, Naruto began working his way through the maze of hallways back to his room. Upon finally making it his room, he saw Ara and the madclaw standing on either side of his door. "Something I can do for you two?" he asked, his eyes flicking to the blasters holstered on Ara's hips.

_You saved our lives, and we are in your debt, _the madclaw said. Surprise flitted across Naruto's face, both from the Wookiee's words and the fact that he now understood them. Attributing his new knowledge of Shyriiwook to Darth Maul's memories, he listened as the Wookiee continued. _My honor, even as an outcast, as a Nameless, demands that I help you. You have defeated me in single combat, and thus you have my respect; now that you have saved my life, I will serve you, even if it costs me mine._

_If you will serve me, you will be named. You are Senshi, which on my planet means Warrior._ Switching back to Basic, he addressed the Twi'lek. "Ara, if you choose to serve me, your tasks will not be glamorous; if I have need of a soldier in battle, you will fight. If I have need of an assistant, you will do whatever job I give you, no matter how demeaning. If you serve me, you report to me or Itachi, and only the two of us. There are secrets about our people and us that no one can know. Is this clear?" She chuckled slightly as she nodded, and he sighed. "Alright. Ara, I want you to walk around, familiarize yourself with the ship. Talk to my friends, talk to the soldiers, and get to know everything and everyone you can. Senshi, you can guard my room for tonight; tomorrow, I want you two to switch duties." After hearing their various affirmatives, he flopped down onto his bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Ahsoka lay on the bed in her room of the ship, hugging her pillow to her chest as tears ran down her face. After not seeing Naruto for months on end, and after nearly losing him twice in a matter of days, he had barely spoken to her, barely even glanced at her, even as she dragged him out of that cave. When finally he _had_ spoken to her, it wasn't as much to her as to everyone present. She had tried to find him after he spoke to Itachi, but he had disappeared so quickly, she was sure he was avoiding her. Hugging the pillow closer to her chest, she slowly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Naruto?"_ a deep voice echoed through his dreams. _ "Wake up. Wake, and answer me. Why have you stolen me, Naruto?" _A red-skinned Zabrak flitted across his vision, yellow teeth bared in a snarl that bent and twisted black tattoos. _"You will never escape me, Naruto."

"Wake up, Naruto,"_ a young girl repeated, and he shifted in his bed, his features scrunching up. A girlish giggle traced across his dreams, and he tried to block out the whispers lifting up; as he cast his gaze around, he found that he was unable to find the Kyuubi anywhere. There was a flash of light, and he was standing in the Dune Sea of Tattooine. Another flash and he stood in a swamp, swirling with mist and surrounded by the Dark Side._

_Another flash, this one different, and he stood in a field of blooming sakura trees, Kyuubi sitting beside him. _Breathe, _Kyuubi told him, handing a steaming cup of tea. Naruto took a deep inhaled deeply, the scent comforting him. _Your mind is still frayed, though not from your transformation alone. Having faced so much stress, killing your friend, and nearly dying has made you a bit jumpy.

"Then why the vision of Darth Maul?" _Naruto asked, swirling the tea in the little cup as he looked around. The Kyuubi remained silent, and Naruto sighed. _"I suppose our cooperation ends when death doesn't threaten us both." _Standing, he began walking, trying to find his way back to consciousness._

My name isn't Kyuubi, you know, _the fox stated, and he paused, turning to look at the Bijuu. _My name is Kurama. And I will help you Naruto. I do not answer your question because I cannot. Darth Maul was before our time; he was an unknown entity who was destroyed before the Jedi learned anything about him. It could merely be that his presence in the Force, even after death, is rebelling to anyone possessing his DNA and his memories. That is all I can tell you, besides the fact that you should speak to Ahsoka as soon as you can. Your distraction has hurt her, and she needs your comfort.

"I will go to her, and I will think on what you've said," _Naruto replied, and the field disappeared, leaving him in dreamless sleep._

* * *

Naruto woke slowly, blinking slightly as a chink of light fell across his face as the durasteel door slid open. A figure slipped into the room, before the door slid closed. A familiar scent suffused the room, and he gently reached out, grasping Ahsoka's hand. She knelt by his bed, dressed in a pair of silky shorts and a tank top. He ran his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "My love," he whispered, gently kissing her eyelids. She began sobbing again, and he held her as she buried her head in his chest.

"When you were gone for so long, I worried that I had lost you, and I worried again when I found you dying in that cave. All I wanted was to hear you say those words to me, yet you remained silent to my presence; I was afraid you no longer loved me."

"For three months I suffered visions and memories of another's life; I had to fight to maintain my sanity. I then had to kill a man who used to be my best friend, and fought again for my life before you found me. My silence was not out of scorn, Ahsoka; I took care to make sure that I spoke as little as possible, that I may not betray us in my state." He gently pulled her up beside him on the bed, his hand resting on the curve of her hip. Softly kissing the nape of her neck, he pulled her even closer, pressing his abdomen against hers. She gasped softly, before she knotted her fingers in his hair, nervously chewing her lip. "Do you want to stop?" he asked softly, leaning back to look in her eyes. Seeing tenderness in the blue orbs, she shook her head, pulling her lover closer.

Taking care to be gentle, Naruto spent the first several minutes softly kissing the Togruta woman. His hands ran up and down her back underneath the shirt tracing little circles against her spine. After several minutes of kissing, Ahsoka wriggled against him for a moment, until she managed to remove her shirt, displaying herself to him. His eyes flicked down, taking in her figure, before he gently kissed her collarbone, followed by her breasts. She mewled softly as he gave them attention, before he moved to her abdomen. This time it was his turn to pause; wriggling out of sweatpants he had put on after he got out of the bacta tank, he tossed them in the corner, now totally naked. A second later, Ahsoka's shorts joined the pile, leaving them both equally unclothed. Climbing on top of her, he gently kissed the nape of her neck before pressing himself against her.

She nodded, and he thrust in with one swift motion.

Ahsoka whimpered in pain, burying her face in his shoulder and tightening their embrace, and he remained motionless, allowing her to adjust as he whispered softly in her ear. "I love you," he whispered over and over, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. The minutes creeped by, and she slowly relaxed, wrapping her arms softly around his neck. She nodded, and he set a soft pace, increasing his pace slightly as her whimpers turned into moans.

"Faster," she told him, and he obliged her, picking up the pace further until her mouth was open in a continuous, silent scream. Aware of the taboo of their act, both tried to remain as silent as possible; when the end finally came, Ahsoka sunk her Togruta fangs into his neck to silence her screams, and he did the same with his own. His vision flashed white, and he heard a noise unlike he had ever heard before; it was the roar of a waterfall, the soft tinkle of wind chimes; in a word, ecstasy. As the sound faded, so too did consciousness.

When he awoke hours later, he found Ahsoka snuggled into his chest, curled up and pressed as close to his warm body as she could get. Gently kissing her forehead, he smiled as she wriggled even closer to him, before relaxing again. He crawled gently over her, covering her with the blankets. Putting on his sweatpants, he sat at a small desk in the room, setting up a short stack of papers and grabbing a pen, before he began writing.

* * *

When Ahsoka awoke, she was slightly worried to find that Naruto was no longer in the bed, his body warming hers. She cast her gaze to the corner of the room, and saw that his sweatpants were gone, and her worry grew until she saw him asleep in the chair at his desk, sprawled over a stack of papers as he snored quietly. Smiling, she got up, holding the blanket to cover her nude form, before walking over next to him and looking at what he had written. It was a number of lines for a song, like the time after the spar between them and Gaara once they had made their own lightsabers. Turning her attention back to the song, she read the lyrics.

**My head is stuck in the clouds,**

**She begs me to come down,**

**Says boy, quit fooling around.**

**I told her, I love the view from up here,**

**Warm sun, and wind in my ear,**

**We'll watch, the world, from above,**

**As it turns to the rhythm of love.**

**We may only have tonight,**

**But till the morning sun you're mine,**

**All mine,**

**Play the music low,**

**And sway to the rhythm of love.**

She smiled, before kissing his whiskered cheek, giggling as said whiskers tickled her soft lips. She felt them slide across her lips, before his met hers. "You're mine," he whispered, pulling her onto his lap. There was a knock on the door, and they both froze for a moment, until Naruto quickly summoned her clothes to him. Handing her the garments, he shook his hands wildly through his hair to make it appear disheveled, taking care around his horns, and then rubbed his eyes until they were red and swollen. Checking to make sure Ahsoka was dressed, he opened the door, finding Anakin waiting on the other side.

"God, Naruto, you look horrible," Anakin said, gently grabbing the Padawan's chin and turning the boy's head so he could look at him from different angles. "Are you okay?" Noticing Ahsoka in the room, Anakin's eyebrows skyrocketed, before he crossed his arms and looked at Naruto, waiting for an explanation.

"The genetic experiments have been giving me nightmares, so Ahsoka slept in the top bunk to make sure I would be alright."

"And the smell in here? Anakin asked, crinkling his nose. Naruto casually reached for the trash bin next to his bed, and Kurama quickly cast a Genjutsu on it, making it appear to be filled with vomit. Anakin gagged slightly at the sight, before he nodded. "Alright. I just came to see how you were doing. I was a little… _surprised_… to see Ahsoka here, butI suppose I should give you a little more trust; after all, I'm sure that you guys wouldn't break that particular code," he said, turning to leave. Under his breath, he muttered, "Even if you do break most of the other ones."

The door slid shut, and Naruto sighed, visibly relaxing as Ahsoka collapsed bonelessly into the desk chair. "That was too close," she said, pressing a hand to her chest. "If we were caught, the Jedi would have exiled us from the Order." Naruto knelt down and surrounded her in a comforting embrace, and she sighed, resting her head against his broad shoulder for several minutes. "I'm sorry," she murmured, not removing her head. "We just did this amazing thing last night, and now I'm freaking out… I must be the worst girlfriend ever."

"I've never had a girlfriend before, Ahsoka," Naruto stated, lifting his chin with a finger, "but you are by far the best girlfriend I could possibly hope to find in all the planets in all the galaxies in the entire universe. Even if I had to leave my home planet for this relationship to occur, I would do it all again in a heartbeat." He kissed her for a long moment, before he stood. "Now go and get dressed in your compartment. When you're done, I want you to find Gaara and bring him to the main hangar; I'm going to modify my lightsabers, and I'll meet you there for a spar." She smiled and left, adding a little extra sway of her hips to please him, before the door slid closed.

He removed his dual sabers from the seals tattooed on his body. _Harder to find now that the rest of my body is covered, _he thought, setting them down. Pulling a calligraphy brush and pot of ink that had been left in the room in anticipation of his rescue, he dipped the brush in the ink, before hovering it over the base of each lightsaber. _Kurama, could you help me?_

_What do you need?_ he asked, his voice slightly softer and more affectionate at the use of his name.

_I want to create a seal on the base of my lightsabers so that they attract to each other and lock together, creating a saberstaff, but can later be unlocked. I would like to do this so that I am the only one who can use my lightsabers this way, such as if someone managed to disarm me and use the blades against me. Can you help me out with the seals?_ He felt rather than heard Kurama's acquiescence, before his hand began moving on its own, carefully and artfully writing the minute patterns along the designated spots. After a few minutes, the task was done, and he set the brush aside.

_When you want to activate the seals, just press the bases together and twist; it will pull on a minute amount of my chakra to hold them together. The only way to break them apart is for you to release the jutsu with the usual word, _Kai! _Understand?_

_I understand, Kurama. And… thanks._

* * *

After thirty minutes, Ahsoka and Gaara stood waiting in the main hangar somewhat impatiently. A group of troopers who had been off-duty had been kind enough to move a number of the durasteel crates into a ring, in some places several crates high. They sat here and there, hoping to be able to see the spar that was to begin. Now the only thing delaying the spar was the one who had called for it.

Another moment later, Naruto appeared, dressed in the freshly cleaned robes he had worn in the coliseum, and dozens of eyes turned to watch as he strode quickly and surely toward his opponents. He attached the hilts of his lightsaber as he entered the ring, activating the saberstaff on stun. Twin emerald blades with over a meter reach each ejected from their various hilts, and without pausing he suddenly sped into a lightning-fast spin aimed at Gaara's neck.

The redhead's lightsaber was up instantly, blocking the strike, and Naruto rolled with the strength of the block, allowing Gaara's lightsaber to push his so that it spun and came in from the other side. Gaara ducked quickly under the whirring blade, and Naruto spun, locking with Ahsoka. He quickly rolled through a series of circular slashes; left shoulder to right midriff followed by a sweep for the legs. She managed to block the first with her shoto, intercepted the second with her primary, and flipped backward over the sweep. Naruto continued the motion, spinning his lightsaber over his head, before stepping back a pace and widening his stance, holding the blade horizontally out in his left arm, while bringing his right hand back to rest at the level of his waist. (AN: Think Darth Maul's ready stance when fighting Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.)

Gaara launched forward, aiming a double-handed overhead strike on the conjunction of the two sabers, and Naruto spurred into the move that had killed Qui-Gon; a quick thrust with the hilt, catching Gaara's wrist with the cold metal; as Gaara's hands soared up, Naruto smashed him in the face, before modifying the move in one regard. Instead of running Gaara through at the end of the twist, he turned it into a spinning roundhouse, sending Gaara sprawling to the side, his lightsaber rolling out of the ring.

Whirling around, he jumped horizontally over Ahsoka's sweep for his legs, spinning his body and lightsaber to block the circular slash she turned the missed sweep into. He went with a basic 1-2-3-4 strike pattern; a slash to her left shoulder, right shoulder, left leg, right leg; as she blocked the last strike, he pushed hard against her block, spinning her body. As she came out of the spin, she tried for an overhead attack, and he employed the same stop he had used on Gaara. As her wrists met the cold steel, however, he continued his momentum, moving her arms so that they bend back behind her body, forcing her lightsaber behind her. Her body was surrounded by his, pressed against the hard wall of muscle that was the young Jedi. She put on the act of trying to break free from the position, but both were thinking the same thing; that this was the only possible way they could be this close, this intimate in public without them possibly being caught. A duel to them was no longer just two lightsabers clashing; it was as intimate as the act they had performed the night before.

Naruto broke the moment later when he said a word unfamiliar to her: "Kai." Suddenly, his arms both swept out towards his sides, and she thought bewilderedly for a moment that he had dropped his saberstaff, but instead she found him holding both lightsabers individually, melding seamlessly into Jar'Kai. He slashed against her torso – since the blade was on the practice stun setting, she received no worse than a shock – and used a simple Force Push to send her sliding across the floor of the hangar. The duel couldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds, but Ahsoka found that she was unsurprised with its outcome; Naruto had once again thoroughly trounced his friend, and his lover. He did a single Jar'Kai flourish, swinging the blades around his body, before he deactivated them.

He helped both Padawans back to their feet, and reattached the hilts, swinging the activated blade in an arc around his body. "Ready to go again?"

* * *

Well everybody, there you have it! Well, we finally have Naruto and Ahsoka's love scene (albeit a different one than their vision – that will come later) and we also have what I believe to be a kickass duel. Let me tell you, this particular duel was _very _tricky to write; the key was three hours spent searching and watching every Ray Park YouTube video I could find and watching them over and over. Also, caffeine. The sheer speed of the saberstaff made it very difficult to put into words the movements, so review and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	14. Master

Hey everyone! Zeratide here, and I must say that a lot of people are commenting on how much of a hypocrite Anakin is. I realize they are correct, but he just can't come out and say he's married, now can he? Cut at least a little slack; it makes it easier for me to weave my tales. Also, I beg your forgiveness ahead of time for my attempt to write Yoda's anastrophe-style of speaking. Without further ado, here is Chapter 14 of Under The Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_The duel couldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds, but Ahsoka found that she was unsurprised with its outcome; Naruto had once again thoroughly trounced his friend, and his lover. He did a single Jar'Kai flourish, swinging the blades around his body, before he deactivated them._

_He helped both Padawans back to their feet, and reattached the hilts, swinging the activated blade in an arc around his body. "Ready to go again?"_

* * *

Roughly a week after his rescue, Naruto stood in the Council Chambers, wearing the robes he had worn in the coliseum. He had added a matching hood, and said hood was now covering his features in shadow, allowing him to hide from the Masters staring silently at him. No one else was there to distract them from him, and he felt their eyes boring into him. Matching their silence, he remained stationary, his stance strong and unmoving, like a statue of some fearsome warrior of eons past.

"Pull down your hood," Windu ordered, and the Padawan hesitantly obeyed his Master. There was a collective intake of breath from every Master present in the room, save Obi-Wan, who had already seen his new appearance.

* * *

_The third duel had just begun when Obi-Wan strode into the area, glancing casually toward the spar. His face paled as he recognized a double-bladed lightsaber spin in an impossible flourish, disarming Gaara, and in a heartbeat, he had used a Force leap, flipping into the ring and activating his saber. "How do you live, Maul?" he demanded, quickly stepping between Ahsoka and the Sith. He paused, however, when he saw that the details were wrong. The lightsaber was not the Sith red, but rather a frosty green; the Zabrak's skin was not red with black tattoos, but rather tan with silver tattoos; and the face was not that of Darth Maul, but rather that of Naruto. Surprise flitted across both men's faces, before they lowered their blades._

"_Naruto?" Obi-Wan whispered, cautiously walking toward him. "What happened to you?" Naruto was silent for a moment, before he turned to the troops gathered around the ring._

"_Could you give us some privacy?" he asked them respectfully, and they grumbled under their breaths, but did as he asked. Once the area was cleared of all except the Master and the three Padawans, Naruto launched into the story of his captivity, the genetic experiments, and his subsequent changes therein. Obi-Wan listened silently the whole time, displaying surprise, horror, and pride at various words. Once Naruto was done and the last words had faded into silence, Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder._

"_You did very well to keep your mind your own, Naruto. I believe that you are that much closer to becoming a Jedi Knight."_

* * *

Standing before the Masters now, he saw that they weren't quite so impressed. Several arms tensed, longing to draw lightsabers, and even Master Windu seemed concerned. Yoda gave him a strange smile, before rising from his seat, and slowly walking toward him with his strange gait.

"Changed, you are," he stated, pointing at Naruto with the tip of his walking stick. "But change, not so bad, is it always. Your changes, what are, hmm?" Naruto listed them off, both physical and mental, while Yoda remained silent. "Of Geonosis, tell us." So Naruto listed a report of everything that had happened while he was there. Only three things were omitted; he did not tell them of Kurama, of his longing for Ahsoka, or _allowing_ Dooku to escape; he merely said that Dooku had managed to disappear in the tunnels.

"So our mission was a failure," Shaak-Ti said, speaking for the first time around him. He had a moment to appreciate her voice before she continued. "And despite this fact, we have gained much in return. We have put fear into the hearts of our opponents, and we now have someone whose power is possibly on par with Dooku's, if not greater. The fact that Dooku ran from a child states that he realizes how much of a threat you pose." She was silent for a moment, before she spoke to the Masters present. "I believe that Naruto has passed the necessary Trials, and that he is prepared to join the ranks of Knights."

Shock emanated through Naruto, increasing as Obi-Wan added his own vote of confidence. The remainder of the Masters spoke, and several minutes later, he strode out of the Council chamber to where Gaara, Ahsoka, Itachi, Ara, and Senshi were waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" Ahsoka asked, chewing nervously on her lip. Naruto looked at them with a blank expression, and opened his right hand, revealing his severed Padawan braid. Gaara slowly grinned, and Ahsoka embraced him, nearly knocking him over. They all laughed, before they eventually parted ways; Gaara to go and train, Ara and Senshi to familiarize themselves with their new home, Itachi to drop off a delivery from Naruto to Boba, and Naruto and Ahsoka to go "celebrate."

* * *

After his promotion, time seemed to pass by so quickly for Naruto. A shift, subtle but noticeable (if only in the morale of the troops) became apparent; the war was changing. Two years passed, and The Republic was getting closer to winning the war, and Naruto found that he began to actively participate in battles. Ara, Senshi, and Itachi joined him in each battle, armed with whatever they preferred. Whenever he was sent onto the frontlines, he tended to use Shadow Clones in conjunction with his double-bladed lightsaber to create an impenetrable wall his opponents couldn't shoot through. As a result, the casualty rating of the battles he fought in greatly decreased.

Time changed each of those in Naruto's party. Naruto found that his new Zabrak horns would keep growing, so he allowed them to grow to approximately two inches before he would maintain them at that length, looking as though he wore a jagged crown. Stubble appeared frequently on his chin, requiring him to shave daily. His hair lengthened, and he allowed it to grow in silver-blond waves to his waist, tying it back in much the same manner as Jiraiya. After learning the Needle Jizo jutsu from said Sage, Naruto made an effort to keep his hair at that length. Thanks to his new Zabrak DNA, his muscular system was greatly amped up, and as he upped his physical training regimen, noticeable muscles carved their way across his body, turning him into a prime example of a warrior.

Gaara remained much the same. His hair grew longer, and his body became more muscular. His already deep voice deepened even more considerably, and now that he had the Shikaku under control, he was finally able to get a full night's sleep. All these factors combined turned the heads of many female Padawans, and more than a few female Knights.

Ara had changed her revealing attire for a more practical outfit. She wore black, skintight leggings underneath a segmented Kama. A skintight black shirt rested underneath a form-fitting plastoid chest plate, near-identical to those of the clones. Fingerless gloves covered deadly hands, and cinched to her waist were a Naboo-model blaster, vibro-blade, and a set of beskar knuckles. When he asked her where she had found the beskar, she merely smiled.

Senshi changed even less than Gaara. His only apparel was a bandolier with attached boltcaster. His main change was in his bearing; he walked taller and prouder, having finally overcome his dishonor.

Itachi had gotten used to his new eyes, and changed out of his sandy robes for a much more practical outfit as well. He wore baggy black pants with a half-dozen pockets, each filled to the brim with senbon, kunai, shuriken, ammunition, and other assorted weapons. Storage seals were tattooed on the back of his hands, holding DC-17 hand blasters, standard blaster rifles, and a high-powered sniper rifle. A sleeveless black muscle shirt covered his torso, and a katana was strapped to his back, residing in a simple leather sheathe. His hair had cut in a simple military buzz.

Ahsoka by far had grown the most; her montrals were even taller, reaching a full eight inches above her head, and her lekku now extended to her waist. Her breasts had grown to match those of Aayla Secura, and her hips had widened to their full womanly measurements. All in all, she was a prime example of beauty, and she offered all of it to him.

* * *

The other Jedi, however, began to regard him with suspicion. When he walked through the hallways of the Temple, he could feel the eyes on the back of his head, staring at his horns and silver-blond hair. More than once, he caught two people whispering to each other about him, only to stop when they realized he was there.

_It looks like my fate is to be a pariah, no matter where I go,_ he told Kurama on his sixteenth birthday. He was sitting atop the Temple, watching the sun set on Coruscant as he enjoyed a gentle breeze. _On Kironia, I was outcast because I am a Jinchuuriki. But here, where I fully expected to be accepted, I am once again believed to be guilty of something that was beyond my control. Had I but had the choice then, I would not appear as I do now._

_Try not to go maudlin on me, boy,_ Kurama replied, lying on a sofa. Since they had become friends, Naruto had gone into his mind and changed the parameters. Now instead of being a cold sewer, his mind was formatted like a cross between the Hokage Tower and the Jedi Temple. Grand statues of Jedi and past Kage dotted the walls, while Kironian furniture rested in each room. Rooms were large, but not overly so, and it had an all-around friendly feel. _Take a look at what you have done here alone; if you can reshape your mind, than why should you allow yourself to believe that there is any reason to listen to those who cause you pain? You are strong Naruto, and I don't just mean physically. You are sixteen, and you have faced darkness the likes of which these Jedi have never seen. You lived an orphan, fought for a home that would not love you, and yet you still loved it and those around you. You will be just fine._

* * *

Later that night, after he had celebrated his birthday with his friends, Naruto lay in bed, trying to sleep. Ahsoka lay curled next to him, her breathing soft, and he kept shifting slightly, to try and get more comfortable without waking her. After a half hour, he finally abandoned any notion of sleeping, and sat up, sighing tiredly as he rested the heel of his palms against his eyelids.

"Can't sleep?" Ahsoka asked him, sitting up in the bed. She gently wrapped the covers around herself to keep warm, before she pulled him closer and wrapped him into the cocoon. He smiled softly and kissed her nose. She giggled slightly at that, before she kissed each of his eyelids twice.

His long-range commlink, the one he had made himself, beeped at that particular moment, and they turned to look at the ID. "It's Kakashi," Naruto said, reaching over her to press the button. The image shivered in place for a moment, before focusing into the white-haired shinobi.

"Naruto! Ahsoka!" he exclaimed, giving them his signature eye-smile. "It's so great to see you. Naruto, I wanted to call and say Happy Birthday to you. As usual, I sent a gift to you via the Jedi Temple, but whether or not they let you have it is up to them." Naruto laughed at that. Every year on his birthday, Kakashi would send him some present or other from Kironia, and Naruto would get a lecture on how he wasn't supposed to have ties as a Jedi. Naruto pointed out that Jedi doctrine did not permit him to contact Kakashi and ask him to cease the presents, but seeing as he was in contact anyway, (albeit secretly) they had decided to keep up the game to see just how long it would be until the Council had had enough.

"I have some other things to tell you," Kakashi continued, and his face grew more serious, though he was obviously still happy. "First off, I got married four months ago. Shortly after you left, I began a relationship with Anko – you remember, from the Chunin Exams? – and last year I asked her to marry me, to which she said yes. We had our wedding, and we're expecting a child in six months." Naruto smiled, imagining his Icha-Icha-reading sensei married.

"Also, after two years of diplomacy and war, Kironia has finally managed to form a planetary government. The Five Kage have shaken off the Daimyo who held us as servants, and we have managed to form a Council of sorts. They are electing a Head as we speak, and have elected me Senator to the Republic." Naruto managed to utter surprised congratulations before Kakashi continued. "Tomorrow morning, I'm sending a message to the Chancellor that, as Senator, I am going to visit Coruscant and request Jedi and Senate representation to the coronation, to further cement relations. I would like to bring you back."

Naruto fell silent for a moment, rubbing his stubble in thought. "Secret messages and birthday presents is one thing, Kakashi, but the Council will not be happy about this." Silence reined for a full minute before Naruto spoke again. "Regardless, your first action would be to get Senate representation. I would recommend requesting either Senator Organa, or Senator Amidala. They both have an outstanding reputation for diplomacy; there are no better people to have. Only after that should you request me. Personally, I think Gaara ought to go, but the choice is yours." He turned back to Ahsoka, and gently pulled her closer, kissing her lips.

"I will think on your words, Naruto. I understand that you are doing great things with the Jedi, but it pains me to see my only remaining student be separated from all he has known."

"Your only remaining student?" Naruto asked quickly, snapping his head back to his sensei. The expression of rapt attention on his face made Ahsoka pull slightly away from him to gaze into his eyes with concern. A pained expression crossed Kakashi's face, before he bowed his head, his hair obscuring his eyes.

"After Sasuke's death, all that was left of Team Seven was you and Sakura. However, we did not discover Sasuke's death until just last week, due to the fact that we had little contact with the outside world during our own war. Without you here, Sakura never grew out of her attraction to the monstrosity, and committed suicide… I'm sorry Naruto."

As Kakashi's image faded away, Naruto leaned back in shock, his skull thumping quietly against the wall of his room. "Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked him, wrapping her arms around him. He bawled pitifully in her embrace, not for a lost love, but for what he viewed as the loss of the last shred of his shinobi childhood, before finally falling asleep after an hour of tears.

* * *

Naruto awoke alone the next morning, finding a note in his hand under his pillow, explaining that Ahsoka had needed to leave in order for them not to be caught. Getting up, he strode over to the small bathroom and turned on the faucet, running his razor underneath the steaming water. Drawing the blade across his chin, he hissed in pain when it suddenly slipped, opening a long, bloody gash from the bottom of his chin to the left corner of his mouth. He watched as the flesh knitted back together seamlessly before his eyes, courtesy of Kurama's chakra, before he washed the blood off and tried again. "Frak!" he swore as the blade slid again, opening a thin line following the right side of his jaw from chin to ear. He slammed the blade back into the sink, giving up on shaving, and rinsed the blood off again. Looking in the mirror, he groaned in frustration as he saw that he had failed to actually shave any of his stubble.

Now in a bad mood, he dressed in a set of white outer robes with gray trousers and an inner gray hooded robe. Pulling on his combat boots, he shouted in anger as the laces on the right boot snapped. _What the hell is going on? _he thought to himself, fusing the string back together with chakra. He re-tied the laces, making sure they would hold this time, and checked his seals to make sure his lightsabers were still there. Satisfied that they were, he went to the meditation rooms, seeking to relax from his misfortunate start to the day.

* * *

After an hour of sitting silently on the cushioned chair, he was unable to stop his raging thoughts. With the news that he was headed home, that there was peace of Kironia at long last, and that he was the last of Team Seven, he was just unable to focus. Or, not focus. He never had quite figured out which it was.

_Your mind is wound like a like a toy, Naruto,_ Kurama told him._ If you wind it up anymore, it's going to break. Empty your mind of all thoughts but what you choose to meditate on. Ask yourself a simple question, and then focus on nothing but the answer. When you have the answer to that question, try another. Only when the waters are clear can you see the lake's depths._

_Thank you, O Wise Master Yoda._

_Welcome, you are, hmm? _Kurama replied in a spot-on imitation, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. He sighed, before trying Kurama's advice. Focusing on a particular part of a simple Jar'Kai flourish, he slowly dissected each part of the move, watching as he mentally brought his left-hand blade across his body to deflect a slash toward his right leg. Catching the blade, he made circular swipe to send it over his body and left shoulder, before he turned, allowing it to slip past his right shoulder. Reaching across with his right hip, he ran his opponent through in the gut. He smiled, and did the maneuver again.

* * *

After two hours of meditation, Naruto came to when the door to the room slid open, revealing Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. "May I join you?" he asked, clasping his hands lightly behind his back. Naruto nodded, turning in his seat to face the Master as he sat in the opposite chair. They sat silently for several minutes. Naruto nervously ran his hand through his hair, habitually dancing around the Zabrak horns. "You've no need to be nervous," Obi-Wan told him, smiling slightly as he scratched his newly-regrown beard from his mission disguised as a bounty hunter.

"I'm not nervous."

"When you're nervous, you run your hand through your hair. Gaara blinks before his gaze flicks left for a moment, Master Windu's fists tighten, and I outright say when I've a bad feeling. Everyone gets nervous." Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees. "I wanted to talk to you about Darth Maul again."

"I've heard enough rumors and accusations, Master. I am not going to join the Dark Side, no matter what Darth Maul may have done."

"I know the difference between you and Darth Maul, Naruto; I killed him. Darth Maul was a savage. I see before me a young man, struggling to put behind him a past as a pariah, and struggling to remove another's hold. You are very brave to have gone through such challenges and remain true to the Jedi Way."

_I don't deserve such praise,_ he thought, his mind drifting for a half heartbeat to Ahsoka, before he realized his mistake. He quickly reeled in his thoughts, praying that Obi-Wan hadn't seen the images. If he had, he said nothing.

"As I was originally saying, I wanted to talk to you about Darth Maul. More specifically, I wanted to educate you on the weakness of his fighting style. The saberstaff is extremely effective at offensive combat, and as you've displayed on the battlefield, it is very useful at deflecting blaster fire. However, due to the dual nature of the weapon, it is very dangerous to try and block a melee weapon, as there is a chance you will cut yourself with the opposite edge. The same risk is run with attacking. One also faces difficulty if they fight someone skilled in the use of Soresu, like me. When I fought Darth Maul with my Master, my primary style back then was Ataru, which as you know is a very offensive style. I barely survived the fight; Qui-Gon did not. After that, I dedicated myself to mastering Soresu, so that I would be able to defend myself and others whenever the need arose. What I'm trying to say is that you should try to use another style as often as possible, Naruto."

"I understand, Master," he responded, rubbing his hands together. He moved to get up, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We're not done yet." Naruto sighed, before returning to his meditative position. "Now," Obi-Wan began, "I realize that you have been having a hard time in the Order, and I know that you are becoming very powerful in the ways of the Force. I have decided to display a great deal of faith in you, Naruto. There is an opening on the Council, and I have recommended you to take it."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he took in Obi-Wan's statement, and he nearly fell off of his seat in shock. "A place on the Council?" he shouted in surprise and excitement. "Master, I-I-I'm too young. I'm nowhere near ready to be a _Master_, let alone be a Council Member."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Naruto," Obi-Wan said, leaning forward. "Despite your youth, you have faced a Sith Lord in combat, and matched him with ease. You then fought _two_ Sith simultaneously, alone, and still managed to match them for a great deal of time. You strive for balance, both within and without. The loyalty Gaara and Ahsoka have in you is commendable, as well as the loyalty displayed by Arana'samura, Itachi, and Senshi."

"Master, I thank you for your words, but I don't think I'm ready."

"And it is exactly that reason that I believe you are. Naruto, a message came to the Chancellor this morning from your planet. Your former teacher, Kakashi, has become the Senator, and he has requested a Senate and Jedi representative to witness the crowning of their new monarch, to cement relations. He requested Senator Amidala, and she has graciously accepted. He also requested you. If you become a Master, we will let you attend this event. You can teach the Senator your planet's customs on the trip as well."

Naruto was silent for a moment, considering the offer. _Do you believe I'm ready for this?_ he asked Kurama.

_While it does come as a surprise, consider this: in order for the Jedi to have come to _you _shows that they have a great deal of faith in you, especially whilst you are still so young. Humility is a good trait to have, Naruto, but not when it causes a lack of self-esteem, and causes you to pass over a great opportunity._

_But what about my secrets? I have not lived the Jedi Way; I have a lover, I have servants, and I have a connection with my home. The Jedi teach that you are not to have connections, and yet I am a tangled web of them._

_You think you would be the only Master to have secrets? Besides, if you were on the Council, you could work to change the policies, Naruto! Teach them of Kironia, of how powerful you became by fighting for those you love. Teach them of Sarutobi, who died for his Village._

_You're right. I suppose I should give Obi-Wan an answer then. _Exiting his mental conversation with Kurama, he bowed low to Obi-Wan. "It would be a great honor to become a member of the Council, Master."

"Then come with me."

* * *

Naruto knelt in the center of the Council Chambers in ceremonial white robes. The windows had been covered, and every light was extinguished, save for one pillar of light in the center of the room, in which he knelt. The Ten Masters stood in a circle around him. Mace Windu stepped forward, and recited the Jedi Code. The other Masters repeated it, before they all focused back on Naruto.

"Who here will vouch for this man's?" Mace Windu asked, his face impassive as he went through the ritual.

"I will," Obi-Wan replied, stepping forward. All eyes turned toward him, and he raised his head higher.

"Would you fight with this man by your side?"

"I would."

"Would you trust this man with your life?"

"I would."

"Would you discuss philosophy with this man, and expect to gain illumination?"

"I would."

"Very good. Is there another who would speak on his behalf?" Mace intoned as Obi-Wan stepped back to his space in the circle.

"Speak, I will," Master Yoda said, hobbling forward. The other Masters looked startled at the turn of events, but remained silent out of respect.

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate… leads to suffering," Yoda said, speaking to those present. Turning to Naruto, he spoke directly to the young Jedi. "Suffered, you have. In darkness, found, you were. For something unknown, cursed, hated, you were. Far have you come. Ready to join us, do you believe yourself?" Naruto silently shook his head. "Not ready, you believe yourself? But ready, you are. Rise, Master Naruto, and your seat, take."

Doing as bid, Naruto rose, and the circle parted before him. Striding with slow, measured steps, he reached his seat, running a hand over the smooth shape. Turning, he slowly sank into the seat.

He was a Master.

* * *

Well, there you have it folks! I truly hope you enjoyed it. Since I was unable to find a lot of information on the induction ceremony, I made one up. Otherwise a slow chapter, I know, but they can't always be epic. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	15. Reunion and Complications

Hey everybody! How are you all doing? Well, I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter. Without further ado, here is Chapter 15 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Doing as bid, Naruto rose, and the circle parted before him. Striding with slow, measured steps, he reached his seat, running a hand over the smooth shape. Turning, he slowly sank into the seat._

_He was a Master._

* * *

Naruto sat silently in his seat, observing the rest of the Council as they spoke. For three days, he had been silent amongst the deliberations, observing how disagreements were settled. Currently, the Masters were discussing whether or not they believed several Knight Candidates were ready to achieve the rank. As the names were read off, Naruto ran through each in his mind, listing their pros and cons. When the Council reached Gaara and Ahsoka, they were quiet for several minutes.

"What say you, Master Uzumaki?" Master Yoda asked, observing the youngest member over knobby hands. "Ready, do you believe they are?" Naruto slowly rubbed his chin as he thought, leaning forward slightly and looking downward so that his hair obscured his eyes in shadow for a moment.

"Well, first Gaara: As you know, Gaara and I come from the same planet, so I know him better than most. Like I, he was subjected to a great deal of torment in his youth as a result of… something beyond either of our control. I cannot say exactly what it is; to do so would be to give away secrets of which the Kironians refuse to divulge." Several of the Masters looked at him with confusion and concern, before he carried on. "When I met Gaara, he was shrouded in darkness. He was little more than an animal, like Maul. As a result of battle, he and I became friends, and I have watched him struggle ever since to keep inside the darkness of his soul. He is very powerful, and I believe that promoting him to the rank of Knight would further cement his good nature."

"If what you say of his past is true, though," Master Windu began, "then there is the possibility that he may eventually go rogue and join the Sith."

"I have trained the boy as best I could," Obi-Wan spoke up then. "I have taught him as Qui-Gon taught me, and imparted in him a peace that he has not known before. I believe Master Naruto is correct; to show our confidence in him would greatly increase his confidence in us."

"Let me ask you something, Master Windu," Naruto asked, shifting slightly in his seat. "Is it better to be good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

"Is it too much to ask for both?"

"If you expect a child to have complete control of himself, than it is. At this time in our lives, very little of ourselves is. We are making the transfer from child to adult, and as a result, emotions run high and tempers run hot. You have to give him a chance." Naruto knew he had won when Windu hesitated, before giving a slow nod. "I move to promote Gaara to the rank of Jedi Knight," Naruto said, addressing the entire room. The vote was tallied, and Naruto was pleased when he saw that the majority had agreed with him; Gaara was ready.

"Naruto was definitely your Padawan, Master Windu," Plo Koon said in his impossibly deep voice. "He is as stubborn as you."

"Indeed," agreed Ki-Adi-Mundi, dipping his large Cerean head.

"Yes, yes," Windu waved impatiently. "Master Naruto, we have heard your thoughts on Gaara. What are your beliefs about Ahsoka Tano?"

Again, Naruto adopted a thinking posture, but inside his mind in a frantic overdrive. _Gotta play this safe… if I try to recommend her too enthusiastically, they may suspect something is wrong, but if I wind up making it so she can't join the ranks, Ahsoka will never forgive me, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself… what do you think Kurama?_

_Well, it is widely known that you are friends with both her and Gaara, so they already suspect that you would show favoritism. They would likely just believe that an over-enthusiastic defense was a result of your friendship. I recommend that you try to defend her just as strongly as you defended Gaara, but accept their wisdom if they decide to postpone her promotion._

_Very well…_ Naruto turned his thoughts back outward, having used his increased thought process to talk to Kurama for little more than a second in real-time. He paused for a few more seconds, before he spoke. "I believe that Ahsoka Tano also merits promotion. As you all might recall from the reports, it was she and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who discovered Kironia. Back then, she was a very rash, foolhardy young girl. Over the course of these past years, however, she has displayed significant emotional growth. You all have known her for longer than I, however, so I will allow you to make the decision."

Obi-Wan's lip curled upward ever so slightly for a moment, before the Master spoke. "I move to promote Ahsoka Tano to the rank of Jedi Knight."

* * *

"I must say Naruto, you certainly have a way with words," Obi-Wan said to him as the rest of the Council was filing out of the chambers. "Your defense of Gaara was quite eloquent. And submitting the judgment of Ahsoka's promotion to those with more experience was also brilliant. If you hadn't decided to become a Jedi, you quite likely could have gone into politics."

"It was really just common sense, Master."

"That is something that many of the politicians these days seem to lack. You sell yourself short, Naruto; you have far more knowledge and skill than you believe."

"Correct, Master Kenobi is," Yoda's voice called out, and Naruto looked down to see the aged Master hobbling toward them. "But something else to tell you, I have, Master Uzumaki. Arrived on Coruscant, you former sensei has." The little green master stumbled slightly over the word _sensei_, the foreign word strange to his tongue.

"I do ask once again Naruto that you allow me to accompany you," Itachi said as he appeared next to the Master's elbow.

"Itachi, I know you wish to go with me, but until I clear your name you will not be safe. Remain here with Ara and Senshi. And thank you, Master Yoda," Naruto said, giving a slight bow. "I suppose we'll have to continue this conversation later, Master Kenobi. If I know my old teacher, we were likely supposed to leave two hours ago."

* * *

"You realize that you are quite late?" Chancellor Palpatine said to the man before him. Kakashi Hatake, as he was called, wore a pair of neat black trousers cut as if he was prepared to fight at any moment. Black leather gloves covered obviously strong hands, and a grey, long-sleeved silk shirt with a flared collar covered a muscular physique before seamlessly flowing into a mask that covered the lower half of his face. Silver, gravity-defying spiky hair rested untidily above a black satin eye patch. "I had to reschedule a meeting with the Jedi Council so I could meet you when you said you would be here, and since you weren't, I then had to reschedule a meeting with the Banking Clans to meet you now. I'm going to have to give them a considerable gift as an apology."

"Well, I do apologize, but I was _detained_. Your security force had me sitting in my ship for an hour and a half while they confiscated my decorations."

"Why on earth would they detain you for decorations?" Senator Amidala asked, curiosity obvious in her bright eyes.

"According to the report, they confiscated swords, cudgels, knives, what appeared to be throwing stars, and inordinately long needles," Chancellor Palpatine said, reading over the list.

"Well, yes. On Kironia that is what passes as decoration now. My wife was the one who created the display that your men tore down."

"Well, I am sorry. If you were staying for longer, I would have my men restore the displays. As it is, I can only return them to you when you leave. And that leaves a half-hour unaccounted for."

"Yes, well, that part is actually on me," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. "You see, I wound up making a slight mathematical error while programming the hyper drive and wound up just short of Coruscant. It took me roughly twenty minutes to make up the distance, and then the remaining ten can be distributed here and there throughout the security process."

"Make all the excuses you want, Kakashi-sensei, you're still late as ever," a voice said, and Kakashi turned with a smile in his eye to embrace the young Jedi who had just walked in the door. "It's good to see you sensei. I must say, the last time I saw you, you weren't nearly as well-dressed."

"Well, being a Senator requires me to look the part," Kakashi said, plucking at the front of his shirt. "I figure that if my wife likes it, it's worth it."

"When did you get married?" Naruto asked, feigning surprise. After all, he did have to act like he had had no contact with his former home planet. After roughly ten minutes of conversation, they decided that it was time to go. Saying their goodbyes to the Chancellor, they finally left, Naruto excited beyond words to be heading home.

* * *

Naruto stood with Kakashi on the launch pad, marveling at the YT-1300 Light Freighter before him. "You know, Iruka has one of these," he said, entering the ship with Kakashi as a number of men dressed in Republic guard uniforms carried the confiscated decorations onto the ship. "I had to go on an undercover mission, and he was my transport."

"I haven't seen Iruka for a long time," Kakashi said quietly as he offered Senator Amidala assistance. "The last time I saw him, he was being run off the planet by Count Dooku. But yeah, she's a nice ship. My wife named her; for some reason, she decided to go with the Millennium Falcon."

"I must thank you very much for inviting me on this diplomatic mission, Senator Kakashi, Master Uzumaki," Padmé unknowingly interrupted, bowing her head. "I must say, I have never been present for a planet's induction into the Republic. I have been present for a number of secessions, but never an induction." Setting her bag down just inside her room, she accompanied them to the cockpit as Kakashi took his place behind the controls. "Tell me, what is your planet like?"

"Naruto can fill you in on our culture; that hasn't really changed apart from the separate Nations joining together. As for technology, we're just about caught up to the rest of the galaxy," Kakashi said, as he started going through the take-off procedures. "Girl! Get out here!" he shouted in the direction of the engine room, and Temari came out, wiping her grease-covered hands with a rag.

"Everything's ready to go, Senator, she told him, wiping her forehead with her still-greasy hand. "My name's Temari, you must be Senator Amidala," she said, offering the Senator her hand. They shook, and she turned to Naruto. "You must be our Jedi Master. Pleased to meet you. What may I call you?"

"Well, last time I saw you it was 'shorty'," Naruto replied, and she looked at him in confusion, before peering closer at him.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed upon recognizing him, wrapping him up in a bone-breaking hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, it's just that… well, you look considerably different." She looked him over, and gave him a flirty smile. "Well, I'm afraid 'shorty' won't really work anymore… I guess for now it'll just have to be 'handsome'."

"Just get back to work," Kakashi groaned as Naruto laughed, and Temari disappeared to some other section of the ship. "Since we've come to peace amongst the nations, we've built a large metropolis in the center; we're calling it Republic City. Since I am the Senator, I was assigned a number of assistants. Temari is my flight assistant, Anko volunteered to be my secretary – though based on the result of that position I would suspect she did it because she wanted to… well, that's not important – and a man from the former Cloud Village, Killer Bee, is my bodyguard when I am present at some public event. I told him to remain on Kironia to make it appear as if I haven't left."

"Are things still that hectic?" Naruto asked as Senator Amidala tried to keep up with the list of names. Kakashi merely grunted, before he flipped the hyper drive switch, and they watched the stars turn into the familiar blue-white canopy of hyperspace.

* * *

"That's just about everything I can think of right now. That should be enough knowledge to satisfy the Five Kage."

"So let me make sure I have this right," Padmé said, running her fingers absently through her hair. During the trip, she had changed from her formal Senate clothes to a pair of simple tan pants and a red top, before she had let her hair down from its normal fin-like design. "The Five Kage are the leaders of what used to be Five Nations; the Hokage was the leader of the Fire Nation, the Kazekage of the Wind Nation, the Mizukage of the Water Nation, the Raikage of the Lightning Nation, and the Tsuchikage of the Earth Nation. The ranks in these Nations vary, but in general there is Genin, which is Apprentice level, Chunin, which is Journeyman level, Jonin, which is Master level, Black Operations, and then the Kage. I should not make any mention of the previous wars. I should also not mention the rogue ninjas from the various Nations, and otherwise I should just generally try to be polite."

"Yes. Our people are easily offended, and it often results in conflict. Also, if you are challenged, you will not win, so you have to act confident and cocky. If you can do all that, you should be able to get into their good graces."

"You know, your culture is remarkably similar to that of the Mandalorians." Padmé smiled when she was his mouth twitch slightly in amusement, before his expression became grim.

"There is one other thing you must know, Senator," he said, rubbing his arm slightly as if chilled. "In the Fire Nation, there was a clan known as the Yamanaka Clan with a very special ability. You see, they have the ability to actually… how do I explain this? It's very confusing to members outside of the Clan, you see… I suppose I could say they 'walk' within a person's mind. They can unlock secrets and influence a person through mental manipulation in a way that even the Jedi can't accomplish." Fear appeared on Padmé's face, and he wondered at it for a moment. "I want you to promise me something, Senator. If I tell you to leave the Council Chambers, you must do so. If I tell you to run and leave me behind because of a threat, you must do so. My world is far more dangerous than you could ever imagine, and in order for me to keep you safe, you must trust me to make the calls that are in your best interest."

"I promise," Padmé said, her voice quiet and contemplative. Naruto nodded, before he rose silently, walking to the cockpit. Kakashi sat silently behind the wheel, holding an old photograph of his team. Temari sat in the co-pilot's seat next to him, looking away so as not to embarrass him. As Naruto walked up next to his sensei, he noticed a few fresh teardrops dotting the water-stained picture, and he also looked away, giving his sensei a moment's privacy. The man noticed his student standing beside him, and coughed loudly as he discreetly tucked the photo into a shirt pocket.

"We're here."

* * *

As the Freighter touched down and Naruto exited the ship with both Senators, he gazed in awe at Republic city. Though night had fallen, speeders, ships, and dozens of other vehicles soared here and there on airways and ground roads, while hundreds of people of different races and planets mingled in the streets. Towers and buildings soared overhead until they appeared as if they would pierce the sky itself, while still maintaining the flowing curves and graceful arches of Kironian architecture. (AN: Blend of Japanese and Chinese architecture) They met with a tall, ebony-skinned man dressed in a black suit who identified himself as Killer Bee, greeting them with some strange rap. As he finished, Kakashi led them to some 74-Z speeder bikes he had had prepared.

As they rode to the Council building, the tallest in Republic city, Naruto remained completely silent. _So much has changed, _he mused to himself and to Kurama. _I have longed to return and see my homeland again, and yet now that I have I feel… disappointed. Is that wrong, Kurama?_

_First you must remember that this city, while a gem of the new Kironia, is not Konoha. Given the fact that the entire planet engaged in a civil war to overthrow the Daimyos, Konoha may not even exist anymore. I understand your longing Naruto, but in this you must accept the fact that you are no longer the man you once were. Your life in the Order, your love for Ahsoka, and your travel experiences have shown you that you knew so little, and you thirst for knowledge and experience. Remember yesterday, rejoice in today, and prepare for tomorrow._

_You speak in more and more riddles, Kurama. I really think that one of these days I'm going to have to introduce you to Master Yoda._

_Yes, I can see it now; you introducing the greatest Jedi in the galaxy to the little voice inside your head before you are whisked away to an asylum._

Naruto chuckled quietly for a few minutes, before they reached the Senate building. Once there, Kakashi showed them to their rooms, quietly telling them that they would meet with the Council the next morning. "Make sure you remain quiet; there are many people who live and work in this building, and I would like to show them the proper respect by not waking them up."

Once he was situated, Naruto pulled out his long-range communicator, and quickly checked in with the Council. "I have arrived on Kironia with Senator Hatake and Senator Amidala. It is midnight here, so we will rest and meet with the Council in the morning. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Actually, Master Uzumaki, there is," Master Windu said. "We are about to promote Gaara and Ahsoka, and we would like you to attend the ceremony, even if it is in holographic form." Naruto quickly agreed, before changing into the required Ceremonial robes. On the image he had of the Council chambers, he saw the door slide open before Gaara and Ahsoka strode in, wearing their standard clothing.

"You wished to see us, Masters?" Ahsoka asked, bowing to the assemblage.

"This Council, Masters Uzumaki and Kenobi specifically, have recommended the both of you to be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. Kneel."

Shock and awe flitted across the faces of both Padawans, but they did so as the rites were performed. Master Yoda himself hobbled forward as the last words were spoken, and with a quick slash of a ceremonial knife, severed Gaara's Padawan braid, the man's red hair flowing about his face like water. Ahsoka's silka beads were gently removed from her headdress, before Master Windu spoke.

"Arise a Knight, and remember always your duty."

Gaara and Ahsoka quickly rose to their feet, and left when they were dismissed. "We have no other order of business you need to attend, Master Uzumaki," Master Windu told him. "You may take your rest now." Naruto nodded his acquiescence, before he signed off.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto awoke to the sound of his comlink beeping. Groaning slightly, he pressed the button, and sat up as Ahsoka came into view from her room. "So how much of that was your doing?" she asked him, a loving smile teasing her lips. Naruto smiled, before rubbing his eyes.

"You look so beautiful I would kiss you forever were I not on the other side of the galaxy." Nervousness flitted across her features, and his smile slowly sank into a frown. "'Soka, what's wrong? Sweetheart, you can tell me anything."

Ahsoka burst into tears then, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Naruto… I'm pregnant."

* * *

…Review.

-Zeratide, out.


	16. A New Sith

Hey everyone! Zeratide here, and I must say that you guys have really just seemed to enjoy these last couple of chapters. I sincerely hope that I can keep you pleased. Without further ado, here is Chapter 16 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_Ahsoka burst into tears then, hugging a pillow to her chest._

"_Naruto… I'm pregnant."_

* * *

In the short silence that followed Ahsoka's words, Naruto felt several emotions. Surprise was first and foremost, alongside the worries one would expect upon discovering they were to be a parent. But what confused him most was the fact that he felt no fear. He wasn't worried about the Code. He wasn't worried about Jedi or Sith. All there was was the fact that he and his love had created new life. Turning his attention back to Ahsoka, he murmured her name. "'Soka," he said, leaning forward. "'Soka, listen to me. I want you to stop crying, okay?"

She sniffled for a few seconds, before she nodded, wiping her eyes. "Good. Now listen to me. This is not a bad thing, Ahsoka. This is a beautiful miracle. Do you understand me?" She smiled then, and nodded. "Good. Now, here's what you need to do. I want you to find Itachi, and tell him the truth. I trust him with my life, and he will find some way to protect you or hide you. I want you to try and find any excuse to stay out of combat scenarios. If at all possible, I want you to find a way to get out here to Kironia. Do you understand me?"

"How do you do it?" she asked, wiping her eyes again. "How can you be so calm? How can you just say everything will be alright and just make it so?" Naruto smiled then, and she cry-laughed again. "I'll find Itachi in the morning. If at all possible, I'll see about getting into a medical training program. Who knows, maybe I can become a Jedi Consular."

"A healer, researcher, and seer… well, that non-aggressive job ought to be a challenge for you," Naruto joked, watching her try and fail to give him a stern look. "Actually Ahsoka, you probably _shouldn't_ come here to Kironia… based on what Kakashi-sensei's told me, it's still a hotbed. If there is no other option, then I want you to come here but otherwise be careful, alright?"

"I will be," she promised, blowing him a kiss via the hologram. "I have to go now. We'll speak again soon." Leaning forward, she pressed a button past his range of view, before the hologram flickered and died. Naruto turned off his own comlink, and leaned back, resting his head against the wooden wall of his room.

"I'm in trouble."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto stood with Kakashi, Senator Amidala, and Anko in the Council Chambers. Tsunade and Kankuro, the new Kazekage, kept casting sideways glances at him as Padmé greeted each of the Kage as Naruto had taught her, before they turned expectantly toward him.

"It is strange to see one of our own representing someone else," a large, ebon-skinned man said to him. "My name is A. I am the Raikage of Kumogakure. I have heard much about you, Naruto Uzumaki, and in none of the stories have I heard tell of a man with silver tattoos and Zabrak horns."

"I am no longer what I once was," Naruto told them, removing his dark robes and revealing his outfit underneath. He wore a sleeveless black leather vest, molded and polished. Multi-pocketed black trousers fit his legs, and he wore black combat boots. Wire-like bands of steel circled his biceps, creating a strange cross with his tattoos. "As you know, we are a warrior people. There was wind of a tournament at the Geonosian coliseum that Separatist Leaders would attend, so the Jedi Council sent me there undercover. They figured that based on our Chunin exams, I would be a good gladiator." The shinobi of the room burst into laughter at that, leaving Padmé flustered before Naruto continued.

He told them of the genetic experimentation he had been subjected to under Darth Sidious' watchful gaze. He told them of the battle to the death with Sasuke. As he told of Sasuke's final moments, he saw impressed approval gazing back at him, rather than the sorrowful expressions of the Jedi when they had discovered the kill. _I suppose that, though I am no longer quite a shinobi, I'm still enough of one to impress them._ When he was finished with his tale, and told them an edited version of his recent life and promotions, the Kage rose to their feet.

"Kneel," Tsunade ordered, and Naruto looked at them with confusion, before doing so. "Though you are no longer active, you were once a shinobi of this world. Your rank was Genin; rise, an honorary Jonin." An amused grin split the corners of his mouth before he rose, accepting the rank graciously.

After an hour or so of Senator Amidala discussing Republic policy that was over Naruto's head, A called on the Jedi's attention. "Naruto," he said, "As you know, we are in the process of electing a leader from amongst this Council to rule this planet. Kakashi is our representative, but we need an actual ruler. Do you believe that you would be able to give your own impartial recommendation? While relations with the Republic are important, we wish to be allies to the Jedi."

"I'm afraid that I only ever experienced the Konoha lifestyle, and therefore do not know anyone but Tsunade well enough to elect a leader. As a Jedi representative, however, I give you my word that I will support whatever candidate you present."

"Very well," Kankuro said. "This Council will sit in deliberation to elect its leader. You are all dismissed." Bowing out, he and Padmé waited for Kakashi, before Padmé excused herself to her quarters. Kakashi and Naruto spent an hour and a half discussing the possible leaders for the planet, before finally Kakashi had to excuse himself as well, going to see Anko. Naruto headed for Padmé's quarters.

"Senator, I was wondering if you wished me to accompany you to dinner?" he asked, knocking on the door. There was silence within, and he knocked again. "Senator?" When there was no response for a full thirty seconds, Naruto activated his seals, drawing his lightsabers. Thumbing the activation switch of his left saber, he gently used the Force to unlock the door before he entered the main room, lightsabers at the ready. When he came across a service droid, he lowered the weapons. "Where is Senator Amidala?" he asked.

"She said that she was going out for a dance. She apparently heard of a club called "Kironian Thunder," and decided to go."

"Alone… oh, hell."

* * *

Naruto wove his way through the club, listening to the pounding music coming from dozens of speakers and amplifiers. _Darude's Sandstorm…_ he thought to himself as he saw flailing arms everywhere he turned. _A masterful dance composition without a doubt, but now I can't find Padmé. _Jumping onto a table, he scanned the crowd until he saw her, dancing amongst a half-dozen men of varying ninja ranks. His sharp eyes caught a hand slide over her drink casually, swapping the glass with another identical glass, and in a heartbeat he was standing next to her, knocking her drink out of her reach before grabbing the man's arm and twisting it, forcing his body to bend and his face to slam into a table.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Padmé asked, shocked and surprised at his sudden appearance and seeming attack. Naruto wordlessly searched him, before he tossed the paraphernalia in the man's pockets onto a table.

"Death sticks… memory-debilitating Glitteryll… and what do we have here?" Picking the glass up, he gave it a sniff, before wrinkling his nose. "Zeltron spiced wine, a known aphrodisiac. Planning on a little date-rape, were we? Unfortunately for you, she's a Senator and I'm a Jedi." Pinching a nerve cluster in the man's neck, Naruto rendered him unconscious, before gathering up the paraphernalia. Slinging the man over his shoulder, he turned to Padmé. "Come," he ordered, and she meekly fell in step behind him as he led the way out.

"I must say, I am very disappointed in you Padmé. I understand that you are a grown woman who knows how to handle herself, but I _told_ you, my planet is a frothing cesspit! You may be tough in your own right, but every interaction here is ninety-five percent bluff and five percent action. You need to make people _think_ that you're dangerous! Your style of dancing and body language and posture marked you as an outsider, someone meek they could manipulate."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and Naruto sighed when she began to cry. "If you weren't there…" Holding up a finger to make her pause, he flagged down an officer, handing the man and the drugs over before turning to Padmé.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. As much as I love being back on my home planet, being here reminds me of just how dangerous it is, and it worries me to bring _anyone_ unfamiliar to it here." Reaching forward, he pressed a hand on her stomach. "Especially someone pregnant."

Padmé's eyes widened in shock and fear, before she sputtered out, "What? How… who told you that? I'm only two weeks, no one could possibly know that, not even…" She reeled herself in then, and Naruto wondered at that; just who exactly could the father be that she would need to hide it?

"Your Force signature is different. I can feel more than your own presence. You will give birth to healthy twins." He felt like he should say more, but a sudden instinct told him to stop talking. Trusting that it was the influence of the Force, he turned and continued walking, Padmé walking silently beside him. After a few minutes, they came to the Council complex, and Naruto walked her to her door. "Tomorrow the Council will be going into private deliberation," he reminded her. "You have the day off, but try not to get into any more trouble, alright?" She promised, and he bowed slightly. "Goodnight, Senator."

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Kakashi walked side-by-side through the streets of Republic City. They did nothing really beside talk; Naruto told Kakashi of the things he couldn't over a comlink, such as the fateful mission to Geonosis, and Kakashi talked about life as a married man and Senator. Occasionally they would discuss the old days back when Team Seven was alive, but the topic invariably changed quickly; neither man was quite finished mourning. Naruto, for the first time in a long time, enjoyed the fact that he had nothing to talk about with anyone except exactly that; nothing.

As the two turned around a corner, however, their cheery mood instantly changed. In the empty path before them – too large to be an alley, yet too small to be a street – they saw a man grabbing a woman. As they twisted, Naruto's blood chilled when he saw that the woman was Anko. He began charging forward, and two things happened at once; first, the man succeeded in tearing her dress so as to display both of her breasts, and Anko brought a kunai out of seemingly nowhere and rammed it into the back of the man's head. When finally the two men reached her, Anko was sagging against a wall and the man's corpse was laying on its back in the lane. Naruto bent down to examine the corpse, purposefully averting his eyes as Kakashi wrapped his jacket around his exposed wife, before embracing her and whispering softly in her ear.

Reaching into the man's pockets, Naruto first pulled out a couple of loose credits, which he set aside in a neat pile next to the man's punctured head, far enough so the pooling blood would not stain them. Next were a number of indiscernible receipts that joined the credits, and after that was a used death stick. _Hell, _Naruto thought, turning it over in his hands. _Where are all of these coming from?_

_Some dealer must have decided to start up business on Kironia, _Kurama said from the back of Naruto's mind. _Guy's probably got small-timers throughout the streets, so we ought to alert the police. _Naruto silently agreed, before reaching into the breast pocket of the man's black shirt, pulling out identification papers. As he flicked through the information, Naruto's blood chilled, and his hands began to shake.

"We've got a big problem," he said, standing back up. "Our little would-be rapist here was apparently an Admiral. A _Republic _Admiral."

* * *

Naruto stood before the Council with Kakashi, Anko, and Padmé as he waited for the long-range comlink to reach the Chancellor. After a minute or so, the old man appeared before them, the hologram showing him sitting at his desk. "Master Naruto! What a surprise to hear from you so soon. Is there some way I may be of assistance?"

"Actually Chancellor, we have a bit of a problem here," Naruto said, rubbing his hands together as he debated where to start. The Chancellor recognized his nervousness and gave him a warm, comforting smile.

"Just start at the beginning, my dear boy."

So Naruto did. He told of how they had arrived, of what he understood of the deliberations. Senator Amidala filled in the blanks where she could, and finally he reached the event of the Admiral. As he told of the attempted rape, the Chancellor's face changed to one of grief and horror. "I am so very sorry that you have been subjected to this, Mrs. Hatake," he said, bowing slightly with his hands folded in front of him. "This is an action very unbefitting of a Republic soldier, and a full inquiry will begin promptly. Naruto, would you make the preparations for the body to be returned to Coruscant so the family may handle the remains?" Naruto nodded, relieved at how smoothly things were going. His relief was short-lived, however; a few seconds later, Chancellor Palpatine spoke again, hesitatingly. "Mrs. Hatake, I understand that you have been through a great ordeal, but I would like to ask that you come to Coruscant to give a full account of the happenings. Our laws _do_ require you to undergo trial, but I can assure you that you would be acquitted of all charges."

"With all due respect, Chancellor," Naruto spoke up, wringing his hands nervously, "I took a look at our Admiral's bio. His family is very well-to-do, and they will view this as a great dishonor to their family. Therefore, since they have a number of judges and lawyers on their payroll, it would be impossible for Anko to receive a fair trial; to protect their name, they will make her out to be a lying murderer."

"What would you wish me to do, Naruto? My hands are tied. The law is the law, especially military law. Mrs. Hatake has taken the life of a Republic soldier, for whatever the reasons, and she needs to be tried. If Kironia refuses to extradite her, I will have no choice but to declare war on Kironia."

The temperature in the room dropped fifteen degrees, and Naruto, paralyzed in horror, could feel the killing intent pouring off of the Council. Turning around to face them, he opened his mouth to calm them, but A was too fast.

"You would _dare_ declare war on an innocent planet?" he roared, slamming his fist into the long table and shattering it in half. "You _dare_ impugn our honor? Bring your men then! We shall slaughter them!"

"He does not mean that!" Naruto roared over the din. "Chancellor, I ask that you contact the Jedi, and allot me some time to cool the tempers here."

"I shall, Master Uzumaki," he said, his lined face seeming sunken and worried. "Are there any specific members of the Jedi you wish me to summon?"

"Bring Gaara of the Sand, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gaara is from Kironia, so he may be able to influence the Council's decision. Ahsoka and Anakin have been to Kironia, so they can fill you in on whatever you need to know, Obi-Wan is a skilled negotiator, and Mace represents the Order. Those are the only people I know of who might be able to influence this for the better."

They waited for ten minutes before the group of Jedi poured into the room, and Naruto quickly launched into the story. The youngest of the group looked horrified, and Obi-Wan looked considerably worried, while Master Windu was stoic as ever. "It seems to me that in this case, Chancellor, we might wish to make an exception," Obi-Wan said, rubbing his bearded chin. "No matter what we say, it is quite likely that Naruto is correct; any trial would be a mockery of the justice system."

"I wish I could show leniency, truly I do," Palpatine said, his expression tight and pained. "But if I show exception here, dozens of criminals will petition for retrial, and we would have to grant them. It could well break the Republic apart, and cost us this war."

"Naruto, as much as I hate to say it, the law is the law," Mace said then. Naruto felt his stomach drop as if he were back on Ilium during the free-fall following his ship's malfunction. Gaara and Ahsoka began shouting, but Windu silenced them with a fierce stare Naruto had never seen before. "You must remember, as Jedi we are servants of the Republic. As your superior, I ask that you remember that." Naruto's face hardened, before he spoke.

"Give me one hour." Cutting the link then, he sunk bonelessly into a chair.

"Can he really do this?" Tsunade asked Padmé. "You know that, given this Admiral's influence, Anko _will_ be executed if she goes to Republic Trial."

"I don't agree in this circumstance, but I'm afraid that is the law," Padmé said, running a hand through her hair. "Two decades ago you might have been able to reach a compromise, but now that the Clone Wars are occurring and escalating, the Republic and Separatists both have really cracked down. If I were to petition the Senate, then I might be able to have the law changed, but it would do no good in this instance. Anko would have committed the act under current laws, and would therefore have to be tried based on the laws in effect at the time of the act."

"There has to be some kind of way," Naruto said, rubbing his temples. "All they will be happy with is a sacrificial lamb. Kakashi, Anko, I cannot ask you to sacrifice your lives for something that is not your fault." Staring at one particular iridescent silver line on his arm, he asked, "Is the Council determined to declare war?"

"We are," they replied.

"Then I have a brilliant, mad plan. Lives will be lost, but I may be able to prevent the entire planet from being slaughtered."

* * *

At the end of the allotted hour, Naruto sent the signal out again, waiting for the link to be established. When it finally was, he saw that everyone who had been there before had remained, and a general tension fell over both sides of the conversation.

"This Council will not surrender one of ours to be executed," Mei said, her normally silky voice hard. "Therefore, we declare war on the Republic."

"You could find no alternative, Naruto?" Mace exploded, his normally stoic features contorted with rage. "And who exactly will lead this group of rebels?"

"I will," Naruto said, and an eerie silence fell over those in the Chancellor's office. "I am Jedi no more. From this day on, you shall call me... Darth Kurama."

* * *

Well, how's that? Review and tell me.

-Zeratide, out.


	17. Ninja

Hey everybody! How you doing? Well, I think that my last chapter was by far my biggest success yet, in any of my stories if the number of reviews is anything to go on. So without further ado, here's Chapter 17 of Under the Stars.

* * *

_Previously…_

_"This Council will not surrender one of ours to be executed," Mei said, her normally silky voice hard. "Therefore, we declare war on the Republic."_

_"You could find no alternative, Naruto?" Mace exploded, his normally stoic features contorted with rage. "And who exactly will lead this group of rebels?"_

_"I will," Naruto said, and an eerie silence fell over those in the Chancellor's office. "I am Jedi no more. From this day on, you shall call me... Darth Kurama."_

* * *

Naruto cut the link then, the image showing the shock, anger, and fear of those on the other side before it faded to nothingness. His legs went numb, and he fell into a chair as Kakashi set it behind him, gently guiding his former student into it. "Easy," Kakashi said. "Slow your breathing. Breathe too fast, and you'll hyperventilate." Nodding, Naruto slowly managed to control himself, before hiding his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked, shaking. The Five Kage looked at him sympathetically, mournfully, while Padmé tried to hide the tears running down her face. Composing himself, Naruto cleared his throat before straightening. "Right, well, since I have bound my fate to that of Kironia, I suppose I had better start taking on the role. As the ruler of this planet, to which you elected me, I declare first off that the name of the title will be Kurama. Now, Senator Amidala, your ship is ready. They did not see you during the last conversation, so you take off, and tell them that you managed to escape before my announcement. Take this with you," he told her, handing her one of his father's specialized kunai.

"What will this do?" she asked, turning it over in her grasp.

"It will deter any Kironians from preventing your departure," he told her. While it was the truth, it was only the partial truth. Naruto had learned the theory and basics behind the Flying Thunder God technique, and had a plan put into place. "When you arrive on Coruscant, turn it over to Gaara. He's the only one with the expertise to properly dispose of it."

"You take on a heavy burden, Master Uzumaki," she said, bowing her head. "To turn traitor and come up with your plans in order to redirect the Republic's attentions to yourself… I don't know if I would be able to do so."

"Strength of character is not exclusive to anyone, Padmé. In time, you will come to know this for yourself." Naruto politely kissed her hand, and a moment later she was gone. All was silent for a moment, before Kakashi spoke.

"Lord Kurama, Naruto, whichever you prefer to be called… I, Kakashi Hatake, son of Sakumo Hatake and Husband to Anko Hatake, do hereby pledge to you my loyalty, my life, and my blade. May the Force be with you." Kakashi knelt, grasping Naruto's hand. He held the pose for a few moments, before rising to his full height and moving aside for the rest of the Council to make their own oaths. Anko strode up to him when they were done, and wrapped him in as good a hug as she could with her swollen abdomen.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek, laughing as he blushed, before taking her place at her husband's side. Naruto sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers dancing around his horns as was his habit. Excusing himself, he left, intending to check out his new quarters.

* * *

Ahsoka screamed in anger, hurling her few modest possessions across her room. Several days had passed since Naruto's announcement, and she finally was alone long enough to vent. Her body shook with uncontained rage, and she rammed her fist into her wall, denting the steel. Letting out a strangled sob, she collapsed to the floor, cradling her bleeding hand. _How could you do this, Naruto?_ she thought, curling into a ball on her bed. _How could you love me, yet cast it all aside? Did I mean nothing to you?_

"Ahsoka?" Gaara's voice called from the other side of her door. "Ahsoka, can you hear me? I heard crashes and screaming. Are you alright?"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed. Her voice broke, and she sobbed harder, not caring if Gaara heard her.

"Ahsoka, let me in or I will carve open this door." When she ignored him, she heard the activation sound of his lightsaber. "I mean it." Sighing, she got up and strode over to the door, opening it and beckoning him in. His eyebrow shot up as he took in the destruction she had wrought, but he made no comment as he walked through the door, allowing her to shut it behind him.

"What do you- oof!" she grunted in surprise as he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her close to his chest. She struggled for a moment, before she fell into his friendly embrace, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. The young Jedi remained silent as she cried, his eyes hard. Slowly, ever so slowly, she managed to compose herself, and wove her way out of the embrace. "How could he do this?" she asked Gaara, trying to keep from shaking in anger. "Do you know what I told him before his announcement, Gaara?" When he shook his head, she sighed, sitting down. "I told him the truth… I told him that I'm pregnant."

Gaara's eyes widened with shock, before he swore under his breath, beginning to pace back and forth, his robes swishing around his ankles. "That's potentially problematic," Gaara said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Potentially _problematic?" Ahsoka screeched, her voice hysterical. "_Potentially_ problematic? It puts in danger all that I have achieved! If the Jedi find out that I have broken the Code, I will be exiled! How could I have been so stupid?"

"You loved Naruto, and therefore expressed your love," Gaara said, shaking his head. "There was nothing stupid about it. On my planet, children fought and died in the name of a contract. I wouldn't be surprised if most sixteen-year-old Kunoichi were pregnant in the old days. We fought young, we bred young, and we died young… I would imagine that life could be hard on your planet as well."

"I wouldn't know," Ahsoka said, hugging her knees to her chin again. "Like most younglings, the Jedi took me when I was a baby. I don't remember my home." She would have said more, but Gaara's comlink beeped.

"Senator Amidala is requesting your presence, Gaara," Master Kenobi's voice said over the comlink. "She managed to escape from Kironia before madness broke out, and she has something she says only you can dispose of."

"What exactly is it?" Gaara asked, confused.

"I'm afraid I don't know. It looks like some kind of knife mixed with a trident. She said that she received it from the Council in Kironia to assure that she wouldn't be harassed when she was out on the streets. Apparently it has to be disposed of by someone from Kironia, and since... well you're the only Kironian we have."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it. I honestly don't see the point though; unless it's an explosive kunai it could just be thrown away." Cutting the link, Gaara sighed, before turning back to Ahsoka. "I have to go," he grumbled, shaking his head. "If you need to talk some more, just find me. I'll be there for you." With that he left, and Ahsoka felt more alone than ever.

* * *

"Itachi… Itachi, can you hear me?" Naruto paused for a full minute, listening to static feedback, before repeating his words. _This isn't like him, _Naruto thought, a prickling fear creeping up his spine. _What if… what if they've been taken? Itachi, Ara, Senshi… All they ever did was serve me loyally, befriend me. They fought beside me…_ his thoughts were cut short as a burst of light poured out of his comlink, materializing into a hologram of Itachi crouching near a large pile of crates.

"Naruto! Thank the Force," he murmured, checking around the corner of a large fuel tank before running to a new location and crouching. "I'm pinned down in the Senate docks. I managed to find a safe house for Ana and Senshi, but I was caught when I was headed to ask the Chancellor what was happening." Itachi briefly met his eyes, his prosthetics hard and cold. "Care to explain the rumors I'm hearing about you becoming a Sith?"

"There really isn't any time, Itachi," Naruto whispered, trying to keep him from being caught. "Look, can you get Ara and Senshi to the docks at the Jedi Temple? I'm going to grab Ahsoka and meet you there."

"What?" he whisper-shouted, his eyes widening. "You're on-world?"

"To be precise," Naruto grunted, shifting in the air vent, "I'm in the Jedi Temple."

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke in the midst of a nightmare, shouting as he shot up, his bare chest heaving with each breath. As he took in the familiar surroundings of his room, he sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "That dream again…" he murmured, thinking of the black-cloaked figure he had seen in the Temple. Every night since Naruto's betrayal, he had seen the figure in his vision, taunting him with unknown secrets. "A walk… that's what I need," he said to no one in particular. Grunting as he rose, he rubbed his legs through the fabric of his sleep pants for a moment, restoring some of his circulation, before pulling on a thin, simple tunic. From force of habit, he grabbed his lightsaber as he walked out the door, intending to clip it to the belt he had not put on.

As he exited his room and turned, he froze in his tracks.

At the end of the hallway stood the figure from his dreams. He stood tall and strong, his stance relaxed but prepared for combat at a moment's notice. He wore a set of mottled blue-black pants, the colors made to mimic the shifting of shadows. His face was hidden by a black hooded cloak that hung to mid-calf. The man shifted, and the cloak fell open enough to reveal a black flak jacket over a dark blue, nearly black, tunic. Strange runes and patterns covered the entire ensemble. As the man took another step near him, Obi-Wan quickly activated his lightsaber, the blade casting a blue light that failed to penetrate the depths of the hood.

"I wish it weren't you, Master Kenobi," a familiar voice said, and Obi-Wan felt his heart stop as the man pulled back the hood, revealing Naruto's familiar features. But the Master he had turned the boy into was not the same; his skin was a shade paler, and his eyes, once so bright and cheery, had taken on a hard quality that bespoke of pain and suffering. "Speechless, I'm sure," Naruto stated, placing a hand on his hip. "The Dark Side makes changes to a man almost as soon as he aligns himself with it. My eyes aren't yellow yet, as you can see; I haven't used any of the corrupting powers yet in their full capacity. But the mere words allow change to come; my skin is paler, and I am harder than any veteran in the Clone Army." For a brief moment, Naruto's eyes softened with remorse. "I truly am sorry for this repayment of the risk you took to advance me so far."

"Why, Naruto?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice warbling in pain. "How could you do this? You had everything! You had friends, you had respect… all that you had wished when you left your planet, you had achieved!"

"No!" Naruto roared, and Obi-Wan stumbled at the small shockwave the force of his words had created. "I was a Master, yes, but a Master in a system that silently accepts injustice! We say we serve the Republic, but the Republic is broken! The aristocracy buys their fame, and silences those who would embarrass them."

"This is about that woman Anko, isn't it?" Obi-Wan asked, realization dawning on his face. "Naruto, I understand what you are saying, but you have to realize that the rest of the galaxy is not as things are on your own planet! If someone is killed, for whatever reason, the authorities _have_ to conduct an investigation. I know that it was justified, the Chancellor knows, and every other damned person knows!"

"Yet they would not have saved her from the wolves!" Naruto's lip turned into a snarl as younglings and Masters alike began pouring into the hallway, investigating the source of the noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shaak Ti approaching him stealthily, and his grip on his lightsaber tightened. At the critical moment, he whirled about, slicing at her neck, which she blocked with a quick activation of her lightsaber. The force of the attack, combined with the lack of preparation for the defense, sent her lightsaber spinning out of her hand. Before he could capitalize on the opening, however, another Jedi pressed the attack, forcing him to backpedal swiftly, spinning every which way to block incoming lightsabers from all direction.

He quickly drew his secondary lightsaber, and activated it as he quickly spun low, forcing his opponents to retreat or run the risk of losing their legs. Taking advantage of the split-second pause in the fighting, he leapt straight up, and roared as he released the power of the Dark Side: lightning flew from his hands, arcing into dozens of Jedi and propelling him further into the air. Masters and younglings alike flailed in pain as the electricity coursed through their body, but Naruto quickly cut the flow when he was sure that he had gone as far as he could without killing them. Only four people managed to remain standing; Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Gaara, and Ahsoka. Naruto felt his heart clench as he saw the look of pure hatred present on Ahsoka face, before he was forced to block her feral attacks.

When he saw a gap in the attacks, he tapped into the seals circulating his clothing, activating two of the twenty seals to increase physical power. Launching forward, the strength of the movement causing small spider-web cracks to spread through the floor where he was standing, he smashed the base of his pommel into Mace Windu's face, sending the man flying back and rendering him unconscious. _Two great physical feats… two seals burned out. Eighteen remaining._ Tapping into another, he then launched a roundhouse into Obi-Wan's stomach, knocking the wind out of the man as the attack burned another seal. _Seventeen… need to be careful here. I'll need fifteen to assure safe passage off-world, assuming the worst case scenario. _Naruto sidestepped a vertical slash from Gaara, before slamming his knee into the Jedi Knight's groin, watching as he stiffened, before falling like a sack of potatoes to the floor. _It's probably good for him that I __**didn't**__ use one of the seals that time._

"You bastard!" he heard Ahsoka scream, and he turned just in time for her to ram her blade hilt-deep into his left shoulder. His lightsaber dropped from numb fingers, his entire arm losing all feeling. "How could you betray us?" she gasped as he reached out, using the Force to control his arm, and pinched a nerve cluster in her neck, rendering her unconscious. In one fluid movement, he deactivated his lightsaber and caught her as she fell, throwing her over his good shoulder as the other mended. Quickly storing his primary lightsaber in his hip seal before doing the same to his secondary, which he summoned with a quick motion, he turned and ran to the dock, where he saw his companions helping a familiar adolescent ready a familiar, one-of-a-kind ship.

"Boba, start the engines!" he screamed, putting on a burst of speed with another seal. "Now!" The young bounty hunter charged on board, and Naruto heard the engines fire as he ran up the ramp, his three companions hot on his heels. The _Slave I _took off as fast as it could, and within ten minutes they were outside the planet's atmosphere, programming the hyperdrive.

"You are one crazy-ass rogue," Itachi said, massaging his chest. "I'm fine," he told Naruto in reply to the Sith's wordless question. "I was shocked in the chest when they tried to capture me, but I managed to escape. I've been dealing with chest pain since."

"Itachi, the shock might have damaged your heart," Naruto said, handing Ahsoka's unconscious form to Senshi before whipping off his cloak. "Senshi, take her to the cell. Itachi, lay down on the table." Itachi did so, grunting as his pain from the past few days finally caught up with him. Closing his eyes, Naruto reached out to the Force, channeling what healing abilities he knew to probe Itachi's body and look for any complications. He found the scared tissue left over from the man's sufferance of the Blue Shadow Virus; he found the tissue scarring from the surgery to replace Itachi's eyes; he found a number of other remains of various injuries and sicknesses the man had suffered over the years. After several minutes of searching, he found nothing. "Looks like you'll be alright. The electricity just appears to have irritated the muscle. You get some rest while I go see Ahsoka."

* * *

Ahsoka woke to find herself laying on a cold, durasteel floor in a strange cell, the sound of hyperspace rumbling in her ears. The bars seemed to come from the surrounding walls, creating the cell via bar proximity rather than any actual layout. She sat up, shivering in the sleep shorts and tank top she had worn to bed. She gently pressed a hand to her abdomen, as if to try and comfort the unborn child growing inside her.

"You're awake. That's good," Naruto's voice sounded from the darkness. Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she hissed in anger as he materialized before her. "First off, I made sure that no one died. Every Jedi in that hallway will live." Ahsoka remained silent, and Naruto sighed, running his hand through his hair. Her eyes softened somewhat as she saw his fingers dance around the horns, as was his habit, and for a brief moment she saw her love in the man before her. "I don't expect you to understand why I've done this, Ahsoka. I barely understand myself. On my planet, I fought for so long… fought for so hard… and in all those years, I made several friends that I would give my life for. Two of them are dead, one by my hand, the other by her own. One left the planet with me. One ran beside me as we moved to protect his wife." Naruto pulled a lever to his right, and the bars slid back into the walls. She rose to her feet as he stepped forward, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders. She remained silent as she gazed intently at his face as he adjusted the cloak, his expression soft and loving.

"Damn you," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I want to be angry with you. Can't you let me have that?"

"I'm afraid not," he said, grinning before softly kissing her lips. Ahsoka melted into his arms, pressing against him as he lifted her off her feet. After a full minute, they separated, and Naruto set her down gently. "Ahsoka, I know that things will become difficult now, but I want to try and make sure that you and our child will be cared for." He paused, before dropping to one knee.

"Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	18. Darkness Takes Root

Hey everybody! Gonna cut the intro short here, and just say what you want to hear; here's Chapter 18 of Under the Stars

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Gaara stood silently at the docks, observing the Jedi searching for any remainder of the ship Naruto had left on. "He came for Ahsoka," he murmured to himself, narrowing his eyes in thought. _Naruto fought dozens of Jedi, but made sure not to actually kill any of them… he claims to the title of Sith, but he does very little that one would believe a Sith to do. Just what is he playing at? _Hopping onto his nearby speeder bike, he took to the airlanes, the wind mussing his hair as he headed toward the underground.

An hour later, he sat in one of the dozens of seedy bars that dotted the underground. His cloak was pulled tight around him, and the hood was up, disguising his features from the patrons, though they recognized him for a Jedi. A Twi'lek barmaid set a drink in front of him, before walking away. "If you wanted to kill me, I'd recommend trying something other than poison," Gaara said as he drained the glass.

"Then I suppose that it's a good thing that was just a regular glass of your planet's sake," Aurra Sing said, sliding into the seat across from him. "Now, tell me who's to die."

* * *

Naruto lay on the hard durasteel floor inside the _Slave's_ cell area, his clothes strewn here and there. Ahsoka rested her head on his chest in sleep, and he gently stroked her bare skin, from shoulder to thigh. The familiar hiss of a sliding door sounded, and he turned to see Arana'samura limp through, a teasing grin flitting across her lips as she took in the sight before her. "Looks like I'm too late to the party, eh stud?" she teased as Naruto slowly extricated himself from the sleeping Togrutan's arms, grabbing his clothes.

"If you wanna try and convince her to let you join, feel free," Naruto said as he pulled on his pants. "Just don't come crying to me when her lightsaber burns through your spleen." Ara grinned, before leaning against the wall and watching as he continued to dress.

"Mmm… that girl know what she got? I see some damn fine muscle there, and that rod I saw before was pretty fine too." Naruto rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles once he was dressed.

"You are insufferable," Naruto said as he followed her to the cockpit. "Geez, I'm gonna have to find you a man on Kironia."

"A nice strong one will do," Ara said as they sat down. "Young, energetic…" she trailed off, leaning close and breathing lightly on his neck, laughing when he blushed. "Anyway, we're approaching your home planet now, and I thought you would like to watch the descent." Naruto sunk into his chair, quietly observing the ship's exit from hyperspace, bringing the multi-colored orb that was his planet into view. Naruto tapped his fingers on the arm of his seat, nerves suddenly filling him.

_I have to try and make arrangements for Ahsoka,_ he thought to himself as they moved closer and closer to Kironia. _If her presence becomes public, then the Jedi will know something's wrong. They'll figure out that Ahsoka and I are lovers, and they'll expel her from the Order, plus the Kironian Council will take a negative view on relations with the enemy…_ For the hundredth time in the past few days he wondered just what he had gotten himself into. _A Sith to bring the full fury of the Jedi onto me, and me alone… A Sith to save my home. God, this is going to be hard. The last time I fought for my home had me fight another of my friends as well, but never did I fight against people who had such faith in me, who bore me such love, or as close as the Jedi would call it._

_You will fight them regardless of your feelings, _Kurama groaned from his mind. Narrowing his eyes in concern, Naruto dove into the depths of the place he had created for Kurama.

* * *

_To his amazement, the bright, warm home he had made for the Bijuu had turned into a dim dungeon-like cell, where Kurama huddled in a corner, shivering. His once-white robes were gone, replaced by the flanged armor he had worn when he fought Naruto in the Trial of the Spirit; Naruto's eyes traced the pair of black pants covered by a kama like Rex's, the forearm-length gauntlets, boots, and chest plate of segmented black beskar. He wore the three-pronged lightsaber clipped at his belt, and his skin was pale, the lightning scars seeming to shiver as he did._

Already the Dark Side is placing its hold on me again. Gahk!_ He gasped, his throat jerking. _ It **burns**! _Naruto watched quietly as Kurama's claws dug into his arm, slicing a long trail in the biceps. Black blood flowed down his arms, and Kurama growled, his pupils dilating as if he were on Death Sticks. Kurama snapped his jaws at Naruto, his black-and-red, mane-like hair falling wildly across his face. One monstrous Naruto looked at the other, and Kurama panted deeply, trying to resist. Leaping to his feet, he slammed into the bars, reaching through and grabbing the collar of Naruto's robes. _I had **peace**, _he said, breathing heavily. _I can't resist, Naruto. Please, help me!

There is nothing I can do, _Naruto said mournfully, reaching through and gently placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder._ If I'm to try and save everyone, then I have to do this. I never thought that it would affect you, though.

BECAUSE YOU DO NOT **THINK!** _Kurama roared, pulling Naruto flush against the bars. _A thousand lifetimes of fury and rage, hatred powerful enough to raze mountains, and just after I feel the slightest taste of peace you curse me again with the rage! _Kurama tore at Naruto's throat with his claws, but Naruto managed to twist out of his grasp, backpedaling away from the bars of the cell. _I have no outlet, no body of my own. I **burn**... I need blood, fire, death… _Kurama shivered once again, curling into the fetal position and rocking. _Relief… I need relief, release me! Release me!

I cannot!

THEN KILL ME!

No, _Naruto said, shaking his head. _I… I can find some way to sate your thirst. Perhaps… perhaps if I allowed you control during battle?

Understand that I would offer no mercy to anyone I faced, not even Ahsoka.

Then I can't let you loose in that scenario, _Naruto replied, rubbing his chin. _I'll figure something out. Just wait a little longer.

* * *

Gaara flew through the battle just outside of Coruscant's atmosphere. His personal starfighter swerved through clusters of droids, ships, and laser fire as he tracked the light, fast carrier Grievous was on, with the Chancellor as his prisoner. _Just reconnaissance,_ he told himself. _Leave the best to rescue him, just mark the ship and get out. You're a ninja, Gaara, this is the kind of thing you grew up doing._ He spun to the right as he moved around a detonation charge, accelerating at just the right moment to escape the charge himself, but catch the droids on his tail in the blast and destroy them._ Screw Anakin, **I'm** the best pilot in the Order._ Bringing the ship into a corkscrew as a passing vulture droid fired at him, he dodged the blasts until he was behind the remains of a small transporter. Straining with the controls, he managed to make the fighter turn around almost on a dime and fired a single shot at just the right time, the bolt flying through a small gap in the wreckage and hitting the droid directly in the head. He cheered when it exploded.

As ordered, he marked the ship Dooku's transport landed in, before turning around and quickly hightailing back to Coruscant's surface. _Gotta prepare for my mission to Kironia,_ he thought to himself as he entered the atmosphere. Master Windu had told him the day after Naruto kidnapped Ahsoka to prepare a Destroyer's worth of troops and ship out for Kironia.

"On such short notice, we can't arrange for more than that," Windu had said in the Council chambers. "You will be the spearhead of our campaign. I want you to act as an envoy first; fly down to this Republic City and see if you can't negotiate a way to keep the battle from occurring. The massacre of an entire people is not something I want to cause if I can help it. If they decline, bring your full force down and attack. I trust you to know your planet well enough to know where to fight, and who is innocent. Kill only soldiers, not civilians."

"It will be done, Master." Those were the words Naruto would have said; instead, he merely nodded, his eyes shadowed with the pain of the reality of his homecoming. _Not a hero, but an invading foe. And furthermore, the promise I must keep for Naruto._

* * *

_"Gaara," Naruto had said to him when they were alone. It was shortly after Naruto's promotion to the rank of Knight. The young man was still becoming accustomed to his new body, his eyes oft shadowed with the memories of what had happened in the arena. "When I was undergoing the experiments, I nearly went over to the Dark Side. Again when I fought Sasuke." Naruto took a deep breath, gazing deeply into his silent friend's eyes. "I want you to promise me something."_

_"What would you have of me?" Gaara asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Naruto paused, seeming to struggle with his words, before managing to get them out._

_"If I ever go to the Dark Side… become a Sith… I want you to kill me."_

_Gaara had been stunned at the words, and he floundered for something to say, but he couldn't speak. "I want you to do it as an act of mercy," the silver-blond man had said. "If I become a Sith, then I will destroy everything and everyone I ever loved. You are to be my assurance, Gaara. You are to be my friend, and if need be, my assassin. Promise me."_

_"What about Ahsoka?" he had asked, trying to find some way to get the Knight to stop talking about the subject. A pained expression had flitted across Naruto's face then, but he had been resolute in his response to that as well._

_"You would have to look after her. Be her friend. Above all, you would need to make sure that no word of the relationship she and I share would ever reach the Council. Promise me, Gaara."_

_"I… I promise."_

* * *

_Look at me now,_ he thought as he landed the inside the Destroyer being prepared for Kironia. _I couldn't even kill him by my own hand; I hired Aurra Sing to bear my shame. And when I go to Kironia, I will be labeled traitor, turncloak, Kinslayer._ Looking around at the men who were his to command, he almost flinched as he saw the explosives, the rocket launchers, the assault vehicles.

_I am doing what I vowed to do, it is true… so why does it feel so dishonorable?_

* * *

Naruto strode silently behind the jailer as the man escorted him deeper and deeper into the maximum-security prison. Even with electric lighting on every floor, the deeper they went the darker it seemed, both figuratively and literally. He heard madmen whispering gibberish to themselves, and saw a few rapists eyeing everyone who walked by. "The lowest floor is where we toss the worst lot," the jailer told him. "There are no cells, just one large cavern. We would execute them, but they're too dangerous to get near enough to bring them to the execution chamber. We do it this way in the hope that they'll just kill each other off."

"I would enter the chamber myself," Naruto murmured, and the man looked at him as though he were one of the madmen above. He refrained from voicing such comments, however, and led him to the door. Opening the door, he ushered Naruto in. The door closed behind, and Naruto saw a durasteel door in front of him. After a few seconds, it slid open, and he went forward until he found a metal grate in front of him. After a few seconds, that slid open too, and the last door opened before he even reached it, leading into the cavern.

It was a large, hollow dome of rock and dirt, but there was no darkness anywhere. Stone pillars shot from the floor to the ceiling, covered completely in bio-luminescent moss that lit every corner of the room. Naruto counted over one hundred men everywhere, gazing at him hungrily, brandishing the crude stone weapons they had managed to make out of fallen rock._ Have your fill of blood,_ Naruto told the Kyuubi, _but leave enough alive that you will be able to slaughter later on. _He heard a feral roar issue forth from his own throat before darkness consumed him.

* * *

He awoke sometime later to the thick, cloying scent of blood and burned flesh. Twenty men lay dying, missing limbs or organs, many of their throats torn out. Ten charred, unrecognizable corpses lay in random position, and a dozen corpses, brutalized as though by an animal, hung suspended in the air by some unseen force. _But not **the** Force, _Naruto thought to himself. The other prisoners cowered as far away from him as they could, unable to hide themselves, or the fear present in every aspect of their being. For a few moments, Naruto felt drunk on power.

_Fear is my ally,_ he thought. He breathed deeply, shuddering in an almost pleasurable manner. Turning on his heel, he strode to the series of doors, activating his comlink and telling the man to let him out. The doors opened and closed behind him, until finally he was standing under the artificial light, the jailer gawking at his blood-soaked raiment. "Forty-two of your prisoners will not pose a threat anymore, nor will you need to worry about their sentence," Naruto said, casually wiping his red-dyed, fang-length canine teeth. "Furthermore, no one is to know of my activities here. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, Lord Kurama!" the man squeaked, and Naruto strode out, into the light of day. Rolling his neck, Naruto hopped onto his speeder bike, zipping around the city until the sun began to set. Once he was done, he returned to the Senate building. A quick elevator ride had him to his penthouse apartment, where he opened the door to find Ahsoka resting on the couch.

"A large crate came for you," she told him as she watched a holovid. "That Hokage lady, Tsunade, brought it here. She said that it was something found in your parent's estate that you might want to have." Striding silently over to the crate, he cracked it open with a bare hand before he reached in, pulling out the items inside.

In his hand he held a piece of segmented black beskar, molded into a flexible, flanged pauldron to rest on his shoulder. Within was the rest of the armor Kurama had worn, the infamous armor of his visions; black pants covered by an armored, studded kama; the forearm-length gauntlets; the black combat boots; the chest plate of segmented black beskar. Transferring everything onto a mannequin in the main room, he then strode to the bathroom to clean up before Ahsoka actually paid attention to his appearance and saw all of the blood. The water was hot, and laced with steam, and he took comfort in the flow that made all of the tension melt from his muscles.

He exited the bathroom silently, a towel wrapped around his waist as he went to the living room. Ahsoka, as a result of relaxation, had dressed rather liberally; she wore no undergarments, only a grey silk robe that clung to her curves and ended four inches above her knee. She had her back to him as she stood, stretching, likely planning on heading off to bed, but different urges spoke to Naruto. Dropping the towel to the floor, he walked up behind her and lifted the robe above her waist, thrusting into her as he did so. Ahsoka gasped in surprise and shock, turning to look at her lover's eyes, but he immediately began thrusting with wild abandon, her expression turning into one of confused, attempted suppression of wild pleasure. As a result of his lifting her robe, the fabric pooled loosely around her hips, and the tie came undone, the garment falling open. Her breasts bounced their way free from out under the fabric, and he pawed them gruffly from behind, pulling her until her back was flush against his chest. Nipping at her neck, Naruto continued with the act until he groaned into her ear, spraying his seed deep inside her.

She staggered slightly when he let go of her, but she almost seemed drunk rather than harmed. Her skin was flushed, and when the robe fell off, leaving her completely naked, she didn't care. "That was… surprising," she said, falling onto the couch and fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm sorry," he told her, sitting next to her. He sat sideways, so he was facing her, and he put his arm forward along the back of the chair so it ran behind her shoulders. "I just… couldn't resist you in that robe." She giggled slightly, but there was a bit of nervousness to the sound. He could tell that he had frightened her a little bit; the sheer unexpectedness of the action, coupled with the silence and speed would have frightened anyone. "Did I startle you?"

"Well, a little at first," she admitted, "but I love you, and I trust you enough to know that you would never hurt me." She absently traced the silver tattoos on his chest with a finger, humming softly to herself. "So long as those are the _only_ urges the Dark Side gives you toward me, I'm not scared." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's limbs, unknowing of the dangers approaching.

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We're starting to see a little bit of the darkness that will come with Naruto being a Sith, so you guys don't have to say that I'm doing a weak job of portraying that darkness. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


	19. Boken Hearts and Pointless Failures

_Previously…_

_He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's limbs, unknowing of the dangers approaching._

* * *

Naruto stood in the Council chambers, listening to the reports being given. He wore his new armor, presenting an intimidating ruler as the spies talked. "Count Dooku was killed by Anakin Skywalker in the rescue of the Chancellor," one told him. "As soon as they touched down, the Jedi Council and the Chancellor put together an invasion force, having Gaara take command as a result of his familiarity with our planet. Even as we speak they are heading this way. We have approximately twelve hours until they arrive."

"Why didn't we hear of this before?" Naruto asked, casually resting his hand on his lightsaber hilt. The spy swallowed hard, before answering.

"During the battle, all communications were jammed. Our spy on Coruscant was within range of the jammer, and afterwards security was stepped up so much that he was unable to get to a long-range communicator until just now." Naruto sighed, rubbing his temples before motioning for the spies physically present to leave. Lee, one of the guards who had brought them in, bowed, before leaving with the rest of his team in tow. The Kages shifted restlessly in their seats, watching Naruto anxiously as he thought of what to do.

"The Republic will want to give one more attempt to avoid bloodshed. They'll send Gaara down to try and talk to us, get us to give up. When that fails, they'll do an invasion. They'll try to keep civilians out of it, but people will die. Kakashi!" Naruto barked, turning to his former sensei. "Round up all non-residents on the planet. Visiting merchants, vacationers, whoever. When Gaara leaves the negotiation, see to it that they go off-world with him! Sith I may be, but this war is a _Kironian_ war. We don't need to kill off-worlders in _our_ fight."

"Yes, my Lord," Kakashi said, bowing and hurrying off to obey.

"Kages, assemble your peoples and have them congregate in preparation for a conference. I'll fill them in on the situation, and I'll assign tasks for them." The men and women bowed, quickly filing out, and Naruto sighed, standing before the table in the center of the room. "My cloak!" he barked out, and Ahsoka appeared at his elbow, helping him put on his black hooded cloak over the flanged armor. Removing his jagged helm from his head, he held it under one arm as he activated the table's holo-map, observing the city's environs and layout.

"Zoom in on District 17, Subsection 2 of 3," he said, watching as the map changed, zooming in on the dock area he had selected. "Flag as likely invasion site. Adequate defensibility. Post a squadron of five at each of the three entrances. Post three two-man sniper teams at high positions, preferably inside the customs offices. Create crude defensive structures out of the crates, providing cover for the primary defenders. Station Asuma as commander for the area."

"What do you want of _me?_" Ahsoka asked, gently touching his arm. Naruto remained silent, his thoughts whirring as he pondered his options.

"In my chambers, you will find the slave princess outfit you wore when you were on the mission to free your people. I want you to go put it on, and I'll make it look like I've made you my slave." At the strange look she gave him, he smiled awkwardly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I thought it might work in a role-playing scenario." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, before she ran off. "Such a shame about Dooku," he murmured to himself as he turned back to the map. "Despite his other faults, that man was an artist with a lightsaber. I had hoped to fight him again after our match in the tunnels of the Coliseum, but I suppose it will never happen."

_Yes, so dies an unsung artist,_ Kurama mocked, his mood foul again. _Darkness surrounded that man, and it permeates me because of you. You had so much potential, but you decided to throw it all away._

_You know why I did what I did, _Naruto replied. _Anko makes Kakashi happier than I've ever seen him, and she's a friend besides. I couldn't let the Republic execute her after the mockery her trial would have been._

_You could have used your connections in the Senate, _Kurama growled. _Senator Amidala owes you for keeping her secret, you know Senator Chuchi fairly well, Senator Organa has proven friendly to our causes more than once, and with Kakashi being a Senator here as well, you could have made a strong defense._

_Four Senators out of hundreds, and one the husband of the accused. Say what you want, Kurama, the past is done with. Is this because you thirst again? _Naruto was met with silence, and he sighed, raising his hood. _We have a little time until the conference. I suppose I can sate your thirst, if only temporarily._

* * *

Gaara remained silent as he gazed down at Kironia from the command bridge as the Republic assembled a blockade. His fingers gently felt out the hilt of his lightsaber, feeling cool, familiar metal. Taking a deep breath, he strode forward to the comm center, typing in the codes and commands required to set up a link. _When I press this button, I'm going to be forever labeled as a traitor to my kind._ Taking another deep breath, Gaara activated the link, watching as it shifted into an image of a figure in flanged armor, his face shrouded underneath a hooded cloak.

"Gaara, my friend," Naruto said, lowering the hood. The Jedi inhaled in shock as he took in his friend's appearance. Naruto's skin had paled, his eyes were slowly beginning to change color, and his Zabrak horns, those not trimmed to fit under the helmet, were becoming jagged and long, forming a crown-like structure on his head. His silver-blond hair was cut short, just reaching the back of his neck rather than his shoulder blades like it had before. As Naruto rubbed his fresh-shaven chin, Gaara noticed that his nails had lengthened into the claw-like variation they had when Kurama was in full possession.

"Naruto," Gaara acknowledged, closing his eyes. "I have to give you one last chance to surrender, my friend." Naruto gave an amused grin, tossing his cloak off-screen before working on taking off his armor. "If you will surrender yourself and Anko Hatake, the Republic will leave Kironia alone. We will not prosecute the Kage, the people, or Senator Hatake."

"I'm sad, Gaara," Naruto said as he set the last of his armor down, leaving him in black trousers and a grey shirt. "I had thought that you of all people, a Jinchuuriki who was wrongly persecuted for something beyond your control, would understand why I am doing this."

"Starting a revolution? _Maybe_ I could understand that, Naruto, but declaring yourself a Sith?! Attacking the Jedi in our home, stealing Ahsoka and doing who knows what with her?! You made me swear once to end you if you went down this path!" Silence reined on the comlink, and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything a shot slammed into his chest, sending him flying out of view of the comlink in a spray of blood. "Aurra Sing was my only option. I'm sorry, Naruto."

* * *

"_Tell me your greatest strength, so I know how best to undermine you; tell me your greatest fear, so I know what I must force you to face; tell me what you cherish most, so I know what to take from you; and tell me what you crave, so that I might deny you."_

_Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself standing in a swamp, near-identical to the caves of Dagobah. Sidious stood before him, his cloaked features pressing in on the young man. Another figure, tall, mechanized, and equally intimidating stood behind him. Then there was Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Savage Oppress, and thousands of other Sith that Naruto had read about. The words came from thousands of mouths, thousands of voices all raised in thousands of languages. Kurama appeared before Naruto, his appearance haggard and agitated. The Bijuu held a broken steel blade in his left hand, the bare edge digging into his palm, black blood dripping between his fingers. He staggered forward, his eyes white and pupil-less, and the words fell from his tongue as well, though strained and heavy with exhaustion._

_Naruto's fingers fell to his lightsaber, and he swiftly drew the blade, activating it just as he focused on its hilt. It was the three-pronged hilt he had seen Kurama bear in his corrupted version, and Naruto saw that the back of his hands had black marks on them, lightning-shaped burns running up his arms. The blade ejected with the usual snap-hiss, and the moisture in the air fell off the crimson blade in a fine mist._

_He gasped when he felt a knife stab into his back, and he discovered that somehow he had gotten turned around, breaking the cardinal rule to never turn one's back toward one's enemy. Naruto roared, whipping around and ramming the blade through Kurama's abdomen just as his appearance changed into Ahsoka's._

"_Naruto…" she managed to gasp, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. "Why?" A strangled cry escaped his throat, and he deactivated the lightsaber even as he caught her, sinking to the ground with her corpse. A bright light emanated from the swampy cave, and suddenly he was kneeling in the bombed-out shell of Republic City, the sky red and orange, smoke replacing clouds and post-bomb fires still burning everywhere. Ahsoka's body was now Anko's, the pregnant woman's eyes unseeing orbs, and then the body was Tsunade's, then Ara's, before he was standing once more on the snowy wasteland, staring at Darth Sidious and the mechanical man. He blinked, and the man was kneeling before him, wheezing and gasping, Naruto's blade posed at his throat._

* * *

Ahsoka gazed down at Naruto's pale form as Tsunade kept pressure on the hole in his chest as she tried to heal the wound, her pale green chakra mixing with Kurama's bubbling energy that almost _felt_ corrupted just looking at it. The Raikage held Aurra Sing in his powerful grasp, the bounty hunter searching for any possible means of escape available to her. Kakashi stood next to her, shaking in some emotion she couldn't identify, and all of a sudden, he was in front of Sing, his Lightning Blade arching in front of her throat. "You had better hope he survives," he told her, moving it forward just enough for one of the strands to give her a shallow cut, "or else you will wish that you had never heard of Kironia."

"I'm guessing that just about everyone in the galaxy is wishing that about now," Naruto said as his eyes opened. "I'm alright, Tsunade. Let me up." The woman hesitated, obviously wanting to protect the young man she thought of as a grandchild, before she reluctantly stepped aside. "Now," Naruto said, walking until he was in front of Aurra Sing, carefully observing every inch of her uniform, equipment, and muscular form. "I see another who once was Jedi, but is no longer." Aurra, to her credit, neither confirmed nor denied his statement; indeed, she didn't so much as blink, and Naruto continued. "Do you know who I am, Aurra?"

"You are Naruto Uzumaki. Until recently you were a member of the Jedi Council; to my knowledge, the youngest in history. Now you claim the title of Sith Lord, going by the name of Darth Kurama. Your preferred combat style is a Jar'Kai variant of Vaapad, though it more closely resembles Juyo these days. On occasion, you are known to join the two blades together to use them as a saberstaff."

"As informed as a bounty hunter should be," Naruto said simply, neither impressed nor disappointed. "I assume that you gleaned all of this information from Gaara, though there may be one or two people who know of my fighting style who aren't Jedi. Now, you put me in a difficult position, Aurra. You see, a crime such as attempted assassination carries harsh penalties for those who are caught. If I so choose, I can have you executed right here." Aurra remained silent, though Naruto noticed that her breaths were ever so slightly quicker, and her nostrils flared just the tiniest amount. "You bounty hunters take on very dangerous work, similar to the work we do here on Kironia. Therefore, I will release you on the following conditions."

"There's always a catch," she finally said, trying and failing to pull her arms out of the Raikage's grip. "Well, let's hear it."

"You will tell Gaara that I am alive, and that I am going to send all off-worlders off the planet in five hours' time so they are not caught in the crossfire. The Republic is not to fire on these ships, because the people are non-combatant civilians. You will not return to assassinate me. Finally, you will leave this war-torn place and continue on with your life." Naruto motioned for A to release her, and the woman gave him a cautious gaze as she slowly backed out of the chambers, sure that she was about to be tricked.

* * *

The next twelve hours were a hectic blur for Naruto. As he had said, he sent those off-worlders present on Kironia to the Republic ships with the message that they were to be escorted to safety, and he gave his speech to those Kironians who were shinobi, samurai, or warriors of other calibers. Once that was done, he set up squads at ambush and defensive sites throughout the city. He re-donned his armor, changed the green crystals in his lightsaber to onyx ones he had been given as a thank-you gift from Anko. The core of the energy blade, normally pure white, was a deep black while the aura it gave off took on the white hue. Once everything was done, he checked on Ahsoka, seeing that she had changed into the slave outfit, ate a quick dinner with her, visited the prison to sate Kurama's bloodlust, then left to take up his own position with a PLX-1 portable missile launcher at the top of the Senate building, the tallest in the city.

Now all there was to do was wait for night to fall as black clouds rolled in.

Waiting was always the hardest part. It wasn't the fear that one might die, or the reluctance to kill someone, even a clone; it was the nervous anticipation of when the sudden struggle would come, the jittery urge to move when he had to make sure he was absolutely still, the knowledge that if he made even the slightest mistake, his people would die because of it. The minutes ticked by, melding into hours, and finally the light began to fade, and his heightened senses detected the sound of incoming troop transports. He rose from his prone position to a kneeling one, setting the launcher on his shoulder and adjusting the settings to follow his target. The sight was quickly adjusted for night-vision, and when the transport finally arrived, Naruto followed its path, waiting for the launcher to finish its lock. Once he heard the beep, he fired, watching the trail it cast as it flew toward the transport. When it suddenly exploded several hundred meters off, he cursed.

Gaara was there.

* * *

"Forget the landing, boys, we're gonna jump!" Gaara shouted as he tore open the bay doors. "Jetpacks on, men! Come on, come on!" Those who had the packs on were already pouring out of the doors, firing as they came down to the target area, one suddenly spiraling when one of the shots fired by the rebels – _my people,_ Gaara thought – hit him, penetrating through the pack. One man held one out for Gaara, but he waved it down, and when the last man was out and the transport was beginning to veer away, he leapt, feeling the Force flow around him as he directed his flight and braced for impact.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as he touched down, signaling the few seconds before the rain would hit the ground. The water started off lightly as his men quickly found cover, firing at the Kironians spread across the platform while he deflected fire, but within minutes it was a downpour that slammed against the durasteel platform and made it hard to pinpoint the location of various sounds. Lightning flashed again, and suddenly Naruto was standing at the center, dressed in the armor Gaara had seen on the hologram.

"Lay down your arms!" Gaara shouted to the people who were once your own. "Naruto, don't send our people into a slaughter!"

"They are fighting for their rights!" Naruto declared as his lightsabers shot into his hands, his thumbs hovering over the switches. "You grew up in the same conditions I did, Gaara. You know what it is like to have your fate resting in someone else's hands, the hands of someone who feels such loathing that they would kill a _child_ without a second thought."

"Is that what this is about?!" Gaara shouted. "You started a war just to finally feel as though the power was, for the first time in your life, entirely in your own hands!"

"That's not why I started this war," Naruto said calmly, "but it certainly feels good." Without another word, the blades burst into being, twin voids in the fabric of the world, and Gaara was suddenly parrying wild, powerful, yet somehow _ordered_ slashes. As he felt the power and the darkness behind the attacks, Gaara found himself thinking less and less of the name Naruto, and thinking more of Darth Kurama. Gaara quickly switched over to the Vaapad that his enemy had once taught him, lashing at Kurama's neck, but he disregarded it almost as soon as he felt the Sith's inner darkness pour into him. No; darkness wasn't quite the word for it. The Dark Side was present, yes, but there was more pain, anger, _rebellion_, as if the former Jedi were trapped and finally breaking through to freedom. For the first time in his life, Gaara saw just how broken Naruto had been inside, though he had always somehow been whole.

_A paradox within a riddle, wrapped in pain and sealed with joy,_ he thought as he bent forward at the waist, ducking under a powerful double-slash. Kurama followed through with a roundhouse kick to the midriff, and Gaara stumbled back, raising his lightsaber to block the downward strike raised at his head. Gaara's eyes widened in fear as he realized that the other lightsaber was not in his block, and was currently swinging at his own neck, and found that the pressure of Kurama's offhand lightsaber on his blade was too much for him to be able to block.

A timely shot from one of the clones collided with Kurama's knee, causing the Sith to drop onto the wounded joint, roaring in pain as the collision further aggravated his wound, before a powerful burst of Force Lightning shot in all directions around him. Gaara screamed in agony as his every nerve was set on fire, helpless to do anything but convulse in the manner the electricity forced upon him, and through a haze of pain he saw that every person who had been on the durasteel platform was in the air, electricity coursing through their bodies. As the rain hit his skin, the electricity increased, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. There was a sudden snap-hiss, and Gaara was on the ground. His hands quickly flew over his body, searching for the entry wound, and when he found none, he looked curiously at Darth Kurama.

What he saw took him by complete surprise.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock as he stared down at the blade coming out of his neck, Ahsoka sobbing behind him. The Togruta had rammed her blade under the edge of the back of his armor near the waist, up through his chest, and out the other side of his body. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth, and his lightsabers fell from numb fingers, the blades disappearing as the hilts touched the platform.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she screamed, slamming her fist into his back as she buried her face in his neck. "You were supposed to be in control, to come back to the Jedi!" Naruto's legs buckled, and he slowly sunk to the durasteel below, gasping for air. "You were supposed to be the one person who could show that even in the darkest of times we have hope!"

Naruto drew ragged breath after ragged breath, trying to find the strength to rise, to run, to do _something_, but Gaara could see in his eyes that the young man knew it was futile. Kurama's – the _real_ one – chakra began to heal Naruto's wounds, but his anger and pain were broken, replaced by the knowledge that he had shattered lives and friendships for naught. "Naruto Uzumaki, Darth Kurama, whatever name you prefer," Gaara said, holding the tip of his lightsaber near his former friend's throat, "in the name of the Republic, I hereby place you under arrest. You will be tried, sentenced, and banished from the Jedi Order." Naruto remained silent, even as the rebels laid down their arms in what would become Kironia's quickest surrender in history, and Ahsoka disappeared into the shadows, her heart utterly shattered.

Everything he thought he stood for, everything he thought he had achieved, was over.

He had failed.

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter. There's only a few more to go before the completion of this fic, and there will be an upcoming redemption chapter, so please don't go and submit a nasty review just because of a low point. Review, and tell me how I did.

-Zeratide, out.


End file.
